Friend Zone
by badiha
Summary: AU. Kurt y Blaine son mejores amigos desde pequeños. Kurt tiene sentimientos hacia Blaine pero piensa que es un imposible. ¿Qué pasará cuando Hummel haya superado a Anderson y entonces este comience a sentir cosas por su mejor amigo? Disfruta a Blaine tratando de salir de la Friend Zone.
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis.**

Universo Alterno.

Apuesto a que alguna vez has estado en la Friend Zone, me atrevería a afirmar que todos hemos estado ahí alguna vez… y si no te ha pasado, créeme, no es un lugar lindo.

Kurt sabe que no lo es y Blaine lo descubrirá muy pronto.

Acompaña a tu OTP a lo largo de una historia un poco caótica, donde veremos a Blaine presuntamente enamorado de Quinn Fabray. A Kurt muriendo por Blaine. A Blaine dejando a Quinn. A Kurt superando a Blaine. A Blaine cayendo por Kurt. A Kurt siendo una perra. Y a Blaine tratando como loco de salir de la Friend Zone.

* * *

 **Hola Klainers :) me llamo Bady, esta es la primera Fic Klaine que escribo y espero que les guste la idea.**

 **Esta es una especie de adaptación a una de mis historias (que nunca fue publicada en ningún sitio). Era una historia Larry Stylinson, pero me gusta más enfocada al Klaine... no sé porque :P**

 **Una pequeña observación, es una AU por lo que las personalidades de Kurt, Blaine y los demás personajes van a variar con respecto a los personajes creados por Ryan Murphy.**

 **Whatever, espero que les guste. Dejen sus Reviews.**

 **:***


	2. Cap 1 Enchanted to meet you

**Hola Klainers *-*/**

 **Probablemente les recomendaré una canción al inicio de cada capítulo, no es realmente necesario oírlas pero... como sea yo la recomendaré de cualquier modo XD**

 _ **Enchanted -**_ **Taylor Swift.**

* * *

 _ **Cap. 1. Enchanted to meet you.**_

" _ **Estaré por siempre preguntándome si sabes que estuve encantada de conocerte"**_

 _ **-Taylor Swift.**_

 _Lima, Ohio. Junio de 2006._

La vida puede ser muy fácil cuando se tienen sólo 10 años.

Y puede parecer aún más sencilla, si tienes 10 años y las vacaciones de verano acaban de comenzar.

Únicamente piénsalo un momento; recuerda cuando tenías esa edad, y esperabas ansioso –técnicamente todo el año- las vacaciones de verano. Salir a jugar con los chicos de tu vecindario, pasear por la playa, nadar en una piscina, andar sin camisa por toda la casa, dormir hasta tarde, sentarte en el pórtico a mirar las estrellas y disfrutar de las noches despejadas; y lo mejor… ¡no tener que asistir a la maldita escuela!

¿Acaso no amabas el verano cuando tenías 10 años?

En realidad, casi todos aman el verano, sin importar la edad; pero…

¿Acaso no amabas más el verano, cuando tenías 10 años?

Coincidencia o no, Blaine Anderson tenía 10 años, y amaba el verano.

Para Blaine no había nada mejor que el verano. Amaba divertirse con sus amigos y hacer guerras con pistolas de agua; cada noche añoraba salir a la cornisa, por la ventana de su habitación, y recostarse a mirar el despejado cielo nocturno hasta que su madre le gritara algo como: _"¡Baja de ahí jovencito! ¡Te mataras!"_ pero a él no le importaba que su madre lo reprendiera, de cualquier modo, se las ingeniaba para subir ahí todas las noches de verano.

No tenía más obligaciones que limpiar su habitación. Sus preocupaciones eran casi nulas, sus problemas se resolvían fácilmente. En pocas palabras, su vida era sencilla, principalmente porque sólo era un niño.

Pero existen ciertos niños –que llevan una Drama Queen por dentro- que logran que hasta la cosa más pequeña, se convierta en todo un problema de telenovela.

Blaine _no siempre_ era de esos niños, pero tenías sus momentos.

Para desdicha de algunos, cuando un día Blaine se asomó por la ventana y vio el camión de mudanzas aparcado a unas cuantas casas de la suya, comenzó la tormenta.

-¡Esto es inaceptable! –gritó Blaine, mientras se paseaba de arriba a abajo, frente a la fila que formaban sus temblorosos amigos.

-Vamos Blaine, tan sólo es un chico nuevo ¿qué tan malo puede ser? –preguntó un valiente.

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser? –Repitió el moreno, lanzando una carcajada sarcástica – ¿Realmente me estás preguntando eso Nick? –gritó una vez más.

-Sí –afirmó el chico, pero al ver la mirada amenazante del ojimiel, cambió su respuesta –digo no. Yo no dije nada Blaine.

-Eso pensé –comentó con satisfacción el de cabello rizado –pero como sé que hay algunos que se preguntan lo mismo… Responderé. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?, simple, querrá jugar con nosotros, unirse al grupo, ¡y eso es inaceptable! –exclamó agitando sus manos hacia el cielo.

-Y ahora ¿a ti que te pasa? –preguntó Jeff, el mejor amigo Blaine, quien se había retrasado un poco en salir de casa a reunirse con sus amigos -¿Otra vez estas teniendo uno de tus ataques de diva? –le preguntó con sorna.

Todos comenzaron a reír –cosa que hizo a Blaine rabiar aún más-.

-No me digas así –le gritó a Jeff, quien a diferencia de todos los demás, no borró su sonrisa –de cualquier modo ¿por qué has llegado tarde a una reunión urgente?

-Pasé a saludar al chico nuevo –respondió sin más.

-¡¿Qué tú qué?! –Exclamó el moreno, a punto de desmayarse – ¡Traición! ¡Mi mejor amigo me ha traicionado! – estaba al borde del colapso.

-Tal parece –comentó el chico en cuestión –y también lo he invitado a jugar… supongo que merezco la pena máxima, o lo que la Reina Blaine mande –dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia su amigo.

-No lo puedo creer… que alguien me agarre, porque me voy –Blaine se dejó caer de espaldas hacia _"su pelotón",_ y los chicos se apresuraron a sostenerlo y abanicarlo, contribuyendo un poco a su drama.

-Deja de ser tan ridículo, Kurt sólo vendrá a jugar, no es para tanto –Jeff parecía despreocupado, como siempre.

-Somos exactamente 12 chicos. Justos para juga en fútbol, perfectos para hacer dos equipos en "captura la bandera"… ¡¿Qué esperas que hagamos con 13 niños!? –argumentó Blaine, _un poco_ más calmado… sólo un poco.

-Podemos preguntarle a Brid y las otras chicas si quieren jugar, ellas sólo son 7. Con Kurt y ellas seriamos 20, podríamos hacer equipos de 10 y 10 en "captura la bandera" –sugirió el chico rubio.

-No lo puedo creer. ¿Quieres jugar con niñas? –exclamó _la reina del dra_ … es decir, Blaine.

-Oh… Sí, para que Kurt pueda jugar también.

-¡¿Y quién es Kurt para…?!

-Yo soy Kurt –dijo una dulce voz, que provenía de algún lugar a las espaldas de Blaine, quien se volteó lenta y dramáticamente hacia el dueño de esa vocecilla cantarina.

Cuando los ojos del moreno conectaron con los hermosos orbes azules de Kurt, el primero no pudo evitar suavizar la mirada y contemplar con admiración al lindo chico que tenía de frente.

-¿Puedo jugar con ustedes? –preguntó dulcemente el castaño.

Blaine, aun mirándolo como estúpido, asintió enérgicamente. Kurt respondió con una encantadora sonrisa. Pronto, el chico se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a avanzar por la calle, todos los demás lo siguieron, pero Blaine se quedó parado en su lugar; Jeff, que era el último en avanzar, se acercó a él y con la mano empujó la mandíbula de su amigo.

-Cierra la boca, que babeas –comentó burlonamente, haciendo a Blaine reaccionar, y salir corriendo tras los otros chicos –tras Kurt-.

 _Lima, Ohio. Agosto de 2006_.

-Es genial que vayas a ir a mí mismo colegio –comentó Blaine, dirigiéndose a Kurt.

Estaban los dos, charlando en el _porche_ de la casa del ojimiel, disfrutando de sus últimos días de verano. No habían podido salir a jugar, pues había varios hombres trabajando en darles mantenimiento a las aceras del vecindario. En ese preciso momento acababan de erradicar una enorme grieta en la acera de la casa de los Anderson.

-Es una lástima que no estemos en la misma clase –se lamentó Kurt.

-Ni en el mismo grado –complementó con un resoplido Blaine.

-Pero no importa, podemos ser amigos sin importar que seas un poco mayor –comentó el de ojos azules alegremente.

-Lo sé… -Blaine pareció un poco más animado –Hey Kurt -dijo, mientras una sonrisilla traviesa se formaba en su rostro –el cemento está fresco y no hay nadie mirando –la sonrisa del moreno se ensanchó más –podríamos escribir nuestros nombres ahí -exclamó emocionado, apuntando hacia la acera.

-Es una gran idea –coincidió Kurt.

 _*Kurt & Blaine_*

Lo que comenzó como el acto "vandálico" de dos niños, en un futuro podría ser toda una historia que contar.

* * *

 **Muy corto :(**

 **Blaine es un año mayor que Kurt :D**

 **Al principio de la Fic, los capítulos estarán llenos de pequeños Flashback de la infancia de Kurt y Blaine, para que entiendan la clase de relación que llevaban los chicos.**

 **Espero les guste, y si es así dejen un Review, o marquen favorito ;)**

 **:***


	3. Cap 2 Everything will be Okay

**Hola :)**

 **La canción es:**

 **Be Okay de Oh Honey, pero la versión de Glee también es valida ;)**

* * *

 _ **Cap. 2. Everything will be Okay.**_

" _ **No puedo quejarme de estos días. Creo que vamos a estar bien"**_

 _ **-Oh honey.**_

 _Lima, Ohio. Finales de Mayo de 2009._

Tener amigos es lo mejor en la vida.

No importa en qué estación del año te encuentres, no importa cuántos años tengas; lo importante es tener amigos.

Los amigos son geniales y divertidos, pero siempre existe un amigo que es mucho más especial que todos tus amigos, alguien que te conoce casi a la perfección y a quien tú conoces que igual modo.

Todos tenemos un mejor amigo… o al menos lo hemos tenido alguna vez.

Blaine Anderson tiene un mejor amigo. Su nombre es Kurt, lo conoce hace 3 años y ellos son inseparables.

-No hagas trampa Blaine –gritó Kurt, molesto porque su amigo había avanzado una casilla más de las que marcaba el dado del Monopoly.

Los dos estaban recostados sobre el piso de la sala, en la casa del de ojos azules, pasando un sábado por la tarde jugando juegos de mesa.

-Esto es tan aburrido –suspiró Blaine, dejando su mejilla reposar contra el suelo adoquinado.

-Lo sé, pero mamá no quiere que pasemos todo el día jugando videojuegos –se lamentó Kurt.

-Es injusto que nuestras madres hayan conspirado para arruinarnos los sábados de videojuegos y comida –se quejó el moreno, fingiendo que sollozaba.

El castaño se rió un poco de él.

-Siempre eres tan dramático –comentó sonriéndole. Blaine le respondió con otra sonrisa -¿a qué hora tienes tus clases de pintura? –preguntó despreocupadamente, mientras se recostaba sobre su espalda.

-A las cinco –respondió el ojimiel.

Blaine había descubierto su amor por el arte un año atrás, y había resultado que, de hecho, era bastante bueno. Sus padres lo habían inscrito a unas clases de pintura los fines de semana.

Él era bueno dibujando, pero lo que más amaba era el paisajismo. Tener un caballete con un lienzo enfrente y recrear un paisaje.

Era divertido para algunos pensar en alguien con la personalidad estridente de Blaine realizando una actividad como pintar; pero Kurt conocía muy bien la manera en la que la mirada de Blaine se suavizaba y sus músculos se relajaban al comenzar a experimentar con los colores, al mover el pincel como si fuera una extensión de su brazo.

El ojimiel sufría toda una transformación, se convertía en alguien que podría parecer demasiado apasionado para sólo tener 13 años. Pero Kurt sabía que sólo mientras pintaba, Blaine era _él mismo._

-Bien, aún faltan unas dos horas para eso ¿por qué no hacemos algo más divertido que el Monopoly? –sugirió el de ojos azules.

-¿Twister? –bromeó el moreno.

-No –respondió Kurt con una media sonrisa.

-Podemos ir al patio a encestar algunas canastas –aportó Blaine.

-Buena idea.

Kurt se levantó y corrió hacia el patio trasero, siendo seguido por su amigo.

* * *

Ellos estuvieron un rato jugando una especie de "partido", uno contra uno –el cual Blaine iba ganando-.

Kurt no era mal basquetbolista, pero Blaine era mucho más rápido que él.

Estaban en medio de una discusión sobre Blaine haciendo trampa –de nuevo- cuando escucharon que Carol, la madrastra de Kurt los llamaba.

-Chicos, ¿están aquí? –preguntó desde la entrada. Ellos la oyeron y rodearon la casa hasta llegar al jardín – ¡Oh, ahí están! –Comentó ella, sonriéndoles –ayúdenme a bajar las compras –ellos iban a protestar, pero Carol agregó –Y podrán jugar videojuegos por una hora.

Los chicos fuero corriendo hasta ella y se apresuraron a quitarle las bolsas que cargaba, y a tomar otras más del maletero del auto para, seguidamente correr hasta la casa y dejarlas en la cocina.

-Es increíble lo que los videojuegos pueden lograr –comentó Carol, echando seguro al auto.

 **/**

Después de que pasaran una hora jugando videojuegos, fue tiempo de que la madre de Blaine pasara a recogerlo para llevarlo a su clase. Los chicos se despidieron con un choque de puños y Kurt vio que Blaine se fuera desde el alfeizar de la ventana.

-¿Te la has pasado bien con Kurt? –preguntó Pam llamando la atención de Blaine.

-Sí, como siempre –respondió -Y ya sabemos lo de tu conspiración con Carol –reclamó el moreno cruzándose de brazos, en una pataleta fingida.

-Yo no sé de qué hablas –mintió ella abriendo bastante los ojos y apartando la mirada.

-¡Mamá! –la reprendió el ojimiel, haciendo que ella comenzara a reír, divertida por la manera en la que su hijo la había regañado.

-Bien, soy culpable –dijo quitando una mano del volante y levantándola "en son de paz".

-Es bueno que lo admitas –comentó Blaine, complacido por la "confesión" de su madre.

-Llegamos –anunció Pam, aparcando el auto frente a una escuela de artes.

La escuela a la que asistía Blaine era una academia artística, donde daban clases privadas de danza clásica y contemporánea; de teatro; de piano; y de pintura y dibujo.

Él amaba ese lugar.

Bajó corriendo del auto, apresurándose para llegar a su aula.

En su clase sólo había siete chicos –contándolo a él- y Blaine era el que más destacaba. Todos amaban sus bosquejos fantasiosos de criaturas místicas.

-Hola Blaine –lo saludó su amiga Quinn, quien iba entrando a tomar sus clases de ballet.

-Hola Quinn –respondió él con una sonrisa. Blaine _creía_ que le gustaba Quinn –oye debo entrar a mi clase, pero cuando salgamos podemos esperar juntos a nuestras mamás –sugirió él, aun sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Me parece perfecto –respondió la chica.

Blaine pensó que se derretiría justo ahí al verla sonreír. Soltó un suspiró y continuó su camino hasta su aula.

* * *

Quinn y Blaine estaban sentados en las escaleras de la entrada de la academia.

Ella aún ataviada con el traje de bailarina, tenía un abrigo tipo gabardina para protegerse del frío, y había cambiado sus zapatillas por unas botas.

Quinn estaba observando los dibujos de Blaine, y Blaine la estaba viendo a ella. Pensaba que su belleza era digna de ser plasmada en un dibujo, pero él aún no se sentía preparado para dibujar retratos.

Él _realmente sentía_ que estaba enamorado de Quinn. Se lo había comentado a Kurt y él le había sugerido que se lo dijera a la chica. Pero Blaine tampoco se sentía listo para eso. Sin embargo _podía imaginar_ una vida con ella.

-Tus dibujos son muy bellos Blaine – le dijo sonriéndole.

-Gracias –comento él devolviéndole la sonrisa. "Hazle un cumplido, idiota" se apremió a sí mismo, después de sonreír por unos segundos –Y tú bailas hermoso.

-Gracias –respondió ella, ruborizándose un poco. Entonces una camioneta aparcó frente a donde ellos estaban e hizo sonar su bocina –Esa es mi mamá. Debo irme Blaine –se despidió ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Ha-hasta mañana –tartamudeó, sorprendido por la acción de Quinn.

-Adiós Blaine –gritó la madre de la rubia desde el auto.

Él sólo fue capaz de agitar la mano con movimientos robóticos.

Pam llegó unos segundos después. Blaine caminó hasta el auto casi como un zombi. Parecía perdido, y su madre lo notó.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupada.

-Mejor que nunca –respondió él, poniendo una mano en la mejilla que había besado Quinn, después volteó su cabeza hacia la ventanilla y le sonrió a la nada, todo el camino hasta casa.

* * *

 **No me odien por esto, el romance entre Quinn y Blaine es necesario para la historia.**

 **Muchas gracias a los que dejaron un Review, no saben lo feliz que me hace eso y lo mucho que me anima a actualizar :)**

 **:***


	4. Cap 3 Maybe is love

**Hey :)**

 **La canción es: One more night de Maroon 5.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Maybe is love 3**

" _ **Pero cariño, ahí vas otra vez haciendo que te quiera. Cariño dejé de utilizar mi cabeza, dejé que todo se fuera"**_

 _ **-Adam Levine.**_

 _Lima, Ohio. Lunes 1_ _ro_ _de Junio de 2009._

Es normal que a los 13 años te sientas _atraído/a por alguien_. Algunos se sienten _atraídos por alguien_ siendo incluso más jóvenes.

Y a esa edad, también es normal que no tengas mucha idea de lo que es estar enamorado, o tener una relación; pero la vida se trata de un constante _"ensayo y error"._

También es normal que algunos chicos y algunas chicas aun no estén seguros de su orientación sexual. Pero ser joven se trata de experimentar.

Blaine Anderson _creía_ saber lo que quería, a sus cortos 13 años _pensaba_ estar _enamorado_ de Quinn, una chica que conocía de su academia de artes; y el también _suponía_ que era cien por ciento heterosexual.

 _Después de todo, la juventud también se trata de equivocarse._

-¡Es que Kurt! ¡Fue maravilloso! –Exclamó Blaine suspirando mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama cubierta por una manta azul oscuro –Ella es tan… oh –gritó el ojimiel, llevando su mano a la mejilla que Quinn le había besado el sábado.

Blaine y Kurt acababan de llegar de la escuela, y estaban en casa del mayor. Blaine no había perdido oportunidad, y nada más llegar a su hogar, había arrastrado a Kurt hasta su habitación para hablarle sobre Quinn.

-¿Tan "oh"? –Se burló Kurt imitando a su amigo – ¿y qué significa ser "tan oh"?

-Significa ser tan… _ella_ –respondió Blaine, ignorando la broma y suspirando de nuevo.

- _Oh Blainey,_ siempre eres tan dramático. Sólo fue un beso en la mejilla. Si fuera tú me emocionaría si ella me dijera que le gusto –comentó Kurt, lanzándose a la cama junto a Blaine.

-Ese será el siguiente paso –respondió alegremente –sólo espera, mi querido amigo.

-Está bien, esperaré. Solamente intenta que pase en esta vida –dijo él con sorna.

-No te burles de mí. Quinn aún me intimida. No me siento preparado para decirle lo que siento. Sólo estoy esperando el momento perfecto –confesó Blaine mirando hacia el techo.

-Lo sé Blaine. Y ya llegará –lo apoyó el castaño.

Kurt sólo tenía 12 años, pero era bastante maduro. No maduro de una forma aburrida –porque él a veces era como un niño, revoloteando por todas partes –sino la clase de madurez que te ayuda a entender, ciertas cosas que algunas veces eran muy complicadas.

-Pero dejemos el tema –sugirió Blaine sentándose en la cama y tomando de su mesita de noche un cuaderno de dibujo y un lápiz.

-Okey. Hablemos de… -Kurt lo pensó un poco -¡Del campamento! –exclamó, llamando completamente la atención de Blaine.

-¡Fantástico! –Dijo emocionado -¡Muero de ganas de ir!

-¡Yo también! –coincidió Kurt sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

La familia de Kurt siempre salía de campamento una semana en el verano. Lo hacían desde que Burt se había casado con Carol. Y el verano siguiente a cuando los chicos se conocieron, invitaron a Blaine. Y lo habían invitado el año siguiente y lo estaban invitando ahora. Los padres de Kurt también habían invitado a los padres de Blaine.

Kurt sonreía de lado, y se seguía marcando una pequeña arruguita que parecía enmarcar su bella sonrisa. Blaine lo vio atentamente un segundo, y se le ocurrió algo.

-Kurt… -se aventuró el ojimiel.

-Hmmm –murmuró él, para que su amigo supiera que tenía su atención.

-¿Te molestaría modelar tu sonrisa para mí? Sólo un rato –preguntó él sonriendo.

-¿Modelar mi sonrisa? –preguntó Kurt, confundido.

-Sí, modelarla para que yo pueda dibujarla –respondió Blaine.

-Oh, hablas de sonreír para que hagas tus trazos –afirmó, entendiendo por fin.

-Sí, como si fueras mi modelo –comentó divertido.

-Está bien, lo haré –accedió Kurt sonriendo exageradamente, mostrando los dientes, haciendo que su bella sonrisa pareciera más bien una mueca.

-No, así no –lo reprendió Blaine –sonríe de medio lado, como lo hacías hace un momento –Kurt lo obedeció –Así está bien –dijo él, complacido.

El moreno tomó de nuevo su lápiz y su cuaderno, y comenzó a hacer un bosquejo de la sonrisa del de ojos azules.

Él había tenido la idea de usar a Kurt para practicar, y así poder hacerle un retrato a Quinn. Hoy sería la sonrisa de su mejor amigo. Mañana quizá los ojos de su madre y después la nariz de su padre. Quería poder hacer un retrato perfecto, basándose en la imagen mental que tenía de la chica, y sorprenderla dándoselo el día de su cumpleaños –que sería en octubre- así que tenía mucho tiempo para practicar.

No había pensado antes en ensayar sus trazos, pero al ver a Kurt sonreír de esa manera… se le ocurrió que si él pudiera, realmente, captar la esencia de esa bella sonrisa, sería capaz de dibujar a Quinn a la perfección.

-Okey –murmuró Blaine concentrado en su dibujo, alternaba su atención de Kurt a la hoja y viceversa.

-Blaine ¿ya puedo dejar de sonreír?, se comienza a entumir mi cara –dijo el castaño sin dejar de sonreír.

-Shhh –lo silenció el ojimiel –No te muevas. Ya voy a acabar –Blaine pasó su lápiz por el papel un par de veces más, después estiró la mano hasta su mesa de noche, abrió un cajón y sacó un estuche de metal que contenía carboncillo, y lo uso para difuminar y remarcar la línea de sus labios, marcó un par de detalles más. Admiró su obra y sonrió complacido -¡Listo! –exclamó encantado.

-Al fin –celebró el de ojos azules, frotando su mejilla entumecida –Déjame verlo –pidió a Blaine; él asintió sonriendo y le pasó a Kurt su obra –Oh –exclamó asombrado –es tan… -Kurt no encontraba las palabras -… hermosa. Esa no puede ser mi sonrisa –bromeó el chico –es demasiado bella.

-Pues lo es Kurt –dijo Blaine, sonriendo ampliamente –Eres un gran modelo, fue un placer trabajar contigo –agregó fingiendo una voz de "hombre que sabe lo que hace", y le extendió la mano a al castaño.

-Cuando quiera señor –respondió él, estrechando su mano.

-Creo que… le tomaré la palabra señor Hummel.

-Lo haría de nuevo, encantado… Si me dejas quedarme con el siguiente dibujo que hagas de mí –negoció el chico.

Blaine lo pensó un momento, y después respondió con una sonrisa.

-Es un trato.

* * *

 _Lima, Ohio. Sábado 6 de Junio de 2009._

 _-_ Esa sonrisa es bellísima Blaine –dijo Quinn mirando fijamente al susodicho.

Ella y Blaine estaban sentados esperando juntos a sus madres, como siempre, Quinn estaba viendo los dibujos que había hecho él en la semana.

-Lo sé, y no es por alardear. En realidad mi modelo tiene una bonita sonrisa –comentó el moreno, sonriendo orgulloso de su trabajo.

-¿Y quién fue tu modelo? –Preguntó ella frunciendo un poco el ceño – _Ella_ debe ser muy hermosa –Por un segundo, a Blaine le pareció que Quinn estaba _celosa._

-En realidad –comentó él, apartando la mirada para contener la risa que estaba reteniendo debido a la reacción de la chica –Es la sonrisa de Kurt, mi mejor amigo –explicó él, soltando una carcajada.

-Oh –dijo ella, ruborizándose un poco. Blaine seguía riendo –No te burles de mí –pidió ella, empujando un poco su hombro. El paró de reír y la volteó a ver, y cuando sus miradas conectaron, los dos comenzaron a reír como Locos.

Entonces, como cada sábado a las 7, la madre de Quinn llegó a recogerla. Y ella repitió la acción de la semana anterior: besó la mejilla de Blaine; pero esta vez él no se congeló.

-Adiós Quinn –respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Adiós Blaine –gritó su madre.

-Adiós señora Fabray –contestó encantado hacia la mujer y vio cómo se iba la camioneta –Ah –suspiró Blaine llevándose una mano a la mejilla besada por Quinn –podría acostumbrarme a esto.

* * *

 **Blainey es todo un artista :D quizá esto pueda dar un giro ;)**

 **Por ahora solo vemos el lado de Blaine pero pronto sabremos de Kurt**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar, realmente sus palabras son lo que me hacen seguir con la historia**

 **:***


	5. Cap 4 Somewhere only we know

**Hola:)**

 **La canción es:**

 **Somewhere only we know de Keane, pero la versión de Glee también es muy valida 3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Somewhere only we know.**

" _ **Atravesé un árbol caído, sentí sus ramas mirándome. ¿Es este el lugar que solíamos amar? ¿Es este el lugar con el que he estado soñando?"**_

 _ **-Keane.**_

 _Lima, Ohio. Verano de 2009._

Blaine Anderson iba a ir de campamento con Kurt Hummel, su mejor amigo, y él podía asegurar que sería una de las mejores experiencias del mundo. Aunque no fuera la primera vez que fueran juntos, Blaine estaba seguro de que sería aún mejor que la vez anterior.

Ahora, ellos se encontraban sentados en el asiento trasero del auto de los Anderson, y se dirigían a la reserva en la que solía acampar la familia de Kurt–Y ahora también la de Blaine- cada verano.

Los chicos charlaban despreocupadamente, pensando en todo lo que harían cuando llegaran a su _lugar favorito en el mundo_.

-Después de elegir nuestra cabaña, podríamos dar un paseo –sugirió Kurt.

-Sí –coincidió Blaine sonriendo –y después podemos ir al lago.

-Genial –coincidió el de cabellos castaños.

-Ya quiero llegar –comentó impaciente el ojimiel.

-Yo también –aseguró el más joven –Oh y Blaine –Kurt tuvo una idea –y por la noche, cuando hagamos la fogata podríamos… -se lo pensó un momento, y Blaine le robó la idea.

-¡Cantar un poco! –exclamó, feliz.

-Es justo lo que iba a decir –dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Lo sé –respondió Blaine devolviéndole la sonrisa

* * *

Cuando llegaron al lugar en el que iban a acampar, Kurt y Blaine se apresuraron a escoger la acabaña en la que se quedarían juntos. Este año habían rogado por tener una para ellos dos únicamente, finalmente habían convencido a sus madres, y ahí estaban, poniéndose las botas y el repelente contra insectos, listos para explorar los alrededores.

Los chicos se pusieron en marcha, aventurándose en el bosque, paseando entre los árboles y las enredaderas; en su camino vieron un par de aves, y alguna que otra ardilla revoloteando por ahí.

-Crucemos el arroyo –sugirió Kurt.

-¿Hablas de… ir más allá? –preguntó Blaine con cierta duda.

-Sí, vamos. Quizá encontremos algo realmente fantástico. Ya sabes, como un lugar secreto, _un lugar que… sólo nosotros conozcamos_ –comentó Kurt, saltando la primera piedra del camino a través del riachuelo. Blaine no lo siguió –Ven Blaine, será divertido –lo animó el de ojos azules.

El mayor se lo pensó un momento, antes de seguir a Kurt. Pero decidió que debía de ir porque sabía que su amigo iría de cualquier modo, y no podía dejar que se perdiera solo. Era mejor si se perdían _juntos_.

-¡Kurt! ¡Espérame! –gritó Blaine apresurándose a seguir a su amigo por el camino.

-Sabía que _no me dejarías solo_ –comentó Kurt, sin voltear a ver a Blaine, concentrándose en el lugar en el que ponía su pie.

-Nunca lo haría –le aseguró el ojimiel.

-Yo tampoco lo haría –le prometió Kurt, mientras saltaba la última piedra del camino –Oh –exclamó aferrándose a una rama –está algo resba… -él no pudo terminar la frase.

Blaine había resbalado por el fango y había rodado a través de algunas ramas bajas de un árbol, que cubrían la vista de una pequeña depresión que conducía hacia un claro.

-¡Blaine! –gritó Kurt asustado, apresurándose a bajar la pequeña colina, para llegar al lugar en el que su amigo había caído.

El moreno estaba sentado en suelo lleno de maleza, dándole la espalada a Kurt. El de ojos azules llegó a su lado, agitado por haber bajado corriendo.

-Oh dios, Blaine ¿estás bien? –preguntó preocupado.

-Lo encontré –dijo, confundiendo por completo a su amigo.

-¿Qué encontraste? –Cuestionó preocupado -¿te has golpeado la cabeza? –preguntó agachándose a lado de él. Kurt no se había percatado de lo que había a sus espaldas. No veía lo que Blaine estaba observando. Sólo lo veía a él, preocupado porque hubiera sufrido una contusión.

-No –respondió Blaine –sólo voltea –pidió.

Cuando Kurt miró hacia donde Blaine lo hacía, y vio el hermoso claro, lleno de florecillas silvestres y con ese enorme árbol atravesado en el medio, lleno de otros cientos de plantas que crecían a través de él. Entonces entendió a qué se refería su mejor amigo

-Encontraste nuestro lugar –aseguró sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Kurt y Blaine estaban recostados entre las flores que crecían en el claro, hablando de cosas sin sentido, simplemente pasando la tarde.

El ojimiel había sufrido algunos raspones y había conseguido una camiseta y unos pantalones llenos de lodo, pero fuera de eso no se había hecho ningún daño.

-Podríamos regresar a este lugar siempre que vengamos a la reserva –dijo Blaine.

- _Debemos_ hacerlo –aseguró Kurt –Es _nuestro_ lugar.

-Supongo que tienes razón –respondió el moreno sonriendo –y yo definitivamente tengo que traer un lienzo aquí y pintarlo en él.

-Es un bello lugar –coincidió el de cabellos castaños, mientras se ponía de pie –es hora de irnos Blainey –comentó, extendiéndole una mano, para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Lo sé –dijo Blaine tomado la mano que le ofrecía su amigo -¿Volveremos mañana? –preguntó, deseoso de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

-Pues claro –le aseguró Kurt –Nosotros siempre volveremos.

* * *

Cuando regresaron al lugar donde se ubicaban las cabañas, se dispusieron a ayudar a sus padres a buscar leña para la fogata. No habían sido consientes del paso del tiempo, ellos se habían perdido la hora de comer. Para cuando se habían reunido de nuevo con sus familias, ya eran las cinco de la tarde, y habían salido a dar su paseo casi cuatro horas atrás. Como era de suponerse, sus madres los regañaron un poco, diciéndoles que las habían tenido preocupadas, y todas esas cosas que las madres decían para que te sintieras mal y no volvieras a hacer lo que las había hecho molestar.

Aunque ellos definitivamente lo harían de nuevo. Definitivamente volverían a su lugar secreto.

Y lo harían el año siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente a ese.

Porque todos compartimos algo especial con nuestros amigos ¿cierto?, y al menos uno de los involucrados se esmera en seguir las tradiciones ¿no?, y eso es genial… excepto cuando eres el único que lo intenta realmente.

* * *

 **Pido una disculpa porque este capítulo a tardado un poco en llegar :D, pero había estado un poco atareada :|**

 **Es un tanto corto...**

 **Gracias por comentar y marcar favoritos, o simplemente por leer:)**

 **:***


	6. Cap 5 Everybody's changing

**Hola :3**

 **La canción es:**

 **Everybody's Changing de Keane (es uno de mis grupos favoritos XD)**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo. 5. Everybody's Changing_**

 _" **Muy Poco tiempo.** **Tratando de entender quién soy** **.** **Tratando de hacer un movimiento para quedarme en el juego.** **Trato de mantenerme despierto y de recordar mi nombre** **.** **Pero todos están cambiando y no siento lo mismo."**_

 _ **-Keane.**_

 _Lima, Ohio. Verano de 2011._

El tiempo mueve al mundo. Todos somos víctimas de él. Nos usa y nos deja en el camino. Somos piezas insignificantes en su juego, somos como gotas de lluvia que caen al océano. Nuestra vida es un momento, que no significa nada para el tiempo.

El tiempo es invisible, no tiene color… aunque si lo tuviera, probablemente sería _negro._

Es verdad que algunas veces sólo el tiempo nos puede dar respuestas, y por eso debemos ser pacientes. También hay que recordar que, es imposible detener al tiempo.

Blaine Anderson lo sabía perfectamente, pero algunas veces quería intentarlo, quería que la vida tuviera un botón de reversa, para así poder volver a los buenos tiempos, cuando no sentía que todos lo dejaban en el camino.

-Sé que estoy siendo dramático –susurró Blaine, arrancando algunas florecillas que tenía cerca –pero tengo miedo.

-Lo sé –respondió Kurt –a todos nos asusta un poco crecer. Pero ve el lado bueno, en un año más tendrás licencia para conducir. Además conocerás chicas lindas…

-Pero yo tengo a Quinn y no quiero otras chicas –lo interrumpió el ojimiel, quejándose.

-Vale, no necesitas chicas nuevas… pero harás nuevos amigos –trató de nuevo.

-Pero me gustan los viejos –chilló el moreno.

-Sólo se optimista. El próximo año Quinn y yo estaremos ahí también. Además aun vivimos en la misma calle. No hay razón para distanciarnos –lo consoló el de cabello castaño.

-¿Lo prometes? –pidió Blaine.

-Lo prometo –respondió Kurt con una enorme sonrisa.

Blaine suspiró y se dejó caer en el pasto.

-Odio ser mayor que ustedes –volvió a quejarse.

-Lo sé –se limitó a decir Kurt, mientras se recostaba a su lado –Pero vamos Blaine, estamos de campamento, a ti te encanta acampar, y estamos en _nuestro lugar secreto,_ tú amas este sitio. Por favor deja de estar triste –rogó el chico.

-Lo siento –se disculpó el ojimiel –Sé que estoy siendo chocante y amargado.

-No te disculpes –respondió Kurt, dándole una encantadora sonrisa –En tu lugar, yo estaría igual.

* * *

-¿Blaine? –preguntó Quinn andando por el pasillo que daba a la habitación de su (por ahora) _novio_ –Blaine, sé que estás ahí –comentó tocando la puerta –Y sé que estas escuchando a todo volumen tu soundtrack de Mamma Mia –gritó mientras pateaba la puerta tratando de que el ojimiel la escuchara sobre "Dancing Queen" -¡Abre la puta puerta! –volvió a gritar. Ella estaba a punto de tirar abajo aquel trozo de madera, cuando unos ojos castaños extremadamente tristes la miraron fijamente –Oh cariño –susurró, y se apresuró a abrazarlo.

-Hola Quinn –dijo él tristemente.

-Mírate _amor_ , tienes que estar muy triste. Sólo escuchas covers de las canciones de Abba cuando estas realmente mal –comentó ella tomando el rostro de Blaine entre sus manos y examinándolo.

-Estoy bien –dijo él, zafándose de su agarre y lanzándose a la cama.

La rubia suspiró resignada, y se sentó en el sillón de la esquina, observando fijamente a Blaine mientras empezaba a llorar debido a que la canción que había comenzado era "our last summer"

-¡Diablos Blaine! Sabes que no es nuestro "último verano"-comentó haciendo énfasis en esas dos palabras –y además esa canción no tiene nada que ver con este momento… vamos, ni siquiera estamos en parís… aunque esa si es razón para echarse a llorar –comenzó ella a pensar en voz alta –como sea, he venido porque estoy preocupada por ti, al igual que… bueno ¡Todos los que te conocen! –le gritó ella.

-Lo siento –comentó Blaine, limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano –no quiero que se preocupen –él se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta su Mp3 y lo desconecto de las bocinas –Es sólo que… únicamente quedan dos semanas de verano, y eso me pone mal.

-Lo sé… -comenzó Quinn a consolarlo, pero Blaine interrumpió.

-Dejen todos de decir que saben lo que siento, porque no es verdad. Nadie sabe lo que siento –gritó molesto.

-Bien –comentó la chica de ojos verdes, manteniendo la calma –Entonces explícame.

-¡Todos me están dejando en el paso Quinn! –Exclamó sin gritar mucho –Es evidente que yo soy el imbécil que los necesita a ustedes…

-Eso no es verdad Blaine. No digas estupideces. Kurt y yo te queremos, y te necesitamos tanto como tú a nosotros.

-Pero cuando llegue a la preparatoria no tendré a nadie, estaré solo –dijo en un susurro él.

-Sabes que no es verdad, tienes más amigos que nosotros dos… quiero decir ¡Yo ni siquiera estoy en el mismo colegio del que acabas de graduarte! Blaine, conoces a medio Lima, no me vengas con tonterías.

-Pero no me sirve de nada, yo quiero llevarlos a ustedes conmigo –se quejó como un niño que le pide a su mamá para poder llevar su juguete preferido a un viaje, pero su madre se lo niega porque sabe que lo perderá.

-No vas a ninguna parte Blaine, sólo has pasado a preparatoria. Aún vives en este vecindario, a un par de casas de la de Kurt. Y también iras a la academia los fines de semana. Y nos veremos por las tardes como siempre. No estés mal. Todos odiamos que estés mal.

-¡Es verdad! –Dijeron al unísono unas voces provenientes del pasillo, acto seguido cinco cabezas se asomaron por la puerta –Pam, Harry (el padre de Blaine), Kurt, Jeff y Finn-

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí? –preguntó Blaine un poco confundido.

-Todos estábamos preocupados por ti –dijo Kurt, entrando a la habitación y sentándose junto a el ojimiel–Yo intente hablar contigo, pero al parecer no soy muy bueno alentando, así que Quinn se ofreció porque… es tu novia –completó, sin saber qué otro "alago" usar.

Quinn lo miró mal y él le sonrió.

-No pienses en que estarás solo –dijo Jeff ( _sip, resucitó de las cenizas cual ave fénix)_ –Yo iré al mismo colegio, siempre hemos sido amigo ¿no es así? –preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada.

Blaine asintió y sonrió.

-Y si te sirve de algo –dijo Finn _(¿qué hacia él ahí?)_ –Yo voy a esa preparatoria, y es genial... siempre podrás contar conmigo.

-¿Hablas enserio? –preguntó el moreno, dudoso; Blaine y Finn no se llevaban muy bien desde que a los doce años el ojimiel y Kurt habían entrado a su habitación, tomado su balón de futbol preferido y lanzado al patio de la vecina.

-Eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano. ¡Por supuesto que hablo enserio! –respondió él feliz, y Blaine decidió creerle.

-Gracias a todos –dijo –realmente les agradezco que hagan esto.

-Vamos Blainey –dijo Pam con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –Lo mereces.

-Ahora –dijo él, cambiando de modo "estoy tan triste que escucharé Abba hasta morir ahogado en mis lágrimas" a modo "Soy feliz como un cachorro al que le rascan la barriga" –Disfrutemos lo que queda de verano.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y salieron corriendo de ahí.

Es genial sentir que le importas a alguien ¿cierto?, ojalá pudieras tomar ese sentimiento, meterlo a una caja y atesorarlo eternamente, porque lamentablemente era uno de esos sentimientos pasajeros.

* * *

 **Decidí llamar Harry al padre de Blaine porque, que yo recuerde, jamas se menciona su nombre XD**

 **Finn será algo así como un personaje de relleno y es dos años mayor que Kurt.**

 **Gracias a** marelyway saitohime y Cesklaine **por comentar en los capítulos :D**

 **-Marelyway: lamento haberte hecho sufrir con el cap anterior :( y te entiendo completamente porque yo también me he sentido así. Después de todo esta fic se basa en echos reales ;)**

 **Un abrazo a todos los que dejan un review, marcan favorito o simplemente leen**

 **all the love.**

 **:***


	7. Cap 6 I will try to fix you

**Celebremos el 80 % de probabilidad de que pase mi examen de mate... Maratón (de dos caps xd opps)**

 **La canción...**

 **Fix you de Coldplay, también es valida versión Glee ;)**

 **Responderé comentarios abajo :D**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6. Fix you.**_

" _ **Las luces te guiarán a casa, e iluminaran tus huesos y yo trataré de I will try to fix you."**_

 _ **-Coldplay.**_

 _Lima, Ohio. Primer día de escuela después del verano de 2011._

Comenzar de nuevo.

Es una oferta tentadora para algunos, y para otros es el fin de su mundo.

Blaine Anderson era de los que pensaban lo segundo.

Pero realmente había quienes se lo pasaban peor.

-Buenos días alumnos –dijo una maestra entrando al aula –Mi nombre es Andrea Pullman –dijo la mujer –Y soy su maestra de historia.

Todos soltaron un "Oh" colectivo; porque, vamos ¿historia a las 7:30 a.m.? ¿Estaban locos, o realmente querían que todos tomaran una siesta?

-Lo sé, lo sé –dijo la señorita Pullman –puede resultar algo cansado tomar historia a esta hora. Pero ya verán que les encantará mi clase. Sin embargo hoy tomaremos la hora para presentarnos ¿qué les parece? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ella realmente no quería escuchar la respuesta, pero ya que insistió…

-No… -exclamaron todos al unísono.

-Okey… empiezo a pensar que me equivoque de aula –dijo ella, caminando hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido –porque que yo recuerde, no soy maestra de coro… ¡Así que dejen de decir todo en sincronización y comiencen a presentarse! –Gritó la rubia molesta –Tú serás el primero –dijo apuntando a Blaine –Nombre y apellido –exigió la mujer, apartando sus anteojos de su rostro.

-Blaine Anderson –dijo él tranquilamente, levantándose de su cómodo lugar junto a la ventana y el cual no tenía que compartir con nadie (las ventajas de llegar temprano), mientras agitaba su mano a modo de saludo y sonreía de medio lado.

Blaine pudo escuchar como algunas chicas comenzaban a hablar en susurros sobre él. Sólo cosas buenas, por supuesto: _"Es guapo", "que hermosos ojos", "¿vistes ese trasero?", "Lo sé, es tan lindo y respingado"._

El ojimiel sonrió con suficiencia, quizá no le sentara tan mal entrar a la preparatoria.

* * *

 _Lima, Ohio… ¿Tres horas después?_

Realmente él se equivocó.

No es que fuera un marginado, o que nadie quisiera hablarle o que todos lo evitaran. No. Es sólo que él no encajaba, no sentía que lo hiciera.

Varios Finn y otros chicos lo habían invitado a sentarse en sus mesas a la hora del almuerzo, pero él los había rechazado… incluso las porristas le habían hecho lugar, pero él no quería a las porristas, quería a Quinn… aunque nunca se hubiera sentado en el almuerzo con ella, porque estaba en otra escuela… pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que la extrañaba. Y tampoco se iba a sentar con los deportistas, o con los populares, o con los de último grado… porque ninguno era Kurt.

Así que había comido solo –relativamente, porque un chico raro se había sentado en su mesa, y lo había visto fijamente mientras se comía la ensalada –finalmente había salido corriendo de ahí a refugiarse al baño.

Se aseguró de que los tres chicos que estaban dentro salieran, se apresuró a cerrar la puerta con pestillo y se acercó al lavabo. Abrió la llave y puso ambas manos bajo el agua, pensando por un momento en qué hacer con su vida. Cerró el grifo y se alejó.

Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería irse de ahí.

De pronto Blaine escuchó un sollozo proveniente de una de las cabinas de baño. Se acercó lentamente hacia las puertas, buscando una que estuviera cerrada con cerrojo. Al final la encontró, y tocó un par de veces para llamar la atención de quien estaba dentro.

-¿Hola?- llamó Blaine con preocupación- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó amablemente, pero no obtuvo respuesta -¿Éstas bien?, vamos, responde.

Pero fue inútil, la persona que estaba dentro del cubículo no parecía muy cooperadora, así que el ojimiel tomó medidas drásticas. Se metió al cubículo continuo y se subió al escusado, asomando la cabeza sobre la delgada pared azul que los separaba.

Blaine se llevó una sorpresa. Realmente no se esperaba lo que vio.

Era una chica. Llorando en el baño de hombres.

Bueno, de momento no importaban las circunstancias, lo importante era saber que le pasaba y ayudarla.

-Hola señorita- saludó educadamente -No quiero ser entrometido pero ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué no lo ves idiota?- exclamó ella, parecía molesta -me estoy saltando clases para poder pasar el día llorando- dijo aún enfadada. Ella tenía acento, y no era americano.

-Si no te molesta... ¿por qué has venido a refugiarte aquí en vez de en el baño de mujeres? -preguntó él con curiosidad.

-Porque no iba a arriesgarme a que ninguna de esas perras malditas me viera llorar- dijo ella, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y Blaine fuera el único imbécil que no lo captaba.

-Okey... -comentó un poco confundido -De cualquier modo, ¿por qué llorabas? -esa curiosidad lo iba a matar uno de estos días.

-Bueno, principalmente porque mi vida es una mierda. Mi padre está muerto y mi otro padre me quiere lejos porque le recuerdo a él. Técnicamente me han sacado a rastras de Wellington, y me han puesto en un avión hacia está ciudad horrible. Y el maldito de mi papá ni siquiera me dijo que él no venía conmigo- ella hizo una pausa para respirar, pues había dicho todo eso de corrido, y prosiguió con su historia- y así es mi americano amigo, mi padre está en Nueva York derrochando dinero para ver si olvida a su esposo muerto. Mientras su pobre hija llora en el baño de una escuela. Deseosa de regresar a casa. Ahora dime, si fueras yo ¿no estarías llorando también? -preguntó ella más calmada.

-Sinceramente, no necesito imaginar que soy tú. ¡Realmente quiero llorar sólo con verte! –Dijo riendo un poco, sabía que se ganaría un golpe en el rostro, pero si no se reía sentía que se pondría a llorar también –Vamos, sal de ahí. Eres un desastre. Tienes la mascara corrida y los ojos rojos. Anda habré la puerta –la alentó, saliendo de su cubículo y parándose frente al de ella –Por favor señorita Neozelandesa –pidió amablemente.

Escuchó un suspiro y el pestillo de la puerta abriéndose.

La chica de bonitos ojos castaños y cabellos oscuros salió de ahí, alisando el uniforme.

-Oh, y este horrible uniforme se agrega a mis razón para llorar -comentó ella acomodándose la corbata - ¿Qué diablos pasa con los que impusieron esta cosa? ¿Quién les dijo que una corbata, una camisa, un saco y una falda corta se veían bien juntos? -preguntó, volviendo a estar molesta.

-De hecho –comentó Blaine –sí luces bien –trató de subirle el ánimo, pero no lo decía sólo por decirlo, sino porque era verdad.

-Supongo que gracias pequeño americano, pero no tienes que mentir –respondió ella, mientras echaba un poco de agua a su cara para deshacerse de los restos de mascara -¿sabes? –Preguntó ella de repente –ni siquiera sé porque mierda me puse mascara si sabía que mi destino sería pasarla llorando –comentó con sorna mientras sacaba de su bolsa una toalla desechable y se limpiaba la cara con ella.

Blaine no había dicho nada en todo el rato, sólo la observaba con curiosidad. Él se sentía igual de desecho que ella, la diferencia era que la chica si tenía buenas razones para sufrir.

-Cómo sea -dijo ella, sacando a Blaine de sus ensoñaciones –Gracias amigo americano.

-No fue nada... –dejó la frase incompleta, indicado que le dijera su nombre.

-Rachel –respondió –Soy Rachel Berry –comentó extendiendo su mano hacia el moreno.

-Blaine Anderson –respondió él, estrechando la mano que le ofrecían.

-Bien, Blaine Anderson –pronunció con su acento -¿quieres contarme algunos secretos?

* * *

Blaine y Rachel decidieron que no querían entrar a clases. La hora del almuerzo ya había terminado así que debían de ser cuidadosos al salir del baño.

El ojimiel fue el primero en salir para asegurarse de que no había nadie en el pasillo, después le hizo una señal con la mano a su nueva amiga, para que ella también saliera de los sanitarios.

Pegaron sus espaldas a la pared, y comenzaron a caminar hacia el patio. Era curioso que una escuela de paga con uniformes horrendos y profesores estrictos, no tuviera a nadie vigilando los pasillos, y los chicos agradecieron eso.

Llegaron al patio de la escuela, tenía una fuente en el centro, y estaba rodeada de flores, y alrededor había muchos árboles. Blaine y Rachel se resguardaron bajo uno que se localizaba bastante alejado del edificio principal del colegio.

-Nunca me había saltado clases el primer día de escuela –comentó el moreno riendo.

-Bueno, yo nunca me había saltado clases –dijo la chica, riendo también.

-¿Hablas enserio?, pareces de las chicas que se saltan clases todo el tiempo, porque odian la escuela.

-Yo no odio la escuela –respondió ella –odio esta escuela. Y de cualquier modo, en mi colegio era casi imposible escaparse.

-Eso lo explica todo –comentó Blaine, ganándose un golpe en la cara – ¡oye! –exclamó riendo.

-Eso no explica nada, tonto americano. No soy una chica mala –dijo ella con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Pues lo pareces –se burló Anderson.

Rachel reflexionó un minuto.

-Es tú país, quizá aquí tengan otro concepto de chica mala. Así que sí tú lo dices, supongo que es cierto. Soy una chica mala, y como tal, comenzaré a hacer cosas malas –concluyó ella con una sonrisa malévola, que realmente intimidó a Blaine.

-¿Hablas enserio? –cuestionó él.

-Por supuesto –respondió ella –Deja que te ilumine cariño, hasta este momento lo único bueno que le encuentro a Lima es que nadie me conoce –le explicó, sonriendo ampliamente –Y si nadie me conoce, yo no tengo que actuar como la chica linda que no soy.

-¿En Wellington te conocían por ser una chica linda? –Preguntó el ojimiel con sorna -¿de esas que usan coletas con moños y visten de rosa?

Rachel se lo pensó un momento –No exactamente de ese modo, pero casi –comentó.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Blaine estaba intrigado.

-Jamás decía malas palabras. Mis padres estaban orgullosos de mí, siempre les decía a todos que cuando fuera mayor quería ser una gran estrella de Broadway. Todos conocían a Rachel Berry, linda chica, expediente limpio. Un gran futuro por delante –finalizó ella, con ambas cejas levantadas en señal de desagrado.

-Pero tú no eres así –adivinó él.

-Ni de lejos –confirmó ella –Y ya que ahora no tengo a nadie que se enorgullezca de mí, o que conozca más a Rachel Berry… ¿Por qué no cambiar un poco?

-Empezar de nuevo –musitó Blaine, para sí mismo, pero ella lo escuchó.

-Correcto –comentó con un suspiró –empezar de nuevo. Quizá podrías hacer lo mismo Blaine Anderson –sugirió Rachel.

-¿Yo? –preguntó él, confundido. Ella asintió en respuesta –No es por alardear, pero todo el mundo me conoce.

-Ellos creen que te conocen –le corrigió.

-Pero… ¿y las personas que realmente lo hacen? –reflexionó Blaine, pensando en sus amigos.

-Vamos, nadie nos conoce realmente. Ni siquiera nosotros mismos lo hacemos –indicó ella, con una sonrisa de suficiencia –sólo piénsalo Blaine.

-Lo haré.

Él realmente estaba pensando en reencontrarse, y presentía que Rachel podría serle de gran ayuda. Quizá ella pensara en ser una chica mala, pero no dejaría de lado a la persona que la había salvado en el peor día de su vida.

Decidiera lo que decidiera, él había ganado una amiga ese día.

* * *

 **Imaginemos que Rachel es Neozelandesa... no es tan necesario pero me gusta xD, aquí ella no quiere ser actriz de Broadway.**

 **La preparatoria a la que van es algo como una mezcla entre Dalton Academy y M** **ckinley... ellos no se unirán al club Glee :(**

 **Respuestas:**

saitohime **a mí tampoco me gustan juntos, pero necesitaba una novia para Blaine xD**

darckel **paciencia saltamontes el drama llegará;)**

Candy Criss **Bienvenida a la fic, espero que la disfrutes. Concuerdo contigo, los chicos hetero no van lanzando alagos a otros chicos... pero Blaine es PRESUNTAMENTE hetero ;)**

 **Gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y la lectura**

 **:***


	8. Cap 7 Begin Again

**Tardé mucho en actualizar porque me invitaron a comer xD**

 **Este es el capítulo más largo que ha tenido hasta ahora la Fic.**

 **La canción es:**

 **It's time de Imagine Dragons (LOS AMO), pueden escuchar la versión Glee si quieren:)**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7. Begin Again.**_

" _ **Es tiempo de comenzar, ¿no? Me vuelvo un poquito más grande, pero entonces admitiré que sólo soy el mismo que era antes. Ahora no entiendes que nunca podré cambiar quien soy"**_

 _ **-Imagine dragons.**_

 _Lima, Ohio. Sábado, al finalizar la primera semana de escuela después del verano del 2011._

Hacer amigos.

Ciertamente, no a todos nos gustan esas palabras.

Cuando estamos pasando por un momento difícil, es cuando menos queremos ser sociables. Pero algunas veces un desconocido se da cuenta de nuestro dolor, y decide ayudarnos a pesar de no conocernos. Esos desconocidos casi siempre son grandes personas.

Y de ese modo encontramos un amigo, sin siquiera estarlo buscando.

Blaine Anderson no estaba buscando amigos nuevos, y Rachel Berry tampoco lo hacía, sin embargo las circunstancias los unieron. Y se podría decir que hicieron buenas migas.

El sábado era el día favorito de Blaine. No porque no hubiera escuela –como todos sospecharíamos –sino porque los sábados podía pasarse el día entero con Kurt, y por la tarde podía ir a la academia de artes y ver a Quinn. Sus madres habían parado de ir a buscarlos, así que ahora Blaine acompañaba a su _novia_ a casa y después se iba a la suya.

El año escolar también estaba comenzando en la academia, y Bailen estaba emocionado porque los profesores estaban hablando sobre extender las clases otros días de la semana.

Aunque ya no lo iba a recoger a la hora de salida, Pam aun insistía en llevar a Blaine, y él no ponía demasiada resistencia.

Aún faltaban unos diez minutos para las cinco –hora en la que comenzaban las clases del moreno –y él subía despreocupadamente los escalones de la entrada, cuando sintió la presión de un brazo sobre sus hombros. Él volteo algo sorprendido y se encontró a Quinn a su lado, vestida con su traje de bailarina, y con su bolsa al hombro. La beso.

-Hola cariño –dijo ella sonriendo.

-Te he extrañado –dijo Blaine abrazándola.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo y comentó entre risas –Tú nunca cambias Blainey. Eres siempre tan dramático –él frunció el ceño –pero así te quiero –dijo ella, besando su mejilla –Y… yo también te he extrañado. Pero cuéntame, ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primera semana en la preparatoria? –preguntó ella con curiosidad.

A Blaine no le gustaba mentirle a Quinn, pero tendría que hacerlo. Sabía que ella no se pondría muy feliz si le contaba que había faltado a la mitad de sus clases durante toda la semana, y que el viernes el rector los había llevado a él y a Rachel a su oficina para reprenderlos. Por suerte no habían llamado a sus tutores. El señor Gallagher dijo que como era la primera vez que estaban ahí lo resolverían entre ellos. Y les había dado una semana de castigo después de clases –la cual comenzaba el lunes-

Pero como no le diría nada de eso a Quinn, se limitó a sonreír y a responder con indiferencia.

-Supongo que bien.

-Ya verás que con el tiempo será mejor –lo animó ella –Te acostumbraras a…

La rubia fue interrumpida por un gritó que provenía de algún lugar a sus espaldas.

-¡Anderson! –una chica bajita, de cabellos oscuros y ojos castaños estaba llamando a Blaine.

-¡Berry! –comentó él, con la sorpresa marcada en el rostro y una enorme sonrisa también.

Quinn los miró alternamente con una ceja levantada.

-Pero si ahí está _mi_ estúpido americano –dijo la desconocida, acercándose al chico mencionado, y dándole un abrazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí _mi_ querida cuida ovejas? –preguntó él, siguiéndole el juego.

Quinn se aclaró la garganta exageradamente, haciendo que los chicos se voltearan hacia ella. Blaine le sonrió y la otra chica la miró mal.

-¿Es una nueva _amiga_? –preguntó la rubia, siendo tan encantadora como le era posible (como sus celos le permitían).

-Oh sí, ella es Rachel–le dijo a la de ojos verdes, después se volteó hacia la otra chica –Rach, ella es Quinn.

-¿Y quién es Quinn? –preguntó la de cabellos oscuros, haciendo que el nombre de la otra chica sonara extraño gracias a su acento.

-Es mi novia –comentó él con una sonrisa ladeada.

Quinn sonrió con suficiencia, y Rachel los miró con el ceño fruncido, después se acercó a Blaine y le susurró.

-Juraría que eras Gay.

El moreno soltó una risa, más divertido que indignado o enojado.

-No Rach… al menos _no que yo sepa._

-Te creeré –musitó ella, sonriente.

-De cualquier modo, ¿Qué haces por estos rumbos? –preguntó Blaine.

Sin ser conscientes, los chicos estaban excluyendo un poco a Quinn de su charla. Cosa que a la rubia no le gustó demasiado.

-Bueno, es una escuela de artes… aprendo arte –dijo obvia.

-Lo sé, pero que clase de arte –preguntó Blaine –No te veo enfundada en un tutú haciendo puntas –comentó divertido, ambos rieron.

-Por supuesto que no. Yo pinto –respondió ella, sin más –Al que no imagino haciendo nada de lo que ofrece esta escuela es a ti, ¿tú que haces aquí? –Cuestionó curiosa – ¿cuidas de tu novia? –comentó mirando de reojo a Quinn, quien se había quedado un poco atrás.

-No, no. Casualmente, yo también pinto –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Enserio?, fantástico. Al menos te tendré a ti aquí. Por un momento pesé que tendría que sentarme sola en un rincón –dijo ella soltando unas risillas de auténtica felicidad.

-No, te presentaré a los chicos de la clase, ya verás que te agradarán –la animó él.

Quinn carraspeó, para llamar su atención –de nuevo-

-Blainey, tengo que ir a mi clase. ¿Te veo a la hora de salida? –preguntó sonriendo de medio lado.

-Claro Quinn, nos vemos en la entrada –dijo él, besando su mejilla como despedida –Te quiero –le susurró al oído, haciéndola sonreír ampliamente. Sabía que era verdad, no tenía por qué dudar de su novio.

Así que con la autoestima alta de nuevo, se despidió descaradamente de Rachel, dándole un abrazo y diciéndole que había sido un placer conocerla.

-Tu novia es linda –dijo Berry, cuando la otra chica ya se había ido.

-Lo sé –comentó, viendo a la de cabellos oscuros de reojo –se nota que te agradó –dijo irónico.

-¡En verdad me agradó! –Respondió ella, riendo –Me gustan las personas seguras de sí mismas… estaba probándola.

-¿Hablas enserio? –preguntó Blaine, estallando en risas –Creo que la has incomodado un poco Rach.

-Lo sé, lo sé –dijo ella, agitando la mano para restarle importancia –era parte de la prueba.

-Okey –dijo Blaine –Llegamos –le comentó.

-Bien… -musitó ella, ladeando la cabeza.

Se apresuraron a entrar al aula. La puerta estaba abierta, y tenía una placa que rezaba: _"Pintura y dibujo"_

El profesor Peter no había llegado aún, asique los chicos estaba reunidos en un círculo, probablemente charlando sobre el verano. Aun eran los mismos siete –incluyendo a Blaine- aunque ahora se añadía Rachel. El moreno no había pensado en que, si ella era principiante no podía estar en esa clase, pues se podría decir que los chicos que ahí se hallaban eran de los más "experimentados".

Cada año se integraban más chicos a las clases que ofrecía la academia, pero el grupo de Blaine se había mantenido intacto por años –al menos desde que él había ingresado a la escuela- a los chicos que solicitaban esa clase, los mandaban a otra aula, o iban en otros horarios.

-¡Hola chicos! –los saludó Blaine sonriendo.

-¡Blaine!

-¿Cómo estas Anderson?

-¿Qué tal tu verano?

-¿Cómo te va en la preparatoria?

-¿Quién es tu amiga? –dijo un rubio bastante despistado, su nombre era Chris.

-Chicos, ella es Rachel –presentó a la chica –Rach, ellos son Chris –era el chico rubio que había hablado por ultimo –Este Thomas –comentó apuntando a un chico alto y delgado, con ojos color avellana –Ella es Isabella –nombró a una chica bajita y de cabellos rizado –Él es John–era un chico de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro, tenía una linda sonrisa –Este de aquí es Nicholas –ese chico era castaño y tenía hoyuelos –Y ella es mi querida Mickey –era una chica pelirroja, alta y esbelta, parecía mayor que todos.

-Hola a todos –comentó Rachel, sonriendo de lado.

-¿De dónde eres? –preguntó Mickey intrigada.

-Wellington, Nueva Zelanda –respondió la morena, sonriéndole a la pelirroja.

-Eso es… demasiado lejos –comentó impresionada –incluso en otro continente. ¿Qué te trajo hasta Lima?

-Las circunstancias –respondió ella, mirando de reojo a Blaine, quien la volteó a ver con comprensión.

-Buenas tardes –saludo Peter –vayan a sus asientos.

-Hola Peter –saludo el ojimiel, mientras caminaba arrastrando a Rachel hacia su lugar en la primera fila.

-¡Hey! Blaine –respondió el profesor, sonriendo –Veo que ya conociste a nuestra chica nueva –dijo sonriéndole a Rach–Sé qué hace mucho tiempo no tenemos a nadie nuevo en esta clases –les dijo a todos –pero es increíble dibujando y también lo es con un lienzo y unas pinturas. Espero que la integren en el grupo. Sé que todos son buenos amigos y espero que ella se sienta cómoda con ustedes –finalizó él, dirigiéndoles una mirada –Bien, el trabajo de esta semana será un cuadro en el que pongamos el lugar más hermoso que hayamos visto en el verano. Si no vieron un lugar hermoso, entonces pinten el objeto o la persona más hermosas que hayan visto –habló el profesor, escribiendo en el pizarrón con letras grandes _"Lo más hermoso del verano"_ –preparen su lienzo y las pinturas, y comencemos a trabajar –les dijo, mientras seguía sus propias instrucciones y comenzaba a trazar con un lápiz en su lienzo en blanco.

La clase terminó, y nadie había terminado con sus trabajos, pero tendrían el día siguiente para hacerlo.

-Antes de que todos se vayan –los llamó Peter –Les tengo un aviso. Como habrán escuchado, estuvimos planteándonos habilitar la academia por más días a lo largo de la semana. Quiero decirles que la respuesta es afirmativa chicos, y a partir de la próxima semana, tendremos clases los martes, jueves, sábados y domingos –todos murmuraron en aprobación –Es bueno saber que están de acuerdo. Sé que esto ya no es una clase exactamente, podría parecer que sólo venimos a pintar lienzos, pero ya que se extenderá nuestro horario, aprenderemos nuevas técnicas. Nos vemos mañana chicos.

Todos salieron del aula, hablando animadamente. Parecían emocionados por la extensión del horario, y Blaine no era la excepción.

Rachel estaba a unos pasos de él hablando con Mickey e Isabella. Blaine estaba con los otros chicos, pero no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decían.

Llegaron a la puerta de entrada, y algunos de los jóvenes los estaban esperando sus padres, otros comenzaron a andar por la calle y solamente unos cuantos se quedaron en la entrada.

El moreno se sentó en las escaleras, y unos segundos después Rachel lo acompañó.

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó ella.

-Eh, en que todo está cambiando –comentó él.

-Pensé que te gustaba la idea de tener más clases a la semana. Te veías emocionado.

-Lo estaba… solo tengo un mal presentimiento –dijo el ojimiel, frunciendo el ceño.

-Un mal presentimiento –repitió Rachel negando con la cabeza – ¡tonterías Blaine!

-Quizá tengas razón –musito él.

Un auto plateado se estacionó en la acera de enfrente, y Rachel se levantó.

-Es mi Nana –explicó ella –Nos vemos luego Blainey –comentó mientras agitaba su mano como despedida al tiempo que se ponía en marcha hacia el vehículo.

-Adiós Rach–dijo él, sonriendo de lado.

Un par de minutos después de que la morena se fuera, Quinn se sentó junto a Blaine.

-Hey Blainey –lo llamó ella, sonriente.

-Hola Quinn –respondió él, levantado el rostro y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-También les extendieron el horario ¿cierto? –preguntó ella.

-Sí. Martes, jueves, sábados y domingos –respondió el ojimiel.

-Oh –su sonrisa decayó un poco -Yo tengo clases los Lunes, miércoles, viernes y domingos.

El mundo de Blaine colapsó un poco más.

-Solo coincidimos un día –murmuró atónito.

* * *

Blaine acompañó a Quinn a casa –sólo estaba a un par de cuadras de la escuela- y se apresuró a hacia la suya, pues no quería retrasarse demasiado.

Iba con la cabeza gacha, pensando en que el universo, probablemente, estaba conspirando para arruinarle la vida.

No se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a su vecindario, ni que estaba pasando frente a la casa de Kurt, hasta que él le habló.

-¡Anderson! –gritó el de cabellos castaños, llamando la atención de su amigo.

Blaine no se lo esperaba, así que cuando escuchó el grito, se asustó un poco.

-Imbécil –dijo acercándose a Kurt -¿Qué te ocurre Hummel? Casi me matas del susto.

-No fue para tanto –comentó, restándole importancia con un movimiento de mano –Te estaba esperando.

-¿Enserio? –él asintió -¿Por qué? –quiso saber el ojimiel, un poco confundido.

-Quiero hablar contigo –dijo, repentinamente serio.

-Claro –respondió Blaine.

-¿Está bien si me quedo a dormir en tu casa? –preguntó Kurt.

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Bien, le diré a mamá –acto seguido el de ojos azules corrió hacia su casa, dejando a un Blaine, algo confuso y aturdido.

* * *

 **Comienza el Drama :s**

 **Se vienen los flashback de Kurt :)**

 **Respuestas:**

Candy Criss **sabremos más de los sentimientos de Kurt en los siguientes capítulos. Blaine es un sufrido, pero su actitud es 100% realista, en estas situaciones nos encaprichamos y decimos que no tendremos más amigos jamás, y entonces conocemos a alguien y simplemente no podemos mantener la palabra (admito que me ha pasado :x)**

 **Ejem... la fic no está terminada /-\ tenía que admitirlo, pero planeo seguirla, es algo como mi historia de vida xD**

 **Un Invitado mencionó algo sobre Faberry... realmente no lo había considerado, por ahora Rachel es una chica rompecorazónes y más adelante *ALERTA SPOILER***

 **realmente me gustó la manera en la que se acercó Rachel a Sam en la sexta temporada/-\**

 **pero haré lo que pueda.**

 **Rachel no quiere ir a Broadway, en esta fic ese era un sueño de sus padres y como es rebelde los va a desafiar xD**

 **Esta fue una nota muuuuuy larga xc**

 **Gracias por todo**

 **:***


	9. Cap 8 Secrets

**Sorpresa, sorpresa :D**

 **Son las 3:40 a.m. pero no me importa.**

 **La canción es:**

 **Blackbird de The Beatles, pero si quieren escuchen la versión Glee (la amo ;-;)**

 _ **Perspectiva de Kurt**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8. Secrets.**_

" _ **Ave negra (Mirlo) que cantas de madrugada. Toma estas alas rotas y aprende a volar. Toda tú vida,**_ _**sólo has esperado este momento para**_ _ **arribar**_ _ **"**_

 _ **-The Beatles.**_

Secretos.

¿Por cuánto tiempo puedes guardarlos? ¿Por cuánto tiempo puedes negarlos?

Quizá por siempre.

Blaine Anderson… curiosamente no tenía muchos secretos. Pero Kurt Hummel sí.

 _Columbus, Ohio. Octubre de 2002._

" _Incluso el cielo está llorando"_

Murmuró hacia su padre, un Kurt de 5 años, parado bajo un paraguas frente a la tumba de su madre.

* * *

 _Columbus, Ohio. Marzo de 2005._

¿Estaba mal querer que Carol fuera su madre? ¿Era tan terrible querer a Finn como su hermano mayor?

Si esas cosas no eran malas ¿por qué Kurt no podía evitar sentir que traicionaba a su mamá?

* * *

 _Columbus, Ohio. Julio de 2006._

-Pero mami se quedará aquí –musitó bajito hacia su padre.

-Ella irá con nosotros, a donde quiera que vayamos. Mami siempre nos cuidará Kurt.

Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por la mejilla de Kurt, él la apartó rápidamente tratando de sonreírle a su papá.

* * *

 _Lima, Ohio. Julio de 2006._

Acababan de llegar a su nueva casa, Kurt se sentía emocionado de ir a un lugar nuevo, pero también estaba triste por dejar la casa en la que había vivido toda su vida. Se habían mudado por su padre, algo sobre política y congresos, pero todo parecía mejorar, ahora _Carol_ … es decir mamá podría quedarse en casa con Kurt y Finn y eso lo hacía sentirse feliz. Tendría que ir a otro colegio, pero Kurt no tenía especial problema en hacer amigos.

Llevaba un rato desempacando cuando su madrastra lo llamó a la planta baja.

-Kurt cariño, hay un chico en la puerta que quiere hablarte –dijo Carol, apoyándose en los pies de la escalera.

El de ojos azules dejó sus actividades anteriores y bajó a recibir al chico.

-Hola –dijo el niño rubio –soy Jeff, vivo en la otra calle, solo quería invitarte a jugar.

-Soy Kurt –respondió sonriendo – y acepto tu invitación.

-Genial –comentó el chico sonriendo –Nos reunimos un poco más abajo en la calle, por ese gran árbol, quizá juguemos futbol o algo.

-Bien, si no te molesta te veré ahí en unos minutos, debo decirle a mi mamá –respondió Kurt.

-Oh, claro. En ese caso, te espero ahí.

-Adiós Jeff –el chico rubio respondió con un movimiento de mano y una cálida sonrisa que hizo sonreír a Kurt.

* * *

 _Lima, Ohio. Julio de 2007._

Kurt quería mucho a Blaine. Se sentía muy agradecido con él por ser su amigo.

Realmente esperaba ser su mejor amigo por siempre.

* * *

 _Columbus, Ohio. Agosto de 2008. Última semana de vacaciones._

Kurt tenía 11 años. Faltaba una semana para comenzar el nuevo año escolar y la familia del chico de ojos azules había regresado a Columbus a visitar a la familia de Carol.

Al segundo día de su estancia en la ciudad, Finn, Andrew –un sobrino de su madrastra –y él habían salido a dar un paseo por el centro.

Caminaban por las calles, mirando los escaparates y entrando a algunas tiendas… Kurt se sentía terriblemente aburrido, pues los otros dos chicos se la pasaban observando videojuegos y cosas que al de ojos azules le parecían aburridas.

Había deseado que Blaine estuviera ahí para hacerle compañía, pero su familia también había ido de viaje y no había manera de que ninguno de los dos se zafara para poder ir con el otro. Así que ahí estaba Kurt, muriendo de aburrimiento.

Ya habían recorrido unos diez establecimientos cuando Kurt divisó una pequeña librería en la calle de enfrente. Él no era fan número uno de los libros, pero tampoco lo era de _Halo_. Le dijo a Finn que cuando terminaran lo buscaran en la librería, y él estuvo de acuerdo, así que cruzo la calle y se metió a la tienda de libros.

Jamás lo hubiera esperado. Amaba ese lugar.

Los libros que vendían ahí eran geniales.

Ficción.

¿Podía haber algo mejor?

Kurt había comenzado a leer las sinopsis en las partes traseras de los libros, y muchos lo habían dejado enganchado.

Tenían toda la colección de "Harry Potter", y al chico castaño le había parecido interesante; sin embargo había comprado un libro llamado "City of bunes".

Para cuando terminó de leerlo –al finalizar su estadía en Columbus–se dio cuenta de algo: _quizá amaba la literatura._

* * *

 _Lima, Ohio. Verano de 2010_

Kurt está en su habitación. No hay nadie más en casa.

Él escribió una carta. Después la rompió. Puso cada pequeña parte en una caja de madera. Introdujo un fosforo dentro. Vio como el papel se redujo a cenizas. Salió al balcón de su habitación. Dejó que el viento se llevara su carta… Y con suerte, sus sentimientos también.

" _Blaine._

 _No sé qué es esto, lo siento cada vez que te veo pero no lo puedo explicar y tampoco espero que tú lo entiendas._

 _No quiero perderte así que haré lo mejor para nuestra amistad… ¡vamos! ni siquiera estoy seguro de mis sentimientos._

 _Como sea, lo escribiré aquí aunque sea una tontería._

 _Creo que me enamoré._

 _Hace tiempo mencionaste que estaba actuando extraño. Y te dije que se debía a que estaba confundido por mis sentimientos hacia alguien._

 _Nunca dije que ese alguien eras tú._

 _-Kurt xx"_

* * *

 _Lima, Ohio. Diciembre de 2010._

-Podemos mantenerlo en secreto –susurró el chico al oído de Kurt.

-No lo sé… tú eres amigo de Finn ¿podrías mentirle? –Preguntó el castaño en voz baja.

-Podría hacerlo. En verdad me gustas Kurt.

-¿Por qué? –El otro chico lo miró confundido -¿Por qué te gusto? Es decir, en primer lugar casi tienes 16 años. Osea 2 años más que yo. Y en segundo lugar, sé que soy algo así como un friki de los libros y la música rara.

-Es justo por eso que me gustas –respondió el joven de ojos castaños. Sonriendo –Porque eres diferente a cualquiera que yo haya conocido.

Kurt sonrió enormemente, mostrando sus hoyuelos.

-En verdad quisiera besarte –susurró de nuevo el chico.

-Entonces hazlo –respondió el de ojos azules, juntando sus labios con los del otro joven.

* * *

 _Lima, Ohio. Abril de 2011._

-Se acabó Kurt–dijo el chico alzando la voz –No quiero ser más tu secreto –una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, y eso terminó de romper el corazón del castaño.

-Lo siento Adam. No estoy listo para admitir esto frente a mi familia –las siguientes palabras lo iban a romper, y también al chico que tenía enfrente –No te retendré –no pudo mirarlo a los ojos –no quiero que seas infeliz. Si quieres dejarme… está bien. Pero entiende que no estoy listo para revelar mis secretos.

-¿Qué he hecho mal Kurt? –Preguntó, con la voz quebrada -¿Ya no me quieres?

-Claro que lo hago, sólo… me pides demasiado. Tengo 14 malditos años. No estoy preparado para esto. Lo siento pero es lo mejor. Se acabó Adam.

-Bien. Se acabó Kurt–acto seguido salió de la casa dando un fuerte portazo.

* * *

 _Lima, Ohio. Finales de Abril de 2011._

-¿En qué piensas Kurtie? –preguntó Blaine.

-Oh, en nada –respondió él, dándole un intento de sonrisa, que no salió demasiado bien.

-Te ves triste.

-Estoy triste.

-¿Podría hacer algo para cambiar eso? –quiso saber el ojimiel.

Kurt lo pensó un poco.

-Podrías darme un abrazo –dijo él.

Blaine le sonrió acercándose más. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos y por primera vez desde que Adam lo había dejado, lloró.

* * *

 _Lima, Ohio. Junio de 2011._

-¿Qué haces Kurt? –preguntó Carol.

-Busco algo para leer –respondió él.

-Pero si tienes unos 10 libros que tu papá te trajo al inicio del mes –dijo ella sonriendo.

-Ya los he terminado.

-Oh, lo has hecho bastante rápido.

-Lo sé mamá –respondió, apartando la mirada de su librero y posándola sobre su madre –Últimamente la ficción es lo más real que hay en mi vida.

-¿Estas bien Kurt? –cuestionó ella, preocupada por su respuesta.

-Lo estaré cuando tenga algo para leer.

Carol decidió no cuestionarlo más.

-¿Quieres ir a la librería? –preguntó, intentando no preocuparse demasiado. Kurt era joven, y todos los jóvenes tenían problemas algunas veces. Problemas que no querían compartir con los demás. Ella sabía que no debía presionarlo, cuando estuviera listo hablaría.

-Son las mejores cinco palabras que he escuchado en la vida –respondió sin más, tomando su abrigo y saliendo de su habitación, con su mamá pisándole los talones.

* * *

 _Lima, Ohio. Sábado, al finalizar la primera semana de escuela después del verano del 2011._

–Te estaba esperando –le dijo Kurt a su mejor amigo.

-¿Enserio? –él asintió -¿Por qué? –preguntó Blaine.

-Quiero hablar contigo –dijo, tornándose serio. Estaba muy nervioso, pero sabía que tenía que hablar con el ojimiel.

-Claro –le contestó el moreno.

-¿Está bien si me quedo a dormir en tu casa? –preguntó Kurt, agradeciendo que no le temblara la voz.

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Bien, le diré a mamá –comentó, apresurándose a entrar a casa.

* * *

 **Esto es muy triste :,(**

 **Mi versión de Kurt se parece a mí (no tanto en la vida trágica)somos esa clase de personas a las que no nos gusta parecer débiles y siempre intentamos ignorar nuestro dolor ;-;**

 **Amo TMI** ** _(The Mortal Instruments)_** **¿alguien más?**

 **Seguiremos un par de Caps con la perspectiva de Kurt, las veo el lunes (quizá)**

 **Gracias por todo**

 **:***


	10. Cap 9 Under Pressure

**Hola:)**

 **Hoy les recomiendo dos canciones:**

 **Under Pressure de Queen y David Bowie ( me encanta el** **Bass line del inicio)** **y Bohemian Rhapsody también de Queen, hay una versión de Glee... pero me gusta más la original xD**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 9. Under Pressure.**_

" _ **Porque amor es una palabra tan pasada de moda**_ _ **y ahora el amor hace que te cuides**_ _ **de personas que viven la noche,**_ _ **y el amor nos desafía a cambiar nuestra**_ _ **manera de querer"**_

 _ **-Queen & David Bowie**_

 _Lima, Ohio. Sábado, al finalizar la primera semana de escuela después del verano del 2011._

Hay algunas personas que solo funcionan bajo presión.

Kurt Hummel es una de ellas.

-Okey ¿qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirme? –preguntó Blaine.

Ambos estaba en casa del mayor, en su habitación, enfundados en su pijama y Kurt no podía desear más estar en cualquier otro lugar.

Estaba sobre la cama de su amigo, sentado con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, las piernas pegadas al pecho y los brazos rodeándolas firmemente.

Quería hablar con Blaine, quería confiarle lo que era –quizá- su más grande secreto, quería hacerlo porque Blaine era su mejor amigo y siempre había confiado en él.

Pero no podía ignorar el miedo que sentía, el miedo a lo que sería, según él, el inminente rechazo de Blaine.

-De acuerdo… esto es muy difícil para mí Blaine –respondió mientras exhalaba pesadamente. Su amigo lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-En verdad no entiendo Kurt ¿Me contaras algo como… un secreto?

-Sí… pero antes necesito que me prometas algo –dijo apresuradamente.

-Bien… prometeré lo que quieras –respondió acercándose más a Kurt.

-Blaine, eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, te conozco hace cinco años, y eres mi mejor amigo. No podría soportar tu odio, es decir, podría soportar a todos odiándome y no me importaría si tengo la certeza de que tú me sigues queriendo –soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo.

-Kurt, yo jamás podría odiarte… no importa lo que hagas, no importa lo enfadado que pueda estar contigo, nunca te odiaría.

-Por favor, promételo –le rogó Kurt.

-Lo prometo, nunca te odiaré –lo tranquilizó el mayor, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Yo… no puedo… -pareció arrepentirse de repente –olvídalo.

-Puedes decirme lo que quieras Kurt –lo animó su amigo.

El chico de ojos azules lo meditó un poco, ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para ir de reversa. Tomó un largo respiro.

-Necesito un momento… contaré hasta diez y… te diré –le dijo a Blaine mientras cerraba los ojos para buscar un poco de valentía en su interior.

-Está bien… -respondió Blaine, mirándolo pensativo.

Uno… no podía ser tan difícil. Dos… solo era Blaine. Tres… él no odiaba a los chicos homosexuales. Cuatro… Blaine tenía un tío gay. Cinco… su tío se había casado con su pareja tres años atrás. Seis… Kurt había ido con Blaine a la boda. Siete… Blaine dijo que se alegraba de que su tío fuera feliz. Ocho… también dijo que no había nada de malo en eso. Nueve… y que el amor venia en muchas presentaciones. Diez… y el Blaine de hace tres años era el mismo de ahora.

-De acuerdo… Blaine, yo… soy… gay –Kurt tomó un largo respiro y continuó hablando –Entiendo que no quieras volver a verme, o a estar cerca de mí, que no me aceptes o no lo entiendas… o no quieras ser más mi amigo, solo no me odies por esto por favor –un par de lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Kurt y él las limpió bruscamente con el dorso de su mano.

Blaine se quedó muy quieto en su lugar, observando a Kurt, mientras procesaba la información. ¿Qué debía decir?

-Kurt –lo llamó muy bajito –Yo… ¿hace cuánto sabes que… eres gay?

-Bueno, supongo que siempre lo he sabido, pero me lo he confirmado hace un año cuando… -Kurt dejó de hablar abruptamente.

-¿Cuándo qué? –quiso saber Blaine.

Kurt suspiró pesadamente, no pensó que sería tan difícil, el creyó que Blaine lo echaría de su vida sin más, sin hacerle una pregunta siquiera.

-Cuando salí con Adam –respondió bajando la cabeza.

-¿Adam? ¿Ese chico que era amigo de Finn? –Kurt asintió en respuesta -¿Es por eso que él dejó de pasarse por aquí?

-Sí, ha sido mi culpa… él sólo no entendía que yo no estaba listo para admitirlo frente a todos…

-Fue un imbécil –dijo rotundamente –si él realmente te hubiera querido habría esperado.

-No es tan fácil Blaine… no es agradable vivir en las sombras.

-Kurt, realmente estoy enojado –dijo, el de ojos azules palideció y Blaine pareció notarlo porque se apresuró a agregar -lo estoy porque esperaste demasiado para decírmelo. Kurt, yo no te habría juzgado y sin embargo tú te apresuraste a juzgarme a mí… si en verdad somos mejores amigos…

-En verdad lo somos, Blaine eres la primera persona a la que se lo digo.

-En ese caso habría apreciado tu sinceridad.

-Blaine, por favor no estés enfadado. En verdad ha sido difícil decirlo en voz alta…

-Lo entiendo. Pero Kurt me ha dolido que no confíes lo suficiente en mí.

-Sí confío, ya te he dicho que nadie más sabía sobre esto –alegó cruzándose de brazos.

-No deseo discutir contigo Kurt, por favor no te pongas a la defensiva –pidió Blaine mirando a su amigo.

-No estoy a la defensiva –respondió el castaño, reafirmando sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Nunca cambias –dijo Blaine sonriendo de pronto –Ven –ordenó tomando uno de los brazos de Kurt y obligándolo a descruzarlos.

-No quiero ir a ningún sitio –reclamó el de ojos azules, sin embargo Blaine lo ignoró y simplemente lo arrastró hasta su ventana.

Kurt ya sabía lo que Blaine haría; lo invitaría a recostarse en la cornisa.

La cornisa de Blaine no era nada del otro mundo, era un pedazo de cemento bajo su ventana, que no era ni muy plano ni muy empinado, había espacio para dos personas… y se encontraba a más de dos metros sobre el suelo.

Aunque no pareciera nada especial, para Blaine lo era. No dejaba a nadie subir ahí y por eso le sorprendía tanto a Kurt que quisiera llevarlo a él.

En los 5 años que llevaba conociendo a Blaine, tan solo había subido dos veces.

Blaine abrió su ventana y se deslizó con agilidad hacia el otro lado, se mantuvo de pie para ayudar a Kurt a pasar, y cuando los dos se hallaban fuera, el ojimiel se recostó, siendo imitado por el de ojos azules.

-Sabes que si Pam nos ve aquí nos matará ¿cierto? –comentó Kurt después de unos minutos de estar recostado en silencio.

-Kurt, sabes que nada ha cambiado entre nosotros ¿cierto? –lo evadió.

-Blaine…

-No, escúchame –le pidió sentándose de repente –Esto no cambia la persona que eres, no dejas de ser mi mejor amigo. Eres la misma persona que eras antes de decirme… pero más libre.

-Gracias Blaine.

-No me lo agradezcas, yo siempre estaré para ti.

* * *

 _Lima, Ohio. Domingo al finalizar la primera semana de escuela después del verano del 2011._

Después de hablar con Blaine, Kurt pensó que todo estaría un tanto raro, pero la verdad era que el ojimiel había actuado como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Kurt estaba feliz de que Blaine lo comprendiera fácilmente y lo aceptara.

La peor parte sería decirle a su familia.

Temía la manera en la que su padre podría reaccionar.

Por la mañana, se había ido de casa de Blaine después de desayunar; ahora estaba en su habitación esperando la hora del almuerzo para decirles a todos sobre sus preferencias sexuales.

Estaba incluso más nervioso de lo que había estado ayer, con Blaine solo se había preocupado por una mirada expectante sobre él, con su familia tendría tres pares de ojos mirándolo.

-Kurt, Finn, bajen a comer –llamó Burt desde la planta baja.

El de ojos azules se demoró un poco más de lo necesario al bajar las escaleras, cuando llegó al comedor ya todo estaban sentados. Se sentó y comenzó a comer en silencio, los otros tres integrantes de la familia charlaban despreocupadamente mientras lo hacían.

-El jueves por la tarde tengo un partido importante –le comentó Finn a Burt.

-Pediré un tiempo libre para ir a verte –prometió el hombre.

-Eso sería fantástico. Tenemos altas probabilidades de ganar y…

-Soy gay –soltó Kurt de repente.

Un silencio total inundó la sala. Kurt respiraba pesadamente mientras su familia lo observaba.

Burt fue el primero en hablar.

 _-Lo sé. Lo he sabido desde que tenías tres años. Todo lo que querías para tu cumpleaños era un par de lindos tacones._

-Kurt, desde que te conozco has sido diferente a los otros chicos de tu edad –comentó Carole, mirándolo con cariño –nunca jugabas al futbol con Finn, tomabas mis revistas de moda y las mirabas por horas, algunas veces me sentaba contigo y tú solo me indicabas el que, según tú, era el mejor vestido o cual de los chicos que salían ahí era el más guapo, y jamás había conocido un chico al que le gustara tanto Madonna.

Kurt estaba sin habla. Pensó que tal vez solo estaba soñando, no era posible que lo aceptaran sin más, así no era como él suponía que sería... además había algo que no encajaba.

-Si siempre ha sido tan obvio para todo el mundo, ¿por qué nunca nadie me ha molestado en el colegio, o algo? –preguntó sintiéndose un poco a la defensiva.

Finn se sonrojó un poco y apartó la mirada.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas y apartas la mirada? –preguntó Kurt con severidad.

-Bueno Kurt… yo… tal vez tenga algo que ver con eso.

-¿Qué? No es como que pudieras amenazar a toda la escuela para que no se metan conmigo –comentó con sarcasmo, pero al ver la cara de Finn tuvo que preguntar de nuevo -¿cierto?

-No he sido solo yo, ya sabes, los chicos me han ayudado y… eso –respondió Finn pareciendo nervioso.

-¿Cómo es posible? –dijo él -¿Ustedes lo sabían? –preguntó a sus padres.

-Kurt, no queríamos presionarte para que admitieras nada. Sabíamos que cuando estuvieras listo hablarías con nosotros –le dijo Carole.

-Somos tu familia, queremos lo mejor para ti, que tengas una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones, incluso si eso significa que tu hermano y sus amigos tengan que intimidar un poco a los brabucones de tu escuela.

-No lo puedo creer.

Kurt se apresuró a levantarse de la mesa y salir de su casa, escuchó a Carole llamarlo y a su padre decirle que lo dejara marchar porque necesitaba pensar.

El chico de ojos azules caminó sin rumbo por un rato. Cuando supuso que ya casi eran las cinco se encaminó hacia la academia de artes a la que asistía Blaine. Cuando estuvo ahí simplemente se sentó en las escaleras de entrada a esperar que su mejor amigo llegara.

Después de unos minutos esperando, vio el auto de Pam Anderson aparcar en la acera de enfrente y luego divisó a Blaine caminando directamente hacia él.

Se veía un poco preocupado, y a Kurt no le extraño que lo estuviera, él no acostumbraba ir a ver a Blaine a ese lugar.

-¿Kurt? –Peguntó Blaine -¿Está todo bien?

* * *

 **¿Alguna vez han tenido que decirle algo a alguien, y se pasan días sin dormir pensando en lo que la otra persona pensará y al final cuando toman valor para hablar la otra persona simplemente les dice "lo sé", y entonces ya nos les importa en lo absoluto si la otra persona se enfadará sino que ustedes se enfadan porque han dejado su preocupación como algo trivial?**

 **Sí su respuesta es afirmativa, entonces saben lo que sintió Kurt:)**

 **Respuestas a comentarios;)**

Candy Criss **eres muy buena haciendo deducciones xD tal vez sepamos un poco más de la relación de Kurt y Adam. Mientras a ustedes les guste la Fic yo la continuaré escribiendo :)**

saitohime **pronto veremos a Blaine celoso ;D**

marelyway **¡Volviste! Bueno, no haré que Kurt sufra mucho, sino como todo lo que viene con una confesión de esta magnitud; tendrá que aprender a aceptarse y a amarse como es. Tú entiendes mis sentimientos :,)**

 **Gracias, Gracias, Gracias y muchos besos y corazones y chocolate. Son geniales :D**

 **:***


	11. Cap 10 He knows me so well

**Hola :)**

 **La canción es:**

 **She de Ed Sheeran, es una de mis canciones favoritas y realmente deben oírla, es muy bella y... solo** **escúchenla 3**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo. 10. He knows me so well.**_

" _ **Es más difícil irme con el corazón en la manga que quedarme y solo fingir**_ _ **.**_ _ **Oh,**_ **él*** _ **me conoce tan bien,**_ **él*** _ **me conoce tanto como yo me conozco".**_

 _ **-Ed Sheeran.**_

 _Lima, Ohio. Domingo al finalizar la primera semana de escuela después del verano del 2011._

-¿Kurt? –Peguntó Blaine -¿Está todo bien?

Kurt lo miró conteniendo las lágrimas y negó lentamente, Blaine se apresuró a abrazarlo.

-No te preocupes –lo tranquilizó –ya lo resolveremos.

-¡Awwww Blaine! –Comentó una voz desconocida y con un ligero acento a las espaladas de Kurt –No, chicos no se detengan, yo solo voy de paso –dijo con sorna mientras los chicos se separaban y una chica bajita y de cabellos oscuros aparecía en el campo de visión del de ojos azules.

-Eh… Rache no es un momento muy apropiado –respondió Blaine frunciendo un poco las cejas.

-Lamento haberlos interrumpido, no me resistí, es decir hace tanto que no veo a dos chicos abrazarse con tanto cariño –dijo ella y por un momento pareció triste pero se recompuso tan rápido que Kurt creyó haberlo imaginado –Por cierto, soy Rachel –aumentó dirigiéndose al chico de ojos azules.

-Kurt –se limitó a decir dando un intento de sonrisa.

-No quisiera remarcarlo pero… Kurt te ves afligido –Rachel parecía él tipo de persona sin filtró… o sin pena.

-De hecho estoy afligido.

-Es terrible. Yo sé lo que te hará sentir mejor –dijo ella tomándolo de la mano y haciéndolo avanzar hacia el lado contrario de la academia.

-Oh Rachel… -llamó Blaine –Tal vez deberías entrar a clase, no falta demasiado para que comience y…

-Si quieres entra tú _chico bueno –_ respondió sin voltear.

Blaine resopló rendido y caminó tras ellos.

* * *

-¿Entonces tienes dos padres? –preguntó Kurt intrigado.

Rachel asintió con una sonrisa de lado.

-De hecho, _tenía_ dos padres. Uno de ellos murió –ni siquiera borró su sonrisa al decirlo, y eso hizo que Kurt la mirará un segundo más de la cuenta antes de hablar.

-Lo siento mucho Rachel…

-No te preocupes. Las personas mueren todo el tiempo.

Kurt no tuvo que contestar a eso porque Blaine llegó a la mesa con sus pedidos. Estaban en una pequeña cafetería cerca de la escuela de artes (Rachel y Blaine se habían saltado las clases), y Kurt le había preguntado a la chica sobre su procedencia.

-Entonces… Kurt, _¿Quieres contarme algunos secretos?_ – Rachel sonrió felinamente y también Blaine sonrió mientras negaba.

El de ojos azules los miró extrañado.

-Yo… bueno, ya sabes… soy gay –dijo él rápidamente bajando la cabeza.

Blaine borró la sonrisa de su rostro, puso una mano en su hombro y se apresuró a decirle.

-No tenías que hacerlo realmente Kurt… ella hace eso siempre, no significa que tengas que contarles tus secretos –finalizó mirando mal a Rachel, pero ella sólo sonrió.

-Está bien –respondió él –ella tiene dos padres dudo que le guste juzgar la homosexualidad.

-Es cierto –yo nunca te juzgaría por ser gay. Blaine ¿por quién me tomas? ¿Por una arpía sin sentimientos? –el moreno abrió la boca para responder pero Rachel lo mandó a callar –Ni siquiera intentes responder a eso torpe americano.

Kurt rio e hizo que Blaine se destensara.

-¿Qué es lo que pasaba hace un rato? Nunca vienes hasta aquí para buscarme –peguntó el ojimiel.

-Bueno… les conté sobre esto a mis padres… y jamás adivinarás lo que respondieron –Blaine negó y Kurt continuó hablando –"Lo sabemos"

-¿Qué?

-Sí "Lo sabemos", después comenzaron a hablar de cosas que se supone que hice pero yo no recuerdo en lo absoluto. Papá dijo que a los tres años me moría por unos tacones, no lo recuerdo, Mamá dijo que veíamos juntos revista de modo, tampoco lo recuerdo, también dijeron que jamás juego al futbol con Finn… cosa que es cierta, pero en realidad no lo hago porque es muy rudo para mí.

-Es cierto, tú jugabas al futbol conmigo y otros chicos del vecindario antes. Eres un gran pateador –dijo Blaine sonriéndole.

-Gracias por notarlo, sería maravilloso que se lo comentaras a mi madre… Oh, y eso no es todo. Al parecer tenían bajo amenaza a todo el mundo para evitar que se metieran conmigo.

-Eso no puede ser posible. Yo nunca escuché sobre eso –negó Blaine.

-Pues claro que no. Finn debió de asegurarse de que eso no pasara. Si tú lo supieras me lo habrías dicho.

-Supongo que no debería involucrarme –comentó Rachel –considerado que técnicamente soy una desconocida. Pero yo creo que no deberías de enfadarte con tu familia. Ellos solo quieren protegerte.

-Lo sé –respondió Kurt –pero es tan frustrante que lancen por la ventana mis preocupaciones.

-Tú sabes que ellos no han hecho eso –le dijo Blaine –Ellos te aman más que a nada en el mundo. Jamás harían algo para lastimarte.

-Deberías estar muy agradecido lindo castaño –comentó Rachel mirándolo con una media sonrisa –Lo que todo el mundo quiere es la aceptación y el orgullo de sus padres, y tú tienes esto en el bolsillo.

-Nunca pensé que fuera tan fácil que todos me aceptaran –dijo Kurt negando con el ceño fruncido.

-Algunas veces eso es fácil, y el verdadero reto es aceptarte a ti mismo –le dijo Rachel sonriéndole ampliamente y apretando su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Vamos Kurt, te llevaré a casa –dijo Blaine señalando la salida con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Gracias por esto Rachel, ha sido un placer conocerte –dijo Kurt besando la mejilla de la chica.

-Lo mismo digo, eres todo un encanto –respondió la castaña levantándose de la mesa junto con los chico.

Cuando estuvieron fuera del establecimiento tomaron caminos distintos. Rachel y se fue por su parte y Kurt y Blaine tomaron marcha hacia sus casas.

Pasaron un rato caminando en silencio hasta que el chico de ojos azules decidió hacer una pregunta.

-Blaine… ¿tú realmente crees que soy tan… obvio? –se sentía afligido de nuevo.

-Kurt créeme, yo no lo habría adivinado.

-¿Hablas enserio? ¿O solo lo dices para que me sienta bien? –Blaine se rio bajito y negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca lo habría sabido. Cuando pienso en ti, pienso en esto: amas los libros más que cualquier otro que haya conocido… estás muy obsesionado con Harry Potter. Escuchas música de hace décadas y eso es maravilloso porque esa era la mejor música. Eres tan ingenioso y sabes apreciar realmente las cosas. Pateas el balón mejor que muchos aunque ni siquiera te guste el futbol del todo. Eres tan valiente, siempre lo has sido, lo eres incluso más que yo… después de todo fue gracias a tu valentía que encontramos el claro del campamento. Yo jamás he pensado que nada de eso fuera de alguna manera un indicio para saber que eres gay, y saberlo ahora no hace que deje de considerarte tan… bueno, _tan tú._

Kurt sonrió ante sus últimas palabras, recordando al Blaine de unos años atrás diciendo que Quinn le gustaba simplemente por ser tan ella.

-Eso es porque tú me conoces mejor que nadie en el mundo… supongo que nadie ve esas cosas en mí. Nadie más que tú. Y créeme no querría que fuera de otra manera.

-Yo tampoco querría que esto fuera de otra manera.

-Me siento un poco extraño hablando de sentimientos y eso, pero ya que hemos comenzado, te seré sincero. No sabes cuantas veces, esta amistad ha hecho que me mantenga a flote; y esta es una de esas veces. Eres mi salvavidas.

Blaine no supo que responder así que simplemente abrazó a Kurt fuertemente. Prometiéndole en silencio que siempre estaría para él.

* * *

Kurt tocó el timbre de su casa, no se había llevado las llaves al salir por la tarde.

Carole le abrió la puerta. El castaño pudo ver como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas cuando ella lo vio ahí parado. Se lanzó a abrazarla y se permitió llorar también.

-Lo siento tanto mamá –dijo ahogando un sollozo en el hombro de la mujer.

-No Kurt, yo lo siento. Nunca debimos meternos de ese modo en tu vida…

-¿Carole qué ocurre? –preguntó Burt acercándose a la puerta, se frenó abruptamente al ver la escena y luego simplemente se acercó a abrazar a su esposa y a su hijo.

Después de unos minutos Kurt se separó y se dirigió a ambos.

-Gracias por aceptarme y amarme tanto.

-Ese es nuestro trabajo hijo –dijo el hombre –Amarte sin importar que.

-Siempre vamos a estar para ti y para tu hermano, incondicionalmente –terció Carole.

En ese momento Kurt no se pudo sentir más afortunado.

* * *

 *** _"Ella"_ en la original.**

 **El capítulo salió un poco más corto de lo que debía ser pero es porque se los iba a subir el viernes pero como no podré, se los he subido hoy:)**

 **Creo que aún me enfocaré en Kurt un par de caps más.**

Candy Criss **veo que Blaine celoso genera muchas expectativas y las emociona a todas :D haré lo que pueda para acelerar el proceso ;D**

 **Muchos Besos, Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Nos leemos el lunes**

 **:***


	12. Cap 11 The Pancake Theory

**Hola :D**

 **La canción es:**

 **Play the game de Queen :3**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 11. The Pancake Theory**_

" _ **Todo el mundo juega el juego del amor"**_

 _ **-Queen.**_

 _Lima, Ohio. La madrugada del domingo al finalizar la primera semana de escuela después del verano del 2011._

"Esto se basa en análisis, cavilaciones, cosas sin sentido y pensamientos de los que pierdo el hilo.

No quiero pensar en mi situación actual o los sentimientos reales que tengo en estos momentos, así que he decidido divagar libremente sobre los errores y los aciertos de mi vida, y para hacer eso… contaré una historia.

 _Odio los wafles, los Pancakes, las crepas o cualquier cosa que este hecha con esa mezcla espesa y extraña de color pálido._

 _Mi madre lo sabe. Cuando mamá hace para el desayuno algo que tenga las características anteriormente mencionadas, ella suele apiadarse y absolverme de comerlos._

 _Pero aquel día mamá no estaba._

 _Tenía nueves años, acabábamos de mudarnos a Lima y papá era el encargado de hacer el desayuno, en un desafortunado domingo –su único día libre- en el que mamá se encontraba ausente porque… bueno ya no recuerdo la razón; pero el punto es que ella no estaba._

 _Papá se despertó temprano, estaba entusiasmado porque después de un largo tiempo podríamos tener un "día de chicos" entre él, Finn y yo. El día consistiría en que papá haría el desayuno y después pasaríamos todo el rato "jugando" al futbol hasta que mamá llegara por la tarde._

 _Yo no estaba tan entusiasmado al principio pero ver el entusiasmo de papá me entusiasmó, y ¿cómo podría atreverme a rechazar el plato de Pancakes que había cocinado con todo ese entusiasmo? Como no podía rechazarlo me los comí._

 _-¿Qué tal me han quedado los Pancakes? –preguntó papá mientras recogíamos los platos para llevarlos al fregadero._

 _-Oh, deliciosos –respondí dando mi mejor sonrisa._

 _Finn –quien curiosamente recordaba mi odio a los Pancakes y sus derivados –comentó._

 _-Kurt, pero si tus los odias._

 _Y yo simplemente respondí –tan filosóficamente cono un niño de nueve años puede hacerlo-_

 _-Bueno, la verdad es que… Han estado buenos, pero no me gustan._

Finn –tiempo después –bautizaría ese episodio como "La teoría del Pancake", que técnicamente se resume al hecho de que eso es demasiado contradictorio para ser normal.

Pero en realidad "La teoría del Pancake" aplica _casi_ en todo.

En un sentido literal resulta que algo puede "ser bueno" universalmente –como el chocolate o el helado- pero eso no significa que universalmente le tenga que gustar a todos.

Considero que el sabor –al igual que la belleza y algunos otros atributos humanos – es meramente subjetivo.

Yo puedo decir que la comida de mi mamá es la mejor de todo el mundo, pero entonces viene un extraño, la prueba y le sabe a calcetines hervidos.

Eso demuestra que el sabor es subjetivo.

Así que, yo puedo pensar que los Pancakes que hizo papá aquel domingo sabían muy bien, pero eso no significa que me gusten.

Es contradictorio, pero el cerebro funciona así.

La teoría se aplica de este modo en la vida cotidiana:

Tomas dos cosas incongruentes y las metes juntas en una oración.

" _Ese chico es lindo, pero jamás saldría con él" "Considero que las motocicletas son peligrosas, pero igual me subiré a una" "Mi novio es imbécil, pero lo amo como loco embelesado" "Odio el esfuerzo físico, pero igual hago cien flexiones por la mañana" "No me gustan los Pancakes, pero los de papá son deliciosos"_

No tiene sentido aparente, pero nos ocurre todos los días; hay cosas que no nos gustan pero igual las hacemos.

Es muy contradictorio.

En mi vida he tenido muchos momentos Pancake y uno de los más grandes que he sufrido –incluso antes de plantear la teoría –ocurrió el día que conocí a Blaine Anderson.

Aunque es mi mejor amigo en el mundo, el día en que nos conocimos él estaba actuando como un imbécil.

Es decir, sé que no quería jugar conmigo –podía escuchar su drama desde una cuadra antes de llegar al "punto de reunión"- y sólo al escucharlo pensé: _"Ese chico es muy torpe"_ pero al verlo también pensé: _"Ese chico es tan lindo que podría besarlo"_

Esto se resume a: _"este chico es tan torpe, pero también es tan lindo que podría besarlo"._

Quería golpéalo y a la vez besarlo.

Completamente un momento Pancake.

Y ya que vamos por eso… la verdad es que le mentí a Blaine, no descubrí que me gustan los chicos hace un año, lo descubrí hace cinco años cuando lo conocí. Pero evidentemente no podía decirle eso.

No quería tocar el tema, pero al final mis cavilaciones me han traído a este momento.

Mi relación con Adam.

Esa relación era –bastante- un momento Pancake constante. Porque yo técnicamente lo odiaba pero amaba pasar tiempo con él.

No es que él fuera una mala persona, se esforzaba realmente pero llegaba a ser asfixiante para alguien con 14 años que está pasando por su primera relación.

Adam quería conocerme, quería meterse en mi rutina, tener mi tiempo y atención, y hacer una de las cosas que solo Blaine Anderson podía hacer: entenderme.

Por alguna razón, aunque Blaine no tuviera idea de esta relación estaba muy metido en ella –suena a un momento Pancake: _Blaine no sabe nada, pero igual está hundido hasta el cuello en esto_ -.

Adam y Blaine no se conocían realmente, sabían de la existencia del otro de un modo superficial y yo no tenía interés en cambiar eso.

Y el no querer cambiar "eso" me había llevado –parcialmente- a mi ruptura con Adam.

Él había dicho:

- _Si Blaine es tu mejor amigo, y confías tanto en_ _él ¿por qué no se lo dices?_

Yo había argumentado que confiaba ciegamente en Blaine pero no quería tomar el riesgo de perderlo. Y Adam había preguntado:

 _-Entonces no te importa perder lo nuestro._

Como no respondí él prosiguió a terminar conmigo.

Mi ex novio quería que le contara a Blaine sobre lo nuestro porque "si era realmente mi mejor amigo tenía derecho a saberlo" pero la verdad era que sólo pretendía "dejarle claro a Blaine que ya estas con alguien" quizá Adam tenía la esperanza de que si mi mejor amigo sabia de lo nuestro, entonces me "dejaría libre" para andar por ahí con él e incluso podría cubrirme o algo, pero con Blaine las cosas no son tan simples y eso lo tengo claro.

Romper con Adam me dolió como nunca, realmente lo quería… aunque no lo pareciera.

Cuando conocí a Adam aún tenía algunos sentimiento hacia mi mejor amigo, sin embargo no lo había utilizado para superar a Blaine, sino que –alterando un poco la filosofía de Hazel Grace- Superar a Blaine solo había sido un efecto colateral de conocer a Adam.

Porque su cálida mirada y su bella sonrisa me habían atontado enseguida y -más tarde- saber que él correspondía a mis sentimientos se había sentido como la gloria.

En un momento Adam había logrado empujar fuera a Blaine y –tenía un momento Pancake con esto- se lo agradecía y se lo reprochaba por igual.

Amar a Blaine ha sido lo más fácil y lo más tangible de mi vida. No podría cambiarlo a él por nadie, ni siquiera por un chico del que estuviera enamorado porque mi amor hacia Blaine es tan trascendental que supera –incluso- un enamoramiento, y no podía cambiar a Blaine por Adam. Y no porque no amara a Adam sino porque amo aún más a Blaine –momento Pancake-.

Y eso era lo que me había llevado a mi ruptura con Adam: mi amor por Blaine. Mi miedo a perderlo –ese miedo era aún más grande que el miedo a perder a Adam-

Así que puedo imaginar que el enfado de Adam hacia mí, no se debía a "ser un secreto para el mundo" sino a "ser un secreto para Blaine".

Podría resumir toda esta cavilación a que Adam estaba celoso de Blaine –lo cual es ridículo-, pero la verdad es que me gusta cavilar.

Adam me dejó muchas cosas buenas. No puedo reprocharle nada, solo agradecerle y recordarlo con cariño.

Y es que… -aquí vamos con otra filosofía de vida – considero que las personas son como charcos de agua en nuestra vida: algunos son hondos, otros no tanto; algunos son muy claros, otros son turbios; de algunos queremos salir lo antes posible, y en otros preferiríamos hundirnos por siempre.

Blaine es mi charco hondo del que no quiero salir; Adam es mi charco turbio que me encantaría haber podido limpiar.

Algunos charcos los podemos cruzar, pero otros se mantienen mojándonos por el resto de nuestras vidas.

En mi caso, estos charcos serán por siempre Blaine y Adam. Blaine por ser mi primer amor, mi mejor amigo, mi salvavidas, y Adam por enseñarme lo que es que te amen de la manera en la tú amas, las implicaciones de una relación y lo bien que se siente que alguien guste de ti –no quiero sonar creído pero me gusta el sentimiento y creo que en realidad a todos les gusta-.

Para terminar con las cavilaciones…

En conclusión, sólo he hecho esto para comprobar si sigo perdido por Blaine y el examen ha dado negativo. A pesar de lo que para muchos podría parecer coqueteo pero para mí es solo cariño incondicional de mejor amigo. En resumen, no siento nada más que amor fraternal por Blaine.

Y para ser sincero, me alegra comprobarlo".

* * *

 **Este capitulo técnicamente ha sido narrado por Kurt :3**

 **La teoría del Pancake... bueno eso es algo mío. Yo odio los Pancakes y un día mi cuñado me los hizo para desayunar y yo le dije lo de Kurt "Están buenos, pero no me gustan" y él bautizó la frase como la teoría del Pancake y me mosquea con eso xD**

 **Lo de los charcos... surgió hace un tiempo mientras hablaba con un chico xD y sinceramente el parecía maravillado... aunque no estoy segura de si era porque le pareció interesante o porque cuando me emociono hablo muy rápido *-***

 **Este capítulo es para que sepan como piensa Kurt -le gusta cavilar- y todo se resume a que: Kurt y Adam terminaron porque este ultimo estaba celoso de Blaine y la libertad que tenia al estar con Kurt :( y a que Kurt ya no siente nada por Blaine :(**

 **Esta nota ya va muy larga pero responderé los comentarios xD**

marelyway **el capitulo anterior a sido de mis favoritos y** **me encanta esta Rachel. Sobre lo otro sólo diré... No a los spoilers :***

Candy Criss **he ideado algunas cosas, y tal vez veamos a Blainey celoso muy pronto ;D**

 **Gracias por todo, les mando un beso y nos leemos el viernes**

 **:***


	13. Cap 12 Give me a friend

**Hola:D**

 **La canción es:**

 **Where we land de Ed Sheeran, escúchenla es hermosa:D**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 12. Give me a friend.**_

" _ **Cuéntame tus secretos, dame una amiga, deja que todos los buenos tiempos fluyan"**_

 _ **-Ed Sheeran.**_

 _Lima, Ohio. Lunes de la segunda semana de escuela después del verano de 2011._

Blaine llegó al colegio quince minutos antes de la hora de entrada. Caminó por el –casi desierto- pasillo buscando su casillero, y a medio camino lo que encontró fue a Rachel sentada con la espalda apoyada en una fila de casilleros. Parecía estar muy concentrada dibujando en un cuaderno largo de dibujo –Blaine lo sabía porque había visto muchos de esos a lo largo de su vida-

-¿Qué estás dibujando? –le pregunto el ojimiel a la morena.

Rachel brinco ligeramente, al parecer la había tomado por sorpresa.

-Torpe, me has dado un susto –dijo ella mirando mal a Blaine, el solo sonrió y volvió a cuestionar:

-¿Qué estás dibujando?

-Dame un segundo y te lo enseñaré –comentó Rachel mientras volvía su vista hacia el dibujo y se movía un poco para que Blaine –quien se había sentado a su lado –no viera su obra aún.

Blaine la observó trabajar; tenía una mirada de concentración total, con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas y mordiendo un poco su labio inferior. Blaine sintió ganas de dibujarla. Rachel era bonita y la expresión que tenía la hacía parecer muy madura, el ojimiel se preguntó si él parecía maduro cuando dibujaba, esperaba que sí.

Después de un par de minutos, Rachel suspiró y dejó de trazar.

-Antes de enseñártelo, te explicaré algo. Siempre me ha gustado dibujar, cualquier cosa, algo bello, algo espeluznante, un lugar, una persona… cualquier cosa. Y tengo algo así como una obsesión con las parejas felices. Así que tengo este cuaderno, que es específicamente para dibujar parejas felices –Rachel se lo dio, lo había abierto en la primera página en la que había escrito "parejas felices –comienza desde el primer dibujo que hice en él.

Blaine obedeció. El primer dibujo del cuaderno eran dos hombres, estaban parados hombro con hombro, sonreían y se miraban de reojo, al ojimiel le pareció que uno de ellos se parecía a Rachel. Iba a preguntarle cuando ella se adelantó, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

-Son mis padres –Blaine asintió y siguió pasando las hojas.

En total había unos 25 dibujos de parejas: homosexuales, heterosexuales, de jóvenes, ancianos, niños, algunos estaban sonriendo o parecían serios o hacían caras graciosas; eso hizo que Blaine pensara que tal vez Rachel les sacaba fotografías y luego los dibujaba

Blaine pasó a la última página y quedó sorprendido. Ahí estaban él y Kurt, el domingo en aquel café. Estaban uno al lado del otro, se veían y se sonreía como si no pudieran ver nada más que al otro... como si se amaran.

Miró inquisitivamente a Rachel, y ella sólo sonrió.

-Pero… ¿ese momento realmente sucedió? –preguntó Blaine aún un poco sorprendido.

-Sí, ustedes se veían así todo el rato –dijo ella asintiendo –hasta me hizo preguntarme si acaso no estabas saliendo con Kurt en vez de con Quinn.

-Rache… ya te he dicho que no soy gay –dijo él sin enojarse, la sorpresa aún presente.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero no lo pude evitar.

La verdad es que Rachel pensaba que tenía una especie de radar para detectar a los chicos gay. Cuando conoció a Blaine pensó que era gay.

Y Rachel odiaba equivocarse… y también pensaba que hacia una hermosa pareja con Kurt.

-¿Sabes? Me siento un poco conmocionado –comentó Blaine.

Rachel tomó su cuaderno y se puso de pie.

-Es normal, acabas de darte cuenta de que estás perdido por Kurt –respondió mientras se alejaba rápidamente por el pasillo.

-Espera ¿qué? –gritó Blaine impactado por su comentario, pero Rachel ni siquiera detuvo su andar.

* * *

Era la hora del almuerzo y Rachel estaba sentada en una mesa del rincón, apartada. No le gustaba estar tan cerca de la gente… ni convivir con ella. Bueno, quizá exceptuando a Blaine.

La morena le tenía una alta estima y se alegraba de tenerlo a él, es decir, le gustaba estar sola pero no tanto.

Ahora ella estaba dándole los últimos retoques a su dibujo de Kurt y Blaine, cuando el ojimiel llegó a sentarse a su lado.

-Así que ya llegaste pequeñín –se burló ella sin levantar la vista de su dibujo.

-Hola también a ti Rache –respondió él.

-Lo siento –murmuró ella mirándolo por fin –Hola Blainey.

-¿Aún no terminas el dibujo? –preguntó Blaine, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Quiero que sea perfecto –respondió ella asintiendo.

-Ya veo –se limitó a decir Blaine.

-Ya vez –dijo Rachel, volviendo su atención de nuevo a su trabajo.

Después de unos minutos perfeccionando el dibujo, la morena se hartó de la mirada de su amigo sobre ella.

-¿Qué ocurre Blaine? –preguntó ligeramente exasperada.

-Nada… sólo, no puedo creer que realmente nos veamos de ese modo… es extraño.

-Bueno, es obvio que tienen un vínculo especial.

-Supongo pero… ¿tan especial? –Blaine parecía realmente preocupado.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta? –quiso saber ella.

-No lo sé… solo estaba pensando… -Blaine la miró de reojo y luego continuó –Te lo preguntaré y espero que seas sincera con tu respuesta y no te burles de mí –Rachel asintió lentamente -¿Quinn y yo nos vemos así? Es decir, ¿Cuándo la miró, parece que la amo tanto?

La castaña lo pensó un momento.

-Hmmm… yo realmente no los he visto juntos suficientes veces para determinarlo –respondió algo dudosa.

-Pero a Kurt y a mí solo nos has vistos juntos una vez –espetó el ojimiel.

-Okey, pediste sinceridad… aquí voy. No.

-¿No? –Blaine palideció -¿hablas enserio? –Rachel asintió -¿sabes? llevo casi dos años saliendo con ella… no puede parecer que no la quiero.

-Parece que la quieres… pero ya sabes, sólo quererla. Con Kurt, parece que lo amas.

-Yo lo amo –repuso apresuradamente, y luego agregó –como podría amar a un hermano.

-Oh Blaine, aún hay tantas cosas que tienes que aprender del amor. Pero no te descorazones, lo que más amo del arte es que siempre puedes darle tu propio toque –comentó guiñándole el ojo, Blaine pareció más tranquilo después de eso, prefirió cambiar de tema y Rachel no insistió ya que no quería incomodarlo.

* * *

Al salir del colegio Blaine decidió verse con Quinn, le envió un mensaje y quedaron de encontrarse en una cafetería.

Cuando Blaine llegó la rubia ya estaba ahí, cuando lo vio sonrió y agitó la mano en forma de saludo, Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa y caminó hasta ella, una vez la tuvo de frente la beso cálidamente en los labios, y después se apartó aún sonriente.

-No te he visto ayer –comentó ella.

-Lo sé, Kurt me ha necesitado… estaba un poco decaído ayer, ya sabes peleó con sus padres… lo siento –respondió bajando la mirada.

-Está bien, espero que hayas podido ayudarlo.

-Sí… eso creo –respondió un poco distante, luego sacudió la cabeza y preguntó -¿quieres que vaya a ordenar? –Quinn asintió en respuesta –ya vuelvo –comentó él levantándose.

Después de pedir y esperar a que le sirvieran, Blaine regresó a la mesa con su taza y con la de Quinn.

-Gracias cariño –dijo ella, Blaine sonrió en respuesta –estas un poco callado ¿he? –comentó ella mientras le sacaba la tapa a su café para dejar al vapor salir.

-Lo siento, estoy un poco distraído –se disculpó él imitando la acción de su novia.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Has tenido problemas? –preguntó con genuina preocupación.

-No… yo, sólo… Quinn, te quiero –dijo él mirándola seriamente.

-Yo también te quiero Blaine –respondió ella tomando su mano.

-Sólo quiero que lo sepas, te quiero y soy muy feliz contigo, y me alegra tanto que casi llevemos dos años juntos… y te quiero mucho.

-Blainey –dijo cariñosamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla –yo también te quiero mucho.

Blaine sonrió y se dejó mimar, cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Después de charlar con Quinn durante un rato más, Blaine la acompañó a casa y después tomó marcha hacia la suya.

Cuando llegó a su hogar casi eran las cuatro de la tarde. Abrió la puerta y al no ver señales de sus padres, subió a su habitación a dejar sus cosas.

-Blaine ¿ya has llegado? –después de un rato pudo escuchar a su madre llamándole desde la planta baja.

El bajó las escaleras hasta donde ella estaba y le besó la mejilla a modo de saludo.

-Fui al supermercado hace un rato, pero dejé el almuerzo listo –comentó ella caminando hacia la cocina -¿tienes hambre? –Blaine asintió.

Su madre sirvió dos platos mientras Blaine ordenaba la mesa, cuando ambos terminaron lo que estaban haciendo se sentaron a comer.

-Estas muy callado ¿he? –comentó su madre mirándolo de reojo mientras jugueteaba con sus espárragos.

-Eres la segunda persona que me lo dice hoy –respondió él sonriendo un poco.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto? –quiso saber Pam.

-Bien, te lo contaré –dijo él, haciendo a un lado su plato y mirando a su madre –Supongo que Carole te ha contado sobre Kurt…

-Sí, ayer ha venido aquí cuando no estabas, me dijo que Kurt había salido de casa muy molesto después de contarles que es gay… Espera un momento vaquero –dijo ella mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a su hijo –No me digas que ese es tu problema, Blaine creo que no he criado a un hijo homofóbico.

-No los ha hecho mamá, que Kurt sea gay no es mi problema. Sólo deja que termine de hablar por favor.

-Lo siento, continua.

-Ayer, cuando Kurt se fue molesto… él fue a verme a la academia. Me salté clases –comentó él entrecerrando un ojo, su madre entornó los suyos, pero él continuó hablando –y fui con él y Rachel a una cafetería para hablar. Todo estuvo bien, más tarde traje a Kurt a casa, él arregló las cosas con Carole… el problema ha surgido hoy. Cuando llegué al colegio, me topé con Rachel, ella me enseñó un dibujo, un dibujo de Kurt y de mí.

-Bueno, tú ya has hecho dibujos de Kurt y de ti.

-Sí, pero no un dibujo como el que ha hecho Rachel. En él parecemos… parecemos… enamorados.

-Yo quiero una copia de ese dibujo –murmuró Pam bajando la vista.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-De acuerdo –Blaine la miró entrecerrando los ojos –Ahora mi problema… yo me preguntaba, ¿realmente parece que estamos enamorados, o algo?

-Oh Blainey, mi dulce Blainey. Tú sabes que en el arte, el artista siempre puede darle su toque. Quizá Rachel simplemente exageró el dibujo.

-Pero no me has respondido. ¿Realmente parece que quiero tanto a Kurt?

-Pues claro, es tu mejor amigo ¿cierto?

-Cierto.

-No tiene nada de malo que lo ames. Y si estuvieras enamorado de él… que no estoy diciendo que lo estés… tampoco sería malo. Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz. No importa si es con Quinn o con Kurt o con alguien más, Blaine aún eres muy joven y tienes que pasar por mucho para saber qué es lo que realmente quieres.

-Gracias mamá –dijo Blaine sonriendo de lado.

Él aún tenía mucho que pensar, pero estaba más tranquilo después de hablar con su madre.

* * *

 **Pam es KlaineShipper :')**

 **Lamento la tardanza:( y este capítulo no ha sido mi mejor trabajo pero... no quería dejarlos sin capítulo:)**

 **Como verán la duda comienza a embargar a Blaine *inserte risa malvada***

 **Respuestas:**

Candy Criss **jajajaja el queso es del mal, pero hay que admitir que va bien con muchas cosas:D Bueno, este capítulo responde a lo demás, un beso :)**

Nahir Jaime **Gracias por comentar :D Yo también quiero más Klaine:')un beso.**

marelyway **¿Realmente crees que es razonable?** **genial:D, tal vez debería patentarla xD Un Spoiler... bueno... *Blaine ama a Kurt*... Espera, eso ya lo sabemos xD, lo siento :c soy mala con los spoilers. Pero te diré, algunas veces hacemos promesas que nos son imposibles de cumplir:c un beso :D**

pedrho 119 **Hola y bienvenido. Intento actualizar dos veces a la semana, una el lunes -clavado- y otra el viernes, pero como no siempre puedo actualizo otro día -como ahora- Gracias por leer y comentar, un beso.**

 **Gracias por todo, los amo. Muchos besos a todos:)**

 **:***


	14. Cap 13 He's my light

**Hola, hola, hola, a todo el mundo :')**

 **Es cortito pero espero que amen este capítulo tanto como yo.**

 **Les recomiendo tres canciones:**

 **"There's a light" de** _ **The Rocky Horror Picture Show, pero oigan la versión Glee (el solo de Kurt es vida), "Last night on earth" de Green Day y "Teenage Dream" obviamente versión Glee... porque Blaine Warbler es lo mejor:D**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 13. He's my light.**_

" _ **Hay una luz, la luz**_ _ **en la oscuridad de la vida de todos"**_

 _ **-The Rocky Horror Picture Show.**_

 _Lima, Ohio. Mediados de Agosto de 2011._

El último mes había sido complicado para Blaine.

Él no creía que fuera posible sentirse tan perdido, tan confuso.

Después de hablar con Rachel y con su madre, ninguna de las dos había tocado el tema nuevamente, y el ojimiel no podía sentirse más agradecido.

Se había encontrado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que apenas tenía tiempo para nada, había visto a Quinn con menos frecuencia y había estado evitando –ligeramente- a Kurt. Comenzaba a sentirse mal por eso, ya que no creía que su mejor amigo mereciera su evasión.

Era viernes, era media noche, y Blaine estaba recostado en su cama, con los audífonos puestos, mirando el techo.

Después de un rato de vagar por sus pensamientos, el ojimiel decidió que era momento de dormir. Simplemente cerró los ojos.

Comenzó a sentir a su cuerpo relajarse, dejándose arrastrar por la inconciencia, escuchando "Last night on earth" de fondo. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando sintió una presión sobre los labios: alguien había cubierto su boca con la mano.

Abrió los ojos, presa del pánico, solo para encontrarse con unos conocidos orbes azules.

Kurt apareció en su campo de visión, sonriendo. Blaine parpadeó para asegurarse que no era un sueño. El chico de ojos azules se llevó un dedo de la mano libre hacia los labios, para indicarle al moreno que guardara silencio. El ojimiel atinó a asentir.

Kurt retiró lentamente su mano del rostro de Blaine. El castaño se estiró para tomar algo, un momento después Blaine notó que ese algo era la chaqueta que se había quitado esa tarde, y se la pasó.

-Ponte esto, y unos zapatos –ordenó Kurt –daremos un paseo.

Blaine aun en estado de shock, asintió mientras se ponía de pie.

Entonces pudo ver que Kurt llevaba su piyama –unos pantalones a cuadros naranja y negros, junto con unas botas y una cazadora negras –lo que significaba que había salido de casa a prisa –o eso supuso el moreno.

Blaine terminó de amarrarse los cordones de los tenis y miró a Kurt sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana; el de ojos azules le hizo una señal moviendo la cabeza y el ojimiel se acercó a su amigo.

-Vamos –dijo Kurt abriendo la ventana, cuidando no hacer ruido. Salió a la noche fría y se paró en la cornisa de Blaine (quien lo siguió un segundo después).

Blaine se preguntó cómo era que Kurt había subido, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle, su amigo se colgó del pequeño bastidor de madera para jardineras que adornaba el patio trasero de la casa –la ventana de Blaine daba hacia ahí- y comenzó a bajar. Blaine lo siguió sin pensarlo, él ya había hecho eso un par de veces.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso? –le preguntó Blaine una vez que llegó su lado.

-Nada, sólo quería ver a mi mejor amigo, quien me ha estado evitando últimamente –comentó Kurt mientras levantaba una fina ceja.

-Lo siento –comentó Blaine avergonzado.

-Ya no importa –comentó Kurt –vamos –lo instó el castaño mientras comenzaba a caminar lejos de la propiedad de los Anderson.

Caminaron por el vecindario en silencio, bajaron un par de cuadra hasta llegar a un punto que Blaine conocía muy bien: "el punto de reunión". Aquel viejo árbol en el que solían juntarse los chicos del vecindario para jugar.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó Blaine, extrañado.

Kurt no respondió, simplemente comenzó a escalar el árbol hasta sentarse en la rama más gruesa y resistente.

-Blaine, sube –dijo el de ojos azules mientras se movía para hacerle espacio a su amigo.

Blaine quería protestar, pero supuso que Kurt ignoraría sus argumentos así que simplemente subió.

-Bien, estoy aquí –dijo una vez se sentó junto a Kurt en la rama –ya puedes dejar el misterio de lado.

-Pensé que sería divertido –respondió sonriendo de lado.

-En realidad me has dado un susto de muerte al entrar de ese modo a mi habitación –comentó devolviéndole la sonrisa a su amigo –pero por lo demás, ha sido interesante.

Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio, simplemente mirando las casas que se extendían a lo largo del vecindario y sintiendo el viento helado revolverles el cabello.

-Te he extrañado últimamente –dijo Kurt, rompiendo el silencio –No te vi en toda la semana, y no respondiste a mi mensaje hoy. Incluso he sentido que… ya sabes, me has estado evitando.

Blaine se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada hacia el piso –el cual estaba al menos un metro bajo sus pies-

-Lamento eso, no he estado bien últimamente –respondió el ojimiel negando lentamente.

-Bueno, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa… pero si no quieres hacerlo está bien. Ya lo harás cuando te sientas listo.

-Gracias –sonrió aliviado –Mejor hablemos de algo más… mejor cuéntame cómo te va a ti, ¿cómo han estado las chicas y Artie?

-Aún no me he acostumbrado a Brittany siendo una genio matemática, Sugar continua igual, Artie tal vez ha conseguido una novia y Tina… ella parece odiarme últimamente –finalizó encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

-¿Tina parece odiarte? –preguntó Blaine incrédulo.

-Así lo parece –respondió el de ojos azules.

-Eso sí que es nuevo… ¿ya le has preguntado sí está enfadada?

-Realmente no… al principio me ha preocupado que ella –Kurt pareció estar buscando las palabras –que ella no me aceptara como soy… pero creo que es algo más… no lo sé.

-Tal vez pueda preguntarle yo –ofreció Blaine.

-Naturalmente, siempre se llevó mejor contigo –le restó importancia Kurt –Cómo sea… creo que ahora amo más a Lady Gaga –comentó, haciendo reír a Blaine por el repentino cambio de tema.

-Bueno, yo definitivamente prefiero a Katy Perry –respondió riendo.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –Preguntó el ojimiel indignado –No puede ser que mi mejor amigo esté tan ciego… Lady Gaga es la reina…

-Yo creía que Madonna era la reina –lo interrumpió Blaine.

-Vale, Gaga es la princesa… y tú la has desprestigiado tan fácilmente, yéndote al ejército de los KatyCats.

-Nunca he desprestigiado a Gaga, sólo prefiero a Katy –se defendió Blaine.

Kurt negó y miró hacia otro lado, al parecer, molesto.

Blaine continuó riendo, hasta que se le ocurrió algo para molestar a su amigo.

-" _Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love. We can dance, until we die…You and I, we'll be young forever" –_ cantó Blaine, técnicamente a los gritos, pensando que Kurt solo se enfadaría, pero en cambio…

 _-"You make me_ _feel like_ _i'm living a Teenage Dream_ _._ _The way you turn me on" –_ completó Kurt juguetonamente.

Se miraron por un momento, sonriendo.

 _-"I can't sleep let's runaway_ _a_ _nd don't ever look back._ _Don't ever look back" –_ Finalizaron cantando juntos.

-Wow… -comentó Kurt –Si no te va muy bien con el arte… definitivamente deberías ser cantante… ¿Puedes decirme porque jamás te había escuchado cantar?

-Ya me has escuchado antes, supongo que sueno mejor gracias a que me ha cambiado la voz… o eso creo. Pero tú definitivamente lo haces mejor.

-Me algas –respondió Kurt, haciendo un ademan teatral con la mano –Pero volviendo al tema… tienes que cantar para mí más seguido.

-De acuerdo… pero tú también tienes que hacerlo.

-Tenemos que cantar juntos más seguido –respondió Kurt, rotundamente.

Blaine sonrió ampliamente, como no lo había hecho en estos días.

-Tal vez debamos volver a casa –dijo el de ojos azules de repente –mañana podremos vernos… ¿o también piensas cancelar eso? –reprochó burlón.

-No lo cancelaré, ya te dije que lo siento –se disculpó Blaine entre risas.

-Te creeré… por ahora –respondió, mirándolo inquisitivamente.

Blaine siguió riendo mientras los dos bajaban del árbol –cosa que casi lo hizo caer, pero simplemente sirvió para que riera más-

Volvieron a casa caminando en silencio, pero mirándose de reojo y empujándose ligeramente mientras sonreían.

Al llegar al patio trasero de la casa de Blaine, los chicos se despidieron y Kurt observó al ojimiel subir por el bastidor hasta su ventana pera después irse a su casa.

Una vez dentro de su habitación Blaine se quitó el abrigo y los zapatos y se recostó en su cama. Miró el reloj despertador en su mesa de noche: las 2:30 a.m. y sonrió ampliamente mientras miraba al techo.

Ahora pensó que, tal vez no sería tan malo sentir algo por Kurt; no cuando el chico de ojos azules lo podía hacer sentirse mejor apareciendo de improviso en su ventana a mitad de la noche; o cuando lo hacía escalar un árbol y cantaba con él. O cuando podía sacarlo de la bruma, cuando podía ser la luz dentro de su oscuridad.

* * *

 **Me ha encantado escribir este capítulo :')**

 **Hay más Klaine, para todos los que se morían por más Klaine:D**

Candy Criss **Blaine comienza a aceptar sus sentimiento, aunque aún esté un poco inseguro. Así que pronto lo veremos celosos, si quieres hora y lugar... aunque sea spoiler xD tendrá que pasar un año en la fic... que considerando mis saltos en el tiempo... no es mucho ;)**

 **Besos a todos, comenten, marque favorito, o lean, los quiero... y Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores, no sean tímidos y dejen un comentario, para que sepa si les gusta las historia ;)**

 **:***


	15. Cap 14 Miles Away

**_Hola ;D_**

 ** _La canción es:_**

 **Autumn Leaves de Ed Sheeran (como verán amo a ese ginger man)**

* * *

 _Voy a dar un salto en el tiempo muy grande, sé que se supone que en el capítulo anterior Blaine comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que siente por Kurt y ahora les parecerá extraño que casi un año después resulte que sigue con Quinn. Él descartó sus sentimientos simplemente, pero eso no significa que esos sentimientos se hayan desvanecido. Sin embargo, las cosas van a cambiar ;)_

 ** _Drama Time :D_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 14. Miles Away**_

" _ **Flota, como las hojas de otoño. Ahora calla, cierra los ojos antes de ver. Hoy estás tan lejos y ayer estabas aquí conmigo"**_

 _ **-Ed Sheeran.**_

 _Lima, Ohio. Finales de Mayo de 2012._

-¿Qué sentiste cuando tus padres se divorciaron? –preguntó Blaine a Quinn, como preguntando la hora.

-Ya sabes, estaba triste. Ahora entiendo que eso fue lo mejor para los dos. Pero cuando se separaron… sentía que iba morir –respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros y llevándose a la boca otra cucharada de cereal –De cualquier modo… ¿por qué preguntas?

-Creo que mis padres se van a separar –respondió Blaine, como resignado.

Quinn casi escupió los cereales.

-¿Qué?

-No se llevan bien desde hace unos meses –dijo suspirando –por las noches pelean, cuando creen que estoy dormido.

-Pero eso no significa que se vayan a divorciar. Tus padres se aman mucho –comentó ella, más interesada en la conversación.

-Sospecho que papá ve a otra mujer… - dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Esa es una acusación seria, Blaine.

-Cierto, pero he reunido algunas pruebas circunstanciales. Desde hace muchos años, mi padre hace un viaje a California cada seis meses, se supone que es algo del trabajo, pero en el último mes ha ido por lo menos cuatro veces. De igual modo sus peleas comenzaron hace un mes. Y ayer escuché que mamá gritara: "Blaine también tiene derecho a saber sobre esto" –enumeró el ojimiel con parsimonia.

-Entonces tú concluyes, que esos viajes a California eran para ver a su amante y que ahora tu madre se ha enterado y quiere que tú lo sepas –cuestionó Quinn, sintiéndose escéptica.

-Así es –finalizó Blaine.

* * *

Blaine estaba en su habitación, sentado en su cama, hablando con Rachel por FaceTime, a mitad de la noche de un sábado.

-Estoy un poco enojada –estaba diciendo Rachel –Hace casi un año que no veo a mi padre y de repente llama y dice que vendrá de visita… ¡De visita! –comentó, lanzando una risa sarcástica.

-Es comprensible que estés molesta –comentó él, asintiendo –Tú quieres que se quede.

-Claro que no… Yo no quiero que venga –exclamó ella.

-Rache, no puedes mentirme. Lo extrañas –dijo cariñosamente.

-Cierto, pero eso me hace sentir más molesta. No merece que lo extrañe, no cuando me abandonó de esta manera…

-Te entiendo pero…

De pronto Blaine escuchó la puerta de la habitación de sus padres abrirse con un golpe seco, seguido de los gritos de su madre.

-… ¡esto no puede seguir así Harry! ¡Tienes que decírselo!

-¡No quiero herirlo!

-¡Si no eres sincero con él todo será peor!

-¡No es tan fácil Pam! –gritó Harry, y Blaine escuchó lo que le parecieron sollozos.

-Todos estamos pasando por un mal momento –lo consoló la mujer –Si quieres ayudarlo… tendrás que decirle a Blaine.

Rachel, quien seguía conectada en el FaceTime y había escuchado todo preguntó:

-¿Ayudar a quién? –Blaine se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

-Cooper es parte de tu vida también –continuó Pam –Y ahora que ella no está… tú tienes que hacerte cargo de él.

-Pero que es lo que dirá Blaine… -las demás palabras quedaron bloqueadas en la mente del moreno, por un momento no escuchó nada más que un constante pitido y sintió que todo le daba vueltas, fue vagamente consiente de Rachel preguntándole si estaba bien y diciendo, preocupada, que llamaría a Kurt.

Blaine estuvo en estado de shock por lo que le parecieron horas, aunque probablemente solo hubieran sido unos minutos. Fueron las manos de Kurt sobre sus hombros las que lo hicieron volver en sí.

-Blaine, reacciona –escuchó por fin, mientras tomaba una amplia bocanada de aire –está bien, está bien, Rachel me llamó –comentó Kurt tomando a Blaine en un abrazo y acunándolo contra su pecho.

El ojimiel sentía que todo era irreal. Una cosa era suponer que tu padre tenía otra familia y otra muy diferente –y más dolorosa- era confirmarlo de ese modo.

De alguna manera Blaine había terminado recostado en el regazo de Kurt, llorando en silencio mientras el de ojos azules acariciaba su cabello y le susurraba que todo iría bien.

Pero nada iría bien.

Blaine había idealizado a su padre a lo largo de toda su vida, aunque había estado más apegado a su madre, siempre había admirado a Harry y había apreciado cada cosa que hacían juntos.

Recordó cuando le enseñó a tocar el piano y entonces se preguntó si también le había enseñado a su otro hijo a hacerlo.

Pensó en todas las veces que las personas le decían que se parecía a Harry, y se preguntó si "Cooper" se parecería también.

Mentalizó aquellas veces que su padre besaba a su madre al llegar y se cuestionó si él besaría de ese modo a la otra mujer.

Tuvo ganas de gritar y de llorar más fuerte. De romper algo y de morir.

Su familia estaba destruida.

* * *

Pam Anderson estaba enfadada con su esposo, más enfadada de lo que jamás lo había estado. Ahora se encontraba sentaba en la barra de la cocina, con una botella de whiskey enfrente, mientras pensaba en sus desgracias.

El teléfono sonando fue lo que la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

-¿Pam? –preguntó la voz de Carole apenas la señora Anderson descolgó el teléfono.

-¿Qué ocurre Carole? –preguntó ligeramente alterada.

-Pam, no te alarmes. Finn ha entrado al cuarto de Kurt y no lo ha encontrado ahí. Lo hemos buscado por toda la casa y no está… no se nos ocurre otro lugar al que pudiera ir… -finalizó Carole en un tono suplicante.

Miles de ideas cruzaron por la cabeza de Pam, y en todas Blaine había escapado de casa.

-Voy a ver en la habitación de Blaine –dijo reteniendo la respiración mientras corría escaleras arriba con el teléfono en mano. No volvió a respirar hasta ver a ambos chicos dormidos. Kurt sentado con la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama y Blaine recostado en su regazo.

Y de alguna forma Pam lo supo, Blaine ya se había enterado.

-Está aquí –dijo Pam a Carole.

-Oh, gracias al cielo. Te lo agradezco Pam –después la llamada se cortó.

La señora Anderson salió de la habitación de su hijo en silencio y entró a la suya a buscar a su marido.

Harry estaba en la terraza del balcón fumando un cigarrillo, levantó el rostro cuando la vio acercarse.

-Blaine lo sabe.

* * *

Blaine despertó cuando su padre lo sacudió ligeramente, por un segundo se sintió confundido, y entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado: sus padres, los gritos; Rachel alterada; Kurt diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

-Hablemos, Blaine –pidió Harry tranquilamente.

El ojimiel pensó en negarse, pero no pudo hacerlo. Necesitaba una explicación.

-Salgamos –se limitó a decir –No quiero despertarlo –agregó mientras se ponía de pie, refiriéndose a Kurt.

El señor Anderson asintió y siguió a Blaine hasta su cornisa. Una vez fuera el mayor comenzó la conversación.

-¿Qué es lo que crees que sabes? –preguntó tranquilamente Harry.

-Engañas a mamá –soltó Blaine venenosamente.

-No es verdad –alegó su padre, aun con calma.

-No me mientas –bramó el ojimiel, molesto.

-No lo hago, hijo. Mi única familia son tu madre y tú. Sin embargo… yo tengo otro hijo –soltó mirando a Blaine fijamente.

-¿Qué? –el moreno estaba conmocionado, boca abierta incluida.

-Blaine, no quería que te enteraras de este modo. Yo nací en California y viví ahí casi la mitad de mi vida. Sé que tú no sabías eso… cuando tenía veinte años conocí a una mujer… Gina, era su nombre. Salí con ella por seis meses y pensé que era el amor de mi vida –comentó lanzando una carcajada sarcástica –pero no era así. Le pedí que se casara conmigo y ella aceptó. Nos casamos a pesar de ser jóvenes y tuvimos un hijo, su nombre es Cooper –Harry tomó aire y prosiguió –Me separé de su madre cuando él tenía un año. Me mudé a Ohio y conocí a tu madre y salí con ella por tres años, antes de pedirle matrimonio –dijo, con una sonrisa ladeada –Ella sabe sobre Cooper, siempre ha sabido de él, hicimos mucho por conseguir su custodia, pero fue inútil, Gina no era una mala madre. Luego llegaste tú… y yo estaba tan feliz. Pero no podía dejar de lado a Cooper, es por eso que viajaba a California cada cierto tiempo Blaine… ahora, Gina a muerto y Cooper no quiero quedarse en California. Lamento no haberte contado esto. Coop sabe de tu existencia. Yo siempre decía que aún no era tiempo de decírtelo a ti, y de tanta espera… se me acabaron las oportunidades. Perdóname hijo, entendería si me odiaras. Sólo temía lo que pensarías de mí y nunca me puse a pensar que podría hacerte daño –Harry bajo la cabeza y un sollozo ronco abandonó su pecho.

-No te odio papá –dijo Blaine con un suspiro entrecortado –pero quisiera que me lo hubieras dicho… he pensado lo peor...

-Entenderé que no puedas aceptar del todo que tienes un hermano… -comentó el padre de Blaine –Esto ha sido como un balde de agua helada… no intento hacerte a un lado, o quitarte tu lugar… pero, ¿podrías soportar que Cooper esté aquí por unas semanas? Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte algo como esto hijo, no cuando te oculté algo tan grande, pero él también es mi sangre.

-Lo entiendo, yo… si mamá sabe eso y está de acuerdo… -Blaine asintió aún perplejo. Su padre se levantó y antes de irse besó su frente cariñosamente.

Blaine se quedó sentado por un largo rato, impactado por la noticia de su padre. No podía decir que había aceptado algo como eso en un dos por tres, pero ¿qué más le quedaba? Su madre estaba de acuerdo, Cooper era hijo de su padre y no podía desampararlo… Blaine sentía que su palabra estaba de más.

Con pasos robóticos y los ojos llorosos volvió a entrar en la habitación.

Observó a Kurt, dormido en es incómoda posición y decidió despertarlo.

-Kurt –susurró, moviendo su hombro ligeramente –despierta.

El de ojos azules se revolvió ligeramente y abrió los ojos alarmado.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –Preguntó sentándose muy recto en la cama -¿Estas bien? –exigió a Blaine, mientras se acercaba a tomar su rostro y examinarlo.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora… ¿podrías…? –Blaine dudo un segundo -¿Podrías abrasarme para dormir?

Kurt lo miró fijamente y después asintió. Se metió bajo las mantas y después abrió los brazos hacia el ojimiel, quien se recostó junto a su amigo y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

De ese modo Blaine se dio cuenta de que Kurt no era sólo su luz, sino también su escape del mundo.

* * *

 **Soy muy dramática ¿he? :D**

 **Lo siento, quería meter a Cooper xD Y si parece que Harry es DEMASIADO directo con la noticia... lo lamento, así es como mi madre me da malas noticias, dice que la anticipación las hace peores :c**

 **Blaine durmió abrazadito de Kurt *cara de Super Loca Fangirl***

 **Como sea... comenten (por favor, amo sus comentarios), marquen favorito y lean. Gracias por todo, la historia ya tiene muchos vistos ;D**

 **Nos leemos el lunes**

 **:***


	16. Cap 15 Not Alone

_**Hola gente bella :D**_

 _ **La canción es:**_

 ** _Not alone de Darren Criss, es una canción muy bella y si no la han escuchado definitivamente deberían hacerlo ;)_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 15. Not alone.**_

" _ **Cariño, tú no estás solo, porque estás aquí conmigo**_ _ **y nada nunca nos va a desalentar, porque nada puede hacer que deje de amarte**_ _ **"**_

 _ **-Darren Criss.**_

 _Lima, Ohio. Finales de Mayo de 2012._

Despertar abrazado a Kurt había sido muy extraño en primera instancia, pero después Blaine pensó en que se sentía condenadamente bien.

No había esperado a que el de ojos azules despertara para levantarse de la cama, no quería que la situación se volviera incomoda; no deseaba preocuparse porque las cosas estuvieran raras con Kurt –esos sería agregar más preocupaciones a su mente-.

Ha pasos lentos fue al baño, cuando se miró en el espejo y vio sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, su realidad lo golpeó en la cara. Su padre tenía otro hijo ¿cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar?

El sonido de su teléfono lo salvó de sus pensamientos. Fue apresuradamente hasta su escritorio para tomarlo, no quería despertar a Kurt.

Rachel era quien llamaba.

-¿Blaine? Gracias al cielo que contestas, me has dejado muy preocupada –lo atacó la castaña apenas contestó.

-Lo siento mucho Rache…

-No, no te disculpes. Sólo dime qué ha ocurrido –pidió la chica.

-Escucha, es algo complicado y no quiero hablar de esto por teléfono…

-Entonces ven a casa, si quieres trae a Kurt. Necesitas hablar.

-Lo sé –respondió mientras fruncía el ceño y empujaba hacia atrás, con la mano libre, el cabello que le caía a la cara –Estaré ahí en una hora, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien –respondió Rachel antes de cortar la llamada.

-¿Quién llamaba? –preguntó Kurt aún con los ojos cerrados y la voz adormilada.

-Rachel –respondió acercándose a su mejor amigo.

Kurt se incorporó un poco mientras tallaba sus ojos.

-¿Qué hora es? –quiso saber.

-Son las nueve de la mañana –respondió Blaine, comprobándolo en su teléfono.

-Mis padres me matarán… -comentó Kurt, volviéndose a desplomar en la cama con expresión de horror.

-Lo lamento Kurt…

-No, está bien. Espero que ellos entiendan que en situaciones desesperadas se necesitan medidas desesperadas –dijo restándole importancia, mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-¿Crees que acompañarme a donde Rachel se incluya como medida desesperada? –quiso saber Blaine mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio.

-Bueno, podríamos probar… -comentó Kurt mientras se ponía en marcha fuera del cuarto para dirigirse al baño.

-¿Estaría bien si te acompaño a casa? No quiero quedarme solo aquí ni por un segundo.

-De acuerdo… ven conmigo, quizá hasta logres que mis padres no me asesinen –respondió riendo mientras cruzaba la puerta.

Blaine lo miró marcharse con una sonrisa ladeada y pensó que, incluso en los peores momentos Kurt siempre lo hacía sentirse un poco menos perdido.

* * *

Al parecer Carole y Burt no estaban molestos con Kurt –Blaine sospechó que su madre los había llamado- y lo habían dejado ir con el ojimiel a casa de Rachel sin poner objeciones.

Ahora ellos estaban bajo el umbral de la casa de la castaña, tocando el timbre.

-Muchachos, que gusto verles –comentó Cassandra, la nana de Rachel, al abrir la puerta.

-Hola Cassie –la saludaron los chicos al unísono.

-Qué adorables –comentó la mujer sonriendo –Rachel está arriba –finalizó asiéndose a un lado y cerrando la puerta una vez ellos estuvieron dentro.

Los chicos subieron al cuarto de Rachel en silencio. Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta correcta, Blaine tocó y la voz de la morena respondió un simple "pasen".

Blaine pensaba que la habitación de Rachel se parecía bastante a su personalidad… oscura.

Una pared estaba pintada de negro y únicamente había una ventana, cubierta por una larga y pesada cortina de terciopelo color verde.

La chica estaba sentada en su cama –con sabanas negras –y abrazaba una oveja de felpa con el pelaje negro y esponjoso.

-Hola Rache –saludó Kurt –Y hola Pinky –comentó tomando la oveja de las manos de la morena y apretándola contra su pecho –Amo esta cosa –agregó como para sí mismo.

-Pinky no es una cosa –dijo Rachel indignada –Es mi único amigo… además de ustedes dos y Cassie –agregó encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente y levantándose de la cama -¿Cómo estás, mi pequeño Hobbit? –preguntó a Blaine mientras lo abrazaba.

-Estoy bien… lo intento –respondió él, estrechando a su amiga entre sus brazos.

-Puedes contarnos lo que ha ocurrido… es decir, si quieres hacerlo –comentó Kurt, haciendo a Pinky a un lado y sentándose en la cama.

-Esto es duro… pero quiero contarles –dijo asintiendo y sentándose junto a su amigo –tal vez quieras sentarte Rache –le dijo mientras palmeaba el espacio a su lado.

Ella se sentó y lo miró, Kurt también lo miraba y el ojimiel miraba al frente.

Blaine tomó aire y dijo:

-Tengo un hermano.

-¿Pam está embarazada? –preguntó Rachel incrédula.

-¿Qué? No. Tengo un hermano… no voy a tenerlo –respondió el estremeciéndose ligeramente.

-¿Lo tienes?-quiso saber Kurt.

-Su nombre es Cooper, calculo que tiene unos veintiún años, vive en California y su madre acaba de morir –enlistó tranquilamente –Es lo que se de él.

Los chicos lo miraron atónitos, y después lo atacaron con preguntas.

 _-¿Pero cómo ha pasado eso?, ¿tu padre estuvo casado antes?, ¿Tu madre sabe de esto?, ¿cómo te sientes al respecto?, Ya que la madre de tu hermano ha muerto… ¿qué pasará con él?_

Mareado y abrumado por tantas palabras, Blaine se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama.

-Chicos, deténganse –pidió cerrando los ojos.

-Lo sentimos –comentaron ellos bajando la cabeza.

-Mi madre sabe de esto, incluso mi supuesto hermano sabe de mi existencia. Mi padre dijo que él quería quedarse en Lima por un tiempo, lo que significa que lo conoceré –dijo, hablando mecánicamente. Rachel abrió la boca para hacer una pregunta y el ojimiel se le adelantó –No, no estoy bien con eso Rachel, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. No puedes pedirme que de la noche a la mañana me entere de que tengo un hermano y sea feliz por ello.

-Diablos, esto sí que es duro –comentó Kurt.

-No sé qué decir –agregó Rachel mirando a Blaine.

-Estoy tan enojado… con mi padre, con mi madre, con Cooper, incluso aunque no lo conozca, ¿por qué me han ocultado esto?, no lo entiendo.

-Quizá sabían que no lo entenderías –sugirió la morena.

Blaine suspiró en respuesta.

-No quiero estar en casa –continuó él – ¿Está bien si me quedo contigo por este día? –le preguntó a Kurt.

-Claro –afirmó el de ojos azules –Mañana puedes ir al colegio con Finn –sugirió asintiendo.

-Gracias… y por favor, cambiemos el tema –rogó el moreno.

Kurt y Rachel estuvieron de acuerdo y mantuvieron una conversación trivial por un rato.

* * *

Por la tarde, Blaine fue a casa a buscar su mochila y algunas cosas y a decirle a Pam que se quedaría con los Hummel.

Ella no puso objeción, aunque se veía preocupada.

Ahora, Blaine estaba recostado en la cama de Kurt, mirando el techo, mientras el castaño estaba sentado en la alfombra leyendo un libro.

-Ésta situación me recuerda a cuando Valentine le dijo a Clary y a Jace que eran hermanos –comentó Kurt sin despegar la vista de su libro –aunque bueno… era mentira y ellos estaban enamorados… pero el punto es que Valentine no tuvo tacto al decirlo y ese par se enteró de un momento a otro, igual que tú.

Blaine lo miró como si tuviera cuatro brazos y seis ojos.

-No entendí ni la mitad de lo que dijiste –respondió con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso es porque no has leído el libro –alegó Kurt.

Blaine lanzó una carcajada y se sentó en la cama para poder observar mejor a Kurt –quien seguía con la vista clavada en su libro-

Siempre le había gustado ver a Kurt leer, algunas veces sonreía o fruncía el ceño o parecía triste o asombrado de tan ensimismado que estaba en el libro. A Blaine le encantaba que el de ojos azules fuera capaz de apartarse del mundo de esa manera.

-¿Puedo dibujarte mientras lees? –preguntó a Kurt, quien, (¡por fin!), lo miró de vuelta.

-Sí no tengo que hacer nada más que leer… acepto -respondió asintiendo y regresando su atención al libro.

Blaine fue hasta su mochila y sacó su cuadernillo y sus lápices.

Caminó de vuelta hasta donde estaba Kurt y se sentó en la alfombra, a su lado.

El ojimiel comenzó a trazar las líneas de su perfil, su fina nariz, sus delgados labios, el contorno de sus ojos, sus manos en el libro, sus cejas ligeramente fruncidas… quería plasmar toda la belleza de Kurt, toda su admiración, su cariño…

El sonido de su teléfono lo hizo volver al mundo. Estiró la mano hacia la mesa de noche al lado de la cama y miró el identificador, era Quinn. Blaine no contestó, en cambio apagó el móvil y lo lanzó a la cama.

Kurt lo miró extrañado y preguntó:

-¿Era tu padre?

-Era Quinn –respondió mirando a su amigo.

-¿Estas enfadado con ella?

-No, pero me preguntará el porqué de mi ausencia en la academia. Querrá saber si estoy bien y no tengo ganas de responder preguntas… Además estoy ocupado, aquí contigo –comentó apuntando a su cuaderno y después a Kurt.

-Bien –respondió el de ojos azules con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que me gusta tu sonrisa ladeada? –quiso saber Blaine.

-Hmmm… -Kurt lo pensó –No.

-De acuerdo. Me gusta tu sonrisa ladeada –agregó sonriendo ampliamente.

Kurt apartó la vista, aun sonriendo y trató de ocultar un ligero sonrojo, eso sólo hizo que Blaine sonriera más ampliamente.

* * *

 **Yo también amo la sonrisa ladeada de Kurt *cara con corazones en los ojos* En este capítulo hay bastante Klaine .-.**

 **Les comento que** Samanthalove123 **está haciendo una adaptación de Friend Zone al Fandom Twilight (y eso me hace muy feliz :")) así que si conocen a alguien que sea #TeamBella &Edward y quiera ver a Bella como un chico... invítenlo a leerla :D **

**Compartan Friend Zone también ;) (digo... si ya estamos en eso /-\\) comenten mucho, amo que me comenten así sé si les gusta lo que estoy haciendo :D**

Candy Criss **Cooper tiene casi 22 años y Blaine 16. He tomado las fechas de nacimiento de Darren Criss y Chris Colfer porque jamás (que yo recuerde) se mencionan las de Blaine y Kurt así que Kurt tiene 14 aún :D Te cumplo el deseo, Kurt saldrá con alguien mayor. Un beso :***

 **Guest: ¿marelyway eres tú? si no eres tú no importa :( muchas gracias por comentar, me hace muy feliz que te guste la historia** **:") Pronto veremos a Blaine conviviendo con Cooper... será curioso de leer. Un beso :***

 **Gracias por leer, los amo y le mando muchos besos.**

 **Nos leemos el... Viernes, o quizá antes ;D**

 **:***


	17. Cap 16 He will be loved

**Hola** **;D**

 **Las canciones son:**

 **She will be loved de Maroon 5 y Trouble de Coldplay:)**

 **Este capítulo es bastante largo... Disfrútenlo ;)**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 16. He will be loved.**_

" _ **No me importa pasar todos los días**_ _ **afuera en la esquina, bajo la lluvia torrencial.**_ _ **Busca al chico* con la sonrisa quebrada preguntarle si quiere quedarse un rato**_ _ **y él* será amado*"**_

 _ **-Maroon 5.**_

 _Lima, Ohio. Finales de Junio de 2012._

Blaine se había vuelto bueno en evitar a las personas.

Hubo un tiempo en el que intento evitar a Kurt… pero él es muy insistente. Quinn por en cambio, no.

Después de contarle sobre Cooper, Blaine se había apartado de Quinn. En parte porque no quería ver su rostro preocupado cuando lo miraba. Y también porque necesitaba aclarar su mente ya que últimamente alguien había rondado sus pensamientos, y ese alguien no era precisamente una rubia de ojos verdes.

Era sábado, estaba en la academia –aliviado porque los sábados su novia no asistía- siendo el último en salir de clase. Habitualmente Rachel lo estaría esperando para después ir juntos a casa de Kurt y pasar el rato –como lo habían hecho el último mes- pero ella no había asistido ese día.

Caminó por el pasillo silencioso, todos se habían ido o estaban en sus clases, pasando por alto al chico meditabundo que caminaba oscureciendo el lugar con sus preocupaciones.

El ojimiel estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, hasta que una maldición lo sacó de ahí.

-¡Mierda! –alguien gritó desde la sala de música, para después escucharse un fuerte golpe hacia las teclas de un piano, que chilló desafinado.

Blaine se encogió ligeramente y se propuso a seguir con su camino.

Comenzó a escucharse una melodía, después una nota fuera de lugar, seguida de una sarta de maldiciones y rematando con un golpe al pobre piano.

El moreno se detuvo y caminó de regreso al salón de donde procedía el ruido. Abrió la puerta, temeroso de ser mal recibido. Sin embargo el chico castaño que apoyaba la cabeza contra las teclas no pareció notarlo.

-¿Hola? –Blaine intentó llamar su atención – ¿Está todo en orden?

El chico pareció alarmarse con la nueva presencia.

Se volteó rápidamente hacia el ojimiel, dándole una mirada asustada. Después pareció calmarse e hizo una mueca con irritación.

-Supongo que sí, lamento si te he asustado con mis gritos –se disculpó.

-No lo hiciste –comentó Blaine acercándose a él – ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Sí, un poco… esta canción es un problema, literalmente –comentó sonriendo y haciendo referencia a la canción "Trouble".

-La conozco bien –dijo Blaine –es de mis favoritas.

-¿Y puedes tocarla? –quiso saber el chico de ojos ámbar.

-Es bastante repetitiva. Muy simple diría yo –respondió mientras se acercaba al piano y se sentaba al lado del chico.

Colocó ambas manos en las posiciones correspondientes, y dejó a la melodía fluir. Era una canción que conocía muy bien, así que no se molestó en mirar las partituras, por en cambio cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la música.

Blaine amaba la música, pero no más de lo que amaba el arte. Antes de comenzar a pintar, el ojimiel había aprendido a tocar el piano y la guitarra, a sus padres les complacía y él se sentía feliz al complacerlos, sin embrago con el tiempo definió lo que quería hacer. Aunque prefería pintar y dibujar, no podía negar que de vez en cuando practicaba con el piano en casa y Trouble era una de las canciones que más le gustaban.

Al terminar de tocar se sintió extraño, como aturdido. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver mejor al dueño de la mirada curiosa que se posaba sobre él.

-Tú haces que parezca fácil –dijo el chico, del cual Blaine aún no conocía el nombre.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza y sonrió de lado.

-Soy Blaine –comentó extendiendo la mano hacia el chico.

-Michael –respondió, mientras estrechaba la mano del moreno –Y me encantaría que me enseñaras a hacer eso… es decir, apenas y sé leer la partitura… soy un desastre –se lamentó el muchacho –Ni siquiera me gusta tocar el piano.

-¿Y entonces porque lo haces?

-Bueno… mi padre es el maestro de piano aquí –dijo entrecerrando los ojos –No quiero decepcionarle aún más de lo que ya lo hago.

Blaine lo miró confundido por sus palabras. Michael captó la pregunta implícita en el ceño fruncido del ojimiel y de debatió entre responder o no hacerlo.

-Odio contar esto a personas que no conozco pero… no pareces malo –dijo suspirando –Algunas veces creo que mi padre me odia… porque soy gay –finalizó –No es que me encante contárselo a todos, pero pareces alguien de confianza.

-Estoy seguro de que tu padre no te odia –comentó Blaine –sólo está asustado tal vez, ya sabes que los adultos suelen asustarse con lo que no conocen del todo, incluso aunque no lo admitan.

-Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor –comentó Michael sonriéndole al moreno –Ahora, sino te molesta… ¿podrías enseñarme a tocar Trouble? –pidió, Blaine lo meditó un segundo –Si lo haces te invitaré un café… -incitó el chico con una sonrisa seductora.

Blaine sonrió y asintió lentamente.

* * *

Después de todo, Michael no resultó ser tan malo con el piano, y después de un par de horas ya podía tocar la canción.

Y tal y como había prometido, le había invitado un café al ojimiel. Habían ido a aquella cafetería cercana a la academia a la que algunas veces pasaban Blaine y Rachel para conseguir galletas de almendra, que él había conocido gracias a que la morena lo llevo junto con Kurt para hablar, tiempo atrás cuando el de ojos azules había tenido una crisis.

Los chicos estaban sentados en una mesa algo apartada, en un rincón junto a la ventana, la noche había caído casi por completo en Lima y un color morado comenzaba a hacer presencia en el cielo, anunciando la probable tormenta que se desataría más tarde.

-Así que… Blaine, ¿eres pintor? –preguntó Michael haciendo saltar la tapa de su café y soplando para hacer que el humo se dispersara.

-Algo así, aún estoy aprendiendo –respondió asintiendo e imitando la acción de su acompañante.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo lo haces?, pintar, quiero decir.

-Desde los doce años.

-Y eso es hace… -quiso saber, con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Cuatro años –agregó el moreno, sintiéndose ligeramente incomodo cuando el silencio se instaló entre ellos momentáneamente.

El tiempo que pasaron sin decir palabra, Blaine lo aprovechó para evaluar a Michael y la situación en la que se había metido.

El chico era muy guapo –a su parecer- Era tan alto como Blaine, tenía la piel bronceada ligeramente, el cabello castaño claro acomodado despreocupadamente, los ojos del color del ámbar, brillando cuando les daba la luz, y remataba con una bella sonrisa con un hoyuelo en lado izquierda –sin embargo a Blaine no le parecía tan bella como la de Kurt-

Michael era un buen chico, era divertido y cálido, relajado y simple, alguien agradable con quien pasar el rato.

Y la situación… Blaine supo, cuando el chico lo invitó a tomar un café, que le estaba flirteando. Y por lo tanto esto era algo parecido a una cita, y de cierto modo el ojimiel esperaba que fuera una cita. Lo había notado y había aceptado esperando eso. Salir a una cita con un _chico_ , un chico de género masculino, que le parecía guapo y que no era Kurt, podría ayudarlo a liberarse de ciertos pensamientos.

Reflexionando un poco y anteponiendo el lado moral, Blaine le estaba siendo desleal a Quinn. El pensamiento comenzó a instalarse en su mente, pero él se apresuró a empujarlo lejos. Ya tendría tiempo para lamentarse más tarde.

-¿En qué piensas? –Quiso saber Michael –Te ves absorto.

-Oh, lo siento –se disculpó sonriendo –Y no pensaba en nada.

-Eres encantador –comentó el chico, sonriendo ampliamente y bajando la cabeza.

Blaine sonrió más amplio y sintió el rubor instalarse en sus mejillas, y al instante se sintió estúpido y hormonal y sin embargo, nunca antes una chica lo había hecho sentirse así: de alguna forma, especial.

Llevaba con Quinn casi tres años, y creía quererla mucho, ella lo hacía sentirse querido de vuelta, pero no lo hacía sentir exactamente especial. No de esa manera en la que sentía el estómago revuelto y el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Blaine no estaba del todo des-familiarizado con dicha sensación, pero curiosamente, la persona que lo hacía sentir así no era su novia, sino un chico: su mejor amigo.

Para dejar de dar tantas vueltas… Blaine quería saber si era gay.

Lo había pensado tiempo atrás, cuando vio un dibujo que había hecho Rachel de Kurt y él, en ese entonces le había sido más sencillo descartar la idea y seguir adelante, pero últimamente había dudado con más fuerza.

Se encontraba a sí mismo comparando a la chica con la que llevaba saliendo tres años, con el chico que era su mejor amigo desde hacía seis y no era tan difícil imaginar que el de ojos azules ganaba las contiendas en los pensamientos de Blaine y se instalaba ahí, victorioso e inalcanzable.

Pero eso no era prueba suficiente para el moreno, necesitaba estar seguro. ¿Realmente le gustaban los chicos? Quería saberlo, y ahora estaba aquí para averiguarlo.

-Michael, cuéntame, cuando no finges ser pianista ¿qué es lo que haces? –el otro chico rio mientras miraba hacia el techo y Blaine pensó que eso era sexy.

-Estoy en el club de teatro del colegio.

-¿Te gusta actuar? –El chico asintió en respuesta -¿y has obtenido muchos estelares? –quiso saber Blaine, sonriendo coquetamente.

-Fui Hamlet, y también el fantasma de la ópera y más actualmente Danny Zuko –respondió.

-Eso debe significar que eres bueno.

-Supongo que un poco. ¿Cuál es tu musical preferido? –preguntó.

-No lo sé, a mi mejor amigo y a mí nos encanta ver Wicked, y también me gusta Rent, pero definitivamente amo Mamma Mia.

Michael soltó una carcajada y miró a Blaine con la boca abierta.

-Yo amo Mamma Mia.

Blaine lo acompañó con su risa.

-¿Cuál es tu performance favorita?

-Dancing Queen –respondió el moreno rotundamente – ¿la tuya?

\- Definitivamente Slipping through my fingers.

-Es genial… ¿segunda favorita?

-Honey, Honey. Realmente me encanta Sophie, si no fuera gay apuesto a que me casaría con ella.

-¡Diablos! –Exclamó Blaine entre risas –podría hablar sobre Mamma Mia todo el día y no estoy exagerando.

-Maravilloso, porque yo también podría hacerlo –respondió el castaño también riendo.

-Espera… es el momento de la verdad… ¿Katy o Gaga? –preguntó Blaine seriamente.

-Katy –dijo enseguida –Gaga tiene un lugar en mi corazón pero Katy es adorable… también podría casarme con ella.

-Yo también prefiero a Katy.

-¿Canción preferida de Katy? –quiso saber Michael, dándole un trago a su café.

-The one that got away y Teenage Dream. No puedo elegir entre esas.

-A mí me encanta Part of Me –comentó el castaño mirando fijamente a Blaine.

El ojimiel le sostuvo la mirada… y ahí estaba de nuevo el sonrojo –se pateó mentalmente-

-¿Paul Stanley o Freddy Mercury? –preguntó apartando la mirada.

-¡Cielos! –Exclamó cerrando los ojos –No me hagas elegir… -Rogó –De acuerdo, de acuerdo, escojo a Freddy porque es sexy como el infierno y amo su dulce voz. ¿Eres fan de Queen? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Me encantan –respondió asintiendo.

-¡Diablos! ¡Eres perfecto! – casi gritó, mirando al techo y haciendo un ademan con las manos.

De alguna manera los dos se habían acercado más, sobre la mesa. Sus rostro estaban a centímetros de distancia, la vista de Blaine se nubló y sintió que todo ocurría en cámara lenta. Michael acarició la mejilla del moreno, con anticipación y lo miró, como pidiendo permiso –Blaine no estuvo seguro de si realmente se lo otorgó – y al otro segundo tenía los labios del chico sobre los suyos. Y él respondió al beso, sólo fueron unos segundos, pero respondió al beso.

Después se apartó, empujando un poco a Michael, quien se había levantado ligeramente de su silla para acceder a Blaine, y parpadeó confundido.

-Me tengo que ir –dijo precipitadamente mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Blaine! ¡Espera, lo siento! –Dijo el chico -¡No te vayas! ¡Al menos espera a que pare la tormenta!

El ojimiel ni siquiera había notado la tormenta, y realmente no le importó. Se puso su abrigo apresuradamente y salió a la fría lluvia.

Se odio por dejar a Michael así, se odió por hacerle eso a Quinn, se odio por ser tan débil, tan cobarde… por no tener el coraje suficiente para enfrentar al mundo, para enfrentase a sí mismo y sus sentimientos.

Y corrió, lejos de la cafetería. A un lugar que no era su casa pero lo hacía sentirse como si perteneciera ahí; corrió hacia Kurt.

Para cuando llegó a casa de los Hummel ya estaba empapado. Se maldijo por no haber aprendido aún a manejar auto y se lamentó por el resfriado que probablemente cogería.

No vio el auto de Burt en la entrada y tampoco el de Finn, pero la luz de la sala estaba encendida y aunque la cortina estaba corrida, estaba casi seguro de que podía ver el resplandor de la televisión. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el que estuviera ahí fuera Kurt y se acercó, temblando, a tocar el timbre.

A los pocos segundos Kurt abrió la puerta y lo miró boquiabierto antes de jalarlo dentro.

-¡Blaine! ¿Qué rayos…? –Exclamó el castaño, apresurándose a sacarle la chaqueta empapada al moreno –Quítate eso, está mojado. Cogerás un resfriado.

Dicho eso se alejó hacia el baño, para después volver con una toalla y tendérsela a Blaine, quien estaba en proceso de sacarse los zapatos.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo? –preguntó Blaine con los dientes castañeándole, mientras se sacaba la camisa.

-No hay nadie, papá y mamá se fueron a una fiesta en Westerville y volverán hasta mañana y Finn ha escapado a embriagarse con sus amigos, supongo –respondió el castaño –Estas temblando –agregó –Sube a mi baño, pon el agua caliente y metete ahí. Te llevaré ropa seca en un segundo.

Blaine asintió y se envolvió en la toalla que el castaño le había dado antes, apresurándose a subir hasta la habitación de su amigo.

* * *

Después de ducharse Blaine salió con la toalla envolviendo su cintura y el cabello rizado, ahora aplastado por el agua –escurriendo.

Entró en la habitación de Kurt, no había señales del castaño ahí dentro pero la ropa seca que le había prometido, estaba sobre la cama. La tomó y entró de vuelta al baño.

Kurt le había dejado un pantalón de pijama –que Blaine sabía que era suyo y que lo había dejado ahí la semana pasada- y una camiseta de Finn –sorprendentemente no le quedaba enorme- El ojimiel se puso la ropa y salió de nuevo hacia la recamara.

Esta vez, Kurt estaba sentado en la cama, mirando fijamente hacia la pared. Apenas vio a Blaine dijo:

-Tu madre llamó a tu celular, sorprendentemente no se estropeó por la lluvia, preguntó si estabas bien, y le dije que habías llegado aquí antes de la tormenta, para que no se preocupara. Dijo que podías quedarte… oh, y he puesto tu ropa en la secadora.

-Gracias –dijo Blaine, simplemente –Por cubrirme con mamá y por secar mi ropa.

-Bien, son como las nueve, ¿me dirás dónde estuviste metido todo este rato? –quiso saber el de ojos azules.

Blaine suspiró y caminó hasta su amigo, para después sentarse en la cama a su lado.

-Salí en una cita –respondió sin mirarle.

-Pensé que estabas evitando a Quinn –dijo Kurt, mirándolo sorprendido.

-Lo hago. No salí con ella –Blaine casi pareció avergonzado; _casi_.

-Espera… ¿saliste con alguien más? ¿Estás pensando en terminar con ella…? o ¿ya lo has hecho y no me has dicho nada?

-No he terminado con ella.

Kurt lo miró con la boca abierta y las cejas levantadas.

-¿Le has sido desleal? –Preguntó horrorizado -¡Diablos! ¿Con quién? –ahora parecía… ¿divertido?

-No lo conoces.

-¿No lo conozco…? –después reaccionó –No, "lo", ¿no habrás querido decir "la"?

-No –respondió rotundo.

-¡Diablos! –exclamó poniéndose de pie y llevando sus manos hacia su cabello, para alisarlo descuidadamente.

-Lo sé… yo. Esto es extraño.

-¿Saliste con un chico Blaine? –quiso comprobar el castaño, caminando a lo largo de la habitación soltando risas nerviosas de vez en vez.

-Sí, lo hice.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Michael –respondió el moreno.

-¿Dónde lo conociste? –Kurt parecía estar tratando de cavar con hoyo con la simple fricción de sus pies, caminando de un lado al otro.

-En la academia –Blaine se sintió ligeramente nervioso por el interrogatorio.

-¿Hace cuánto lo conoces?

-Como, hace unas horas –respondió cerrando los ojos, temeroso de la manera en la que reaccionaria el castaño.

Kurt paró en seco su andar y lo miró fijamente.

-¡Diablos Blaine! –Gritó, soltando una carcajada –Solo quiero tener claro algo… ¿saliste con él, en una cita real? o ¿fue una cita entre amigos, pare verse por ahí y pasar un rato?

-Pues… me besó. Júzgalo tú –respondió sonrojándose un poco, recordando el momento.

-Esto es tan… retorcido ¡Incluso te has sonrojado!

-Y no es la peor parte –comentó Blaine.

-¿Y cuál es esa? –preguntó.

-Que me gustó.

Para Blaine fue muy difícil interpretar la expresión de Kurt, parecía asombrado, divertido, confundido; no podía decirlo con certeza.

Después de un largo rato en el que los chicos se observaron en silencio, Kurt preguntó:

-¿Blaine, eres gay?

-Sabía que este momento llegaría… -se lamentó Blaine. El castaño se sentó en el piso, frente a su amigo y lo miró fijamente –No lo sé Kurt.

-Pero te ha gustado que un chico te bese… eso al menos debería significar algo –alegó, casi exasperado.

-Y lo hace. Kurt, mis dudas no son del todo algo nuevo. Desde hace un año, he comenzado a mirar a los hombres… de otra manera –explicó –Pero tenía miedo de hacer conjeturas apresuradas, así que continué con Quinn, pero últimamente mis dudas se han intensificado. Sólo he visto la oportunidad de conseguir respuestas, y he salido con Michael.

-Y… ¿la dejarás? –preguntó Kurt, después de un rato de silencio. Blaine lo miró confundido -¿Dejarás a Quinn?

-Bueno… le he sido desleal, y a además creo ser gay. Sería injusto seguir con ella.

-Al menos… ¿la quisiste alguna vez? –Kurt parecía un poco afligido, y Blaine no supo por qué.

-Claro. La quiero aún… pero no de un modo romántico. La quiero como a una hermana o una amiga. No deseo lastimarla.

-Debes decirle sobre esto. Ustedes son muy unidos de esa manera, es decir, siempre se decían todo –Kurt meditó lo siguiente que diría –Se merece una explicación.

-Lo sé. Y se la daré. No puedo seguir reteniéndola a mi lado, porque hacerlo sería como engañarnos a los dos. Solo tengo miedo de que ella me odie.

-No lo hará –se apresuró el de ojos azules a reconfortarlo –Te quiere demasiado para hacerlo. Ella sabe que ser gay no es algo que puedas elegir, es algo que debes descubrir. Y es obvio que tú lo has descubierto.

Blaine agradeció con una mirada las palabras de Kurt y luego fue a sentase enfrente de él en la alfombra.

-Esto se siente muy extraño –comentó, después de un rato.

-Te entiendo… ¿Quién lo diría Blaine? Nunca lo habría adivinado.

-Bueno. Mi amor por Mamma Mia y Freddy Mercury debieron darte una señal –respondió riendo.

-Pero no lo hicieron. Es como lo dijiste tú hace un tiempo: sólo te veo a ti, un artista, un chico enamorado de la belleza y la vida. Eres fuerte y valiente Blaine. Te gustan los musicales y amas el Glamb Rock. Y eres maduro y comprometido y nunca nada hará que te vea de otro modo –Finalizó, apretando su hombro cariñosamente.

-Bueno… eso es porque tú me conoces mejor que nadie –respondió, sonriendo de lado.

-Estoy feliz de que puedas ser libre, Blaine –dijo Kurt, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Aun no del todo. Debo hablar con mis padres y después con Quinn. Espero al menos conservar su amistad.

-Ella no te dejará de lado. Y tus padres no tendrán ningún problema.

-Espero que tengas razón.

-Ya verá que será así –lo reconfortó el de ojos azules –Ahora dime ¿Cuándo llegará tu hermano?

-Gracias por recordármelo –comentó sarcástico –Estará aquí durante el verano. Está en su último año en la universidad.

-¿Vivirá aquí con ustedes de ahora en adelante? –preguntó curioso.

-No, diablos, no. Papá dice que será temporal.

-He de suponer que le harás la vida imposible –Kurt, negó desaprobatoriamente.

-Has acertado.

-Al menos debe ser guapo –comentó Kurt después de un rato, como para sí mismo.

Blaine lo miró mal y se cruzó de brazos.

Por alguna razón, la idea de Kurt pensando que su "hermano" era "atractivo" lo hizo sentir irritado y sólo lo incentivó a estar más enfadado con la llegada de Cooper.

-Por favor, no digas eso de nuevo –pidió cerrando los ojos y moviéndose para recostarse en el regazo de Kurt, quien se sorprendió en primera instancia pero después comenzó a enredar las manos en los, aún húmedo, rizos de Blaine.

-¿Te hace enfadar? –lo molestó el de ojos azules.

-Mucho –dijo distraídamente, perdido en las caricias de su amigo y comenzando a ser llamado por el sueño.

-¿Y qué pasa si te digo que eres aún más atractivo que él? –quiso saber el castaño.

Blaine no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió y sin más, se quedó dormido.

* * *

 _ ***Femenino en la original.**_

* * *

 ***o* Esto es sólo un poco de lo que veremos de Blaine Celoso ;)**

 **Un pequeño aviso:**

 **No Actualizaré el Lunes :c, los capítulos de los lunes los escribo los sábados pero voy a estar muy ocupada este fin de semana. Perdón, pero les prometo que para el viernes tendrán un capítulo muy largo ;)**

 **Respuestas:**

Samanthalove123 **Gracias compañera :') por aquí vemos porque es que Blaine evitaba a Quinn y reafirmamos su cariño a Kurt, así que pronto comenzará la acción ;) Un beso :***

Candy Criss **Ejem... yo no sé si pueda hacer eso *.* pero intentaré ponerlos en una situación en la que Blaine explote de celos, porque se lo merecen y me lo han pedido desde hace mucho. Un beso :***

marelyway **FF se puso un poco loco xD Yo también los adoro :) El libro que menciona Kurt es el primero de la saga Cazadores de Sombras o "The Mortal Instruments" llamado Ciudad de hueso. La Autora es Cassandra Clare y te los recomiendo mucho, a mí me encantan. Un beso :***

 **zook (Guest): Sé que sería un shock ._. y no sólo para Blaine xD pero Cooper es muy mayor para Kurt así que no se puede :( Gracias por comentar, es un gusto para mí que la fic te guste. Un beso :***

 **Gracias a todos por los comentarios y por leer. Los quiero mucho y los voy a extrañar durante esta semana :'(**

 **:***


	18. Cap 17 Now i'm free

**Hola humanitos bellos**

 **Este mes han pasado cosas geniales ¿no lo creen?**

 **-12.06.15 se legaliza el matrimonio igualitario en todos los estados de la República Mexicana.**

 **-26.06.15 se legaliza el matrimonio igualitario en los 50 estados de E.E.U.U ( _Justo lo que quería Blaine :')_ )**

 **Y... Feliz día del orgullo (?) aunque haya sido ayer xD**

 **La canción es:** **i want to break free de Queen pero pueden escuchar la versión Glee si quieren.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 17. Now, i'm Free.**_

" _ **Dios sabe, Dios sabe que quiero ser libre"**_

 _ **-Queen.**_

 _Lima, Ohio. Viernes 29 de junio de 2012._

Una semana había pasado desde que Blaine había confirmado que era gay.

El ojimiel se lo había contado a sus padres al día siguiente de habérselo contado a Kurt. Ambos lo habían tomado muy bien, su padre le había dicho que estaba muy orgulloso de él por ser valiente y afrontarse a sí mismo; su madre parecía muy feliz y se pasó todo el rato abrazándolo.

Blaine estaba agradecido de que sus padres lo aceptaran tal y como era. Sabía que era muy afortunado por tener eso, porque como había dicho Rachel, no todos tienen la aceptación en el bolsillo. El moreno sabía que a donde sea que fuera siempre habrían personas que lo odiarían por ser lo que era, pero no le importaba si tenía la certeza de que las personas a las que él amaba lo aceptaban y lo amaban de vuelta.

Ahora era el momento de contarle a Rachel. Blaine sabía que ella lo tomaría de maravilla, pero había esperado un tiempo para decirle, justo por eso. Temía que Rachel se volviera loca con todo el asunto. Así que Blaine estaba esperando el momento adecuado y creía que por fin había llegado. Quería aprovechar que su amiga estaba completamente tranquila.

Estaban en uno de los jardines más apartados del colegio –habían saltado la clase de historia- Rachel estaba ocupada dibujando una pequeña flor salvaje de color naranja que se alzaba a unos metros de ella y Blaine estaba recostado en el pasto, con la mirada en el cielo.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó Rachel de repente, sin poner real atención en su amigo –Has estado muy pensativo durante toda la semana.

-He tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza –respondió el moreno, mirándola de reojo. El momento había llegado –Rachel, tengo algunos secretos para contarte.

La mirada de la castaña se iluminó y miró a Blaine como si fuera un milagro.

-Sólo dilo –pidió ella fingiendo que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar –Di esas dos palabras para mí Blaine, llevo toda la vida esperando por esto.

Blaine rodó los ojos y sonrió. Rachel nunca cambiaría.

-Soy gay –respondió resignado.

-¡Lo sabía!, siempre lo supe. ¡Diablos! Que feliz soy ¡Pam me debe 20 dólares! –Exclamó ella, casi saltando en su lugar.

-¿Por qué mi madre…? –Comenzó a preguntar Blaine, pero se interrumpió –Olvídalo, no quiero saber.

-Quiero algunos detalles Blaine ¿Cómo lo has descubierto? –preguntó impaciente, tirando su cuaderno de dibujo, recostándose con el estómago en el pasto y usando sus manos para sostener su cabeza, como una niña curiosa esperando por una historia.

Blaine se sentó y la miró con cariño.

-Besé a un chico –la cara de Rachel era digna de una fotografía. Parecía que había ganado un premio o que estaba a punto de abrir los regalos de navidad.

-Dime que fue Kurt, por favor, por favor que haya sido Kurt. Si Dios existe, la persona a la que besaste fue Kurt. ¡Por el porno gay y todo lo que es sagrado! ¡Tiene que haber sido Kurt!

-No fue Kurt –respondió Blaine, aguantando la risa -¿Por qué tendría que haber sido Kurt? Él es mi mejor amigo simplemente.

Rachel pareció infinitamente decepcionada.

-¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser posible! ¡No puede estar pasando! ¿Quién fue? –Casi gritó, sentándose en el pasto y acercándose a Blaine –Dime su nombre. Necesito saber quién se ha metido entre ustedes ¡No lo protejas! –Ella había tomado a Blaine por las solapas y lo sacudía furiosamente –Dame el nombre de ese destruye-hogares, lo buscaré y haré que pague esto con sangre –ahora parecía a punto de llorar.

-Calma Rache –le siguió el juego y la abrazó –Su nombre es Michael.

-Michael –repitió ella despectivamente – ¿Hace cuánto lo ves? ¿Está Kurt enterado de esto? ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo esto a él? ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto a mí?

Blaine negó confundido y desesperado.

-Dejemos el drama un segundo. Tú sabe que no es a Kurt precisamente a quien le debo una explicación –dijo afligido.

-Pero ella no importa –respondió Rachel sacando el labio inferior como una pequeña niña a la que acaban de reprender.

-Claro que lo hace Rache. Merece mi respeto –comentó él bajando la cabeza.

Rachel suspiró pesadamente y tomó su mano.

-Lo siento, aunque ella no me agrade sé lo mucho que las quieres.

-Así es, y es por eso que me siento tan mal. Ella pensará que ha desperdiciado demasiado tiempo conmigo, creerá que sólo estuve jugando con sus sentimientos ¡Y no es así!, yo realmente creí amarla de ese modo, ella merece ser amada de ese modo y odio no poder hacerlo… pero es lo que soy, no voy a luchar contra eso.

-Está bien, Quinn entenderá Blaine. Realmente, realmente te ama. Lo sé, yo lo he visto, comprenderá que estabas confundido.

-Pero no es excusa, debí serle sincero y contarle de mis dudas no evitarla y besar a un chico para ver qué pasaba –se lamentó, poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro.

-Basta Blaine, no es tu culpa. Esto es lo que eres y ella puede aceptarlo y ser tu amiga o marcharse de tu vida. Entonces sabrás que clase de persona es.

-No quiero que me odie –se quejó él.

-No puedes odiar a quien un día amaste, y Fabray te ama.

-Gracias Rache, si dejas el drama de lado, puedes ser muy reconfortante –dijo Blaine, con una sonrisa triste.

-Lo lamento. Estas cosas me emocionan, técnicamente nací Fujoshi –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Naciste qué? –Blaine pareció muy confundido.

-Fujoshi.

-¿A ti también te gustan "Los Artefactos Infernales"?

-Son "Los Instrumentos Mortales" y sí, ahí hay una pareja yaoi que no podría ser más perfecta… -comentó ella asintiendo –Pero no es un término del libro.

-Espera… ¿qué es " _Yahoi_ "? –quiso saber el moreno.

-Se pronuncia Yaoi –respondió la castaña rodando los ojos –Y… buenos son las relaciones sentimentales entre dos chicos, del género masculino, también se llama Slash y está este otro término… Lemon o Smut que… es complicado para mí explicártelo pero… -Rachel se volteó hacia su bolsa y sacó su teléfono de ahí –Mira esto –le extendió el móvil a Blaine.

Rachel pensó que la cara del ojimiel debía ser enmarcada y guardada para la posteridad, tenía la boca abierta y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y miraba el teléfono de un modo muy extraño, algo entre el horror y la admiración.

-Yo… ¿al menos esa posición es humanamente posible? –preguntó, devolviéndole a Rachel su móvil y sacudiendo la cabeza como para sacarse lo que había visto.

-Oh Blainey –dijo ella, poniendo una mano en su hombro –Aun tienes mucho que aprender.

* * *

 _Lima, Ohio. Sábado 30 de junio de 2012._

El día había llegado. Blaine lo sabía. Era momento de contarle a Quinn.

Al despertarse por la mañana le envió un mensaje a la rubia, diciéndole que pasaría a verla. Y ahora estaba a medio camino de su casa, sintiéndose desdichado y arrepentido. No sabía que le diría a Quinn, sólo esperaba que ella entendiera que ser gay no era algo que él hubiera elegido, y que lamentaba haberle hecho esto. Blaine realmente amaba a Quinn, pero no del modo que ella merecía ser amada.

Durante tres años de su vida, ella había estado a su lado, animándolo y haciéndolo sentir querido. Él sabía que podía confiar en ella. Así que tenía que decirle, no podía herirla más.

Al llegar al umbral de la casa de Quinn su confianza flaqueó por un momento pero se obligó a recomponerse de inmediato, tocó el timbre con una mano temblorosa y esperó a que la rubia abriera.

-¡Blaine! ¡Que sorpresa verte por aquí! –exclamó sarcástica –Gracias por deslumbrarme con tu maravillosa presencia –siguió, dándose la vuelta y caminando dentro de la casa, dejando a Blaine parado en la puerta, confundido –Pero pasa, vamos, no queremos que pesques un resfriado o algo.

-Sé que estás molesta –dijo él, mientras cerraba la puerta y la seguía hacia la sala.

-¿Cómo puedes creer eso? –Ella continuaba siendo sarcástica -¿Quién se enojaría porque su novio se la pase evitándola todo el tiempo?

-Quinn…

-Espera. Escúchame por un momento –pidió ella, sentándose y palmeando el lugar a su lado, Blaine entendió la señal y se acercó –Sé que todo ese drama con tu familia te ha afectado y que debido a tu tendencia por magnificar las cosas, probablemente estas devastado, pero creía que confiabas en mí. No sabes lo preocupada que he estado… preguntándome lo que estarás sintiendo, desenado poder ayudarte de algún modo; y entonces te veía una vez a la semana y tú técnicamente evitabas decirme algo más que "hola Quinn" y no respondías mis mensajes ni mis llamadas, y ahora llegas aquí y dices "sé que estas molesta" y yo solo creo que "molesta" es decir muy poco para describir lo que siento.

-Yo realmente lo lamento Quinn. He tenido todo esto en mi cabeza… no quería que sitieras lastima por mí

-Yo no siento lastima por ti. Me preocupo, lo hago porque te quiero Blaine.

Blaine inhaló profundamente.

-Yo también te quiero y siento mucho haberte dejado de lado Quinn –el moreno la miró fijamente a los ojos –eres muy importante para mí… jamás haría nada para dañarte y…

El ojimiel fue interrumpido abruptamente por la boca de la rubia, quien de pronto había decido atacarlo con besos.

Blaine no opuso demasiada resistencia al principio y correspondió al beso, posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de Quinn y la otra la llevó a su espalada baja, profundizándolo, ella se separó ligeramente en busca de aire y con un rápido movimiento se subió a horcajadas sobre Blaine. Llevó sus labios hasta el cuello del ojimiel y comenzó a besarlo lentamente. Él sostenía las caderas de la rubia, aún sin poner resistencia… pero entonces ella le quitó la camisa y acarició su estómago lentamente, haciendo que Blaine se estremeciera y volviera a la realidad.

-Quinn… espera… tu madre –comentó él jadeante.

-No está aquí.

Ella dejó pequeños besos por la mandíbula de Blaine hasta llegar a su oreja donde se detuvo para mordisquear un momento el lóbulo haciendo que el moreno suspirara y se dejara caer un poco más en el sofá, quedando medio-recostado.

-Quinn no podemos… -intentó detenerla de nuevo.

-No es como si nunca hayamos hecho esto –le respondió ella.

Algo en la mente de Blaine se encendió y lo hizo abrir los ojos abruptamente, recordando cual había sido el "regalo de cumpleaños" que Quinn le había dado ese año. Se sintió infinitamente mal, en ese momento había creído amar a la rubia, pero ahora…

Se obligó a concentrarse en la realidad, justo a tiempo para evitar que Quinn se sacara la blusa.

-Soy gay.

Quinn quedó helada, con las manos aun en el borde de su blusa naranja. Miró a Blaine con clara confusión.

-¿Estás diciendo esto porque no quieres tener sexo conmigo y además quieres terminarme sin hacerme sentir muy mal? –preguntó ella, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirando ceñuda al moreno.

-Estoy diciendo esto porque es verdad –respondió cauteloso.

-Wow… la otra opción era mejor –dijo, mientras se bajaba del regazo de Blaine y se sentaba en el sofá con los codos sobre las rodillas y el rostro entre las manos.

-Quinn… lo último que deseo es hacerte daño. No digo esto para herirte, lo digo para no continuar haciéndolo.

-¿Es por eso que estabas evitándome? –quiso saber ella, mirándolo por fin.

-Por una parte sí… tenía mis dudas pero… se han aclarado.

-¿Cómo las has aclarado?

-Bueno… dejé que un chico me besara… incluso correspondí al beso –respondió sintiéndose terrible.

-¡Oh Diablos! Siempre sospeché que al final me cambiarias por Kurt –se lamentó ella –Nunca fui celosa de nadie más… pero sabía que si alguien podía apartarte de mí era él…

-¡No besé a Kurt! –Se quejó Blaine -¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que sí?

-¿No fue a Kurt? –Cuestionó sorprendida -¡¿Y por qué no?!

Blaine la miró mal.

-Es mi mejor amigo simplemente.

-Oh claro –respondió sarcástica, recibiendo otra mala mirada de parte del moreno.

-Como sea… Quinn, no quiero que me odies por esto, debes de saber que hasta hace poco yo realmente me sentía muy enamorado… pensaba que tal vez un día nos casarías, estuvimos juntos siendo muy jóvenes y aun así continuábamos siendo tan unidos.

-Te diré lo que habría pasado si no hubieras besado a ese chico… en algunos años nos habríamos casado, nos mudaríamos a Nueva York siguiendo nuestros sueños y toda esa basura… estaríamos juntos por un largo tiempo y entonces tú te darías cuentas de que ya no me quieres… que probablemente jamás debiste de casarte conmigo pero lo hiciste por miedo a herirme y entonces me odiarías por retenerte a mi lado y al final mantendrías una doble vida como pintor y buen esposo y bailarín exótico en un bar gay. Así que esto es lo mejor.

Blaine rio un poco.

-Sería un gran bailarín exótico.

-Sí, probablemente –concordó ella.

-Quinn… te amo.

-Lo sé. Yo también lo hago. Pero hemos terminado.

-¿No me odias? –quiso saber él.

-Jamás lo haré Blainey… eres mi primer amor y… no importa que te haya roto el corazón, simplemente no puedes odiar a tu primer amor –un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla y Blaine se apresuró a limpiarlas –Seguiremos siendo amigos.

-Gracias Quinn –dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos –Eres la mejor persona que he conocido.

-Espero que el chico que te consiga… realmente sepa valorarte –murmuró ella a su oído –Y… quiero pedirte algo. Cuando te cases con él… quiero ser tu dama de honor… es decir, probablemente lo será Rachel… pero no me importaría compartir puesto con ella por una vez.

-Oh Quinny –susurró él, apretando un poco su abrazo –Claro que sí.

-¡Basta, basta! Me estas apretando muy fuerte –se quejó, empujándolo ligeramente.

-Lo siento.

-Bien, será mejor que te pongas tu camiseta y que te vayas a casa –dijo ella, pasándole la prenda mencionada a Blaine –Te veré mañana en la academia.

Blaine se puso la camiseta negra y se levantó del sofá, Quinn lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Antes de irme… -comentó él ya parado en el umbral –Quisiera besarte una última vez… -pidió.

Quinn se quedó pensativa por un segundo y después asintió lentamente. Blaine posó sus manos en las mejillas de Quinn y sonrió con anticipación, depositando un casto beso en sus labios. Al siguiente segundo se separó de ella y aun sosteniendo sus mejillas beso su frente.

-Tú también eres mi primer amor –finalizó Blaine alejándose y poniéndose en marcha hacia su casa.

* * *

Después de sus clases, Rachel y Blaine fueron a casa de Kurt para hacer algo parecido a un pijamada -aunque sonara un poco extraño para algunos y pensaran que iban a hacer un trió o algo parecido- en realidad se iban a pasar la noche molestando a Blaine.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Quinn? –Quiso saber Rachel, quien estaba sentada en la cama abrazando a Pinky –su oveja de peluche-

-Morimos de curiosidad –secundó Kurt, empujando a la morena para que le hiciera espacio en la cama y ganándose un golpe en la cara propiciado por el animal de peluche.

-Lo ha tomado bien –se limitó a decir Blaine, sentándose frente a sus amigos.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No nos darás detalles? –se quejó el castaño.

-¿Fue muy intenso? ¿Te lanzó un florero a la cara? –preguntó Rachel, saltando ligeramente.

-He dicho que lo tomó bien.

-Buuu, considerando el tipo de persona que eres… uno esperaría que te hayas buscado a alguien que contribuyera a tus dramas y no a alguien tan pasiva como Quinn –aportó Rachel.

-Ella es una gran persona –la defendió Blaine.

-Si no ha pasado nada interesante con ella… mejor cambiemos de tema ¿Quieren ver un poco de porno gay? –Preguntó con una sonrisa que destilaba inocencia –"inocencia"-

-Nop –respondió abruptamente Blaine.

-Preferiría no hacerlo –concordó Kurt.

-No sean aguafiestas –los molestó la morena.

-Rachel… -comenzó el ojimiel.

-Vamos Kurt no finjas inocencia, sé que has leído Los Instrumentos Mortales y apostaría mi Pinky a que amas el Malec –lo instó Rachel.

-Soy más Team Sizzy… pero el Malec es genial –asintió el castaño.

-Bien… seguramente has leído Fanfictions con Smut Malec –retó Rachel, provocando un leve sonrojo en Kurt.

-¡Diablos! –Exclamó Blaine –Son demasiadas palabras que no conozco juntas en una oración, ¿podrías parar? –se quejó lanzándole una almohada a Rachel.

-¡Buuu Blaine! –gritó ella, lanzando la almohada de vuelta.

Entonces ellos comenzaron una guerra de almohadas descontrolada que casi llegó a los golpes cuando Blaine lanzó a Pinky por los aires.

-De acuerdo, paren –intervino Kurt después de que Rachel comenzara a gritarle a Blaine que había intentado asesinar a su oveja.

Los chicos se detuvieron y se sentaron nuevamente en la cama con la cabeza gacha.

-Lo sentimos –dijeron al unísono.

-Bien, así está mejor –asintió Kurt –ahora, Blaine pregúntale a Rachel aquello que acordamos.

-Rachel, ¿quieres ir de campamento con nosotros? –cuestionó Blaine.

-¡Claro! –exclamó ella, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Genial –comentó el castaño –Siempre vamos a acampar un par de días al inicio del verano, esta vez iremos la primera semana porque no me quedaré durante las vacaciones.

-¿Por qué? –quiso saber la morena.

-Porque se va a Columbus –respondió Blaine –Así que tendrás que hacerme compañía durante el verano –agregó, abrazándola a la fuerza mientras ella se retorcía.

-Hmmm no lo sé, ya he tenido mucho de ti durante estos meses –respondió logrando empujar a Blaine.

-Bien… tú te lo pierdes, pensaba que podríamos aprender juntos a usar una tableta gráfica.

-Espera ¿qué? ¡Tienes una jodida tableta gráfica! –Gritó Rachel, lanzándose a los brazos del ojimiel –Blaine, sabes que me encantaría pasar todo el verano contigo.

-Algunas veces no entiendo su relación –comentó Kurt en voz baja.

-¿Cómo has conseguido una tableta gráfica? Pensé que te gustaba más usar un lienzo.

-La conseguí gracias a la culpabilidad de mi padre, y es cierto que me gusta más pintar al óleo, pero he pensado que quizá quiero ser ilustrador gráfico en el futuro.

-¡Qué maravilla!

-¿Saben? Podrían hacer eso juntos… podríamos hacerlo, cuando yo sea un conocido escritor, ustedes podrían diseñar las portadas de mis libros –comentó Kurt, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Diablos, sí! –exclamó Rachel.

-Seriamos como un equipo –alentó Blaine.

En ese momento el ojimiel pensó que no podría desear un futuro mejor, porque aunque le pareciera genial eso de ser bailarín exótico, la expectativa de estar siempre junto a Kurt le gustaba aún más.

* * *

 **Lamento haber tardado mucho en actualizar, tuve algunos problemas esta semana, pero ya todo está mejor y si nada surge tendrán un capítulo el viernes ;)**

 **Por si alguien se lo pregunta: las referencia de libros que hacen Kurt y Rachel son hacia la saga "Cazadores de Sombras" o "Los instrumentos Mor** **tales" o "The Mortal Instruments" (same xD) y les hago mucha referencia porque son de mis libros favoritos. Las parejas si existen y son muy populares en el mundo de FF.**

 **Respuestas:**

Candy Criss **odié escribir ese beso :s pero era muy necesario y lamentablemente Michael volverá a aparecer dentro de poco /-\ Me reí mucho con lo de "Blaine siendo un fácil" y síp, pronto tendrá su escarmiento *risa malvada* gracias por comentar :***

pedrho 119 **Herm... *se retira lentamente* ¡Juro que es 100% necesario! xD Gracias por comentar :***

 **Los quiero, gracias por todo, tenemos muchos leídos :') son geniales.**

 **Hasta el viernes**

 **:***


	19. Cap 18 I'm over it

**Hola mis queridas personitas, lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto :,(**

 **La canción es:**

 **Secrets de Mary Lambert.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 18. I'm over it.**_

" _ **Nos dicen desde que somos jóvenes que debemos ocultar lo que no nos gusta de nosotros dentro de nosotros mismos. Sé que no soy el único que pasó mucho tiempo intentando ser alguien más, pero ya lo he superado."**_

 _ **-Mary Lambert.**_

 _Lima, Ohio. Domingo 1 de Julio de 2012._

Los días habían sido duros, pero Blaine decidió que era lo suficientemente fuerte para superarlo todo. Tenía a su familia y a sus amigos para ayudarlo y con eso le bastaba.

Descubrió que algunas cosas era mejor dejarlas ir.

Es decir… podía pasar toda la vida sintiéndose mal por dejar a Quinn pero, ¿de qué serviría eso? Ella ya le había dicho que seguirían siendo amigos a pesar de todo. Y luego estaba lo de Michael. Blaine no conocía al chico, sabía su nombre, quien era su padre y algunas cosas más que le había dicho durante su cita, pero fuera de eso no sabía nada.

El día anterior había deseado encontrárselo, simplemente para disculparse. Era un buen chico y a pesar de haber besado a Blaine por sorpresa, no merecía que el ojimiel lo dejara de ese modo, sin embargo no había tenido surte y él no había aparecido.

En ese momento Blaine se encontraba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada de la academia, esperando a Rachel –quien había decidido ser sociable ese día – y de pronto sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué tal te va en la vida ahora que eres un hombre libre? –preguntó ella con cierto tono divertido.

-Casi parece que me está reprochando señorita Fabray –respondió él, sonriendo pero sin voltear a verla.

-En ese caso, lo lamento. Después de todo fui yo quien terminó contigo.

-Y así truncaste mi futuro de bailarín exótico –suspiró Blaine, mirándola.

Quinn soltó una risa y le sostuvo la mirada un par de segundos.

-Ya deja eso –comentó ella –de cualquier forma aun podrías serlos si quisieras.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. Pero no sería lo mismo sin ti –alegó dramáticamente llevándose una mano al corazón.

-Apuesto a que se te ocurren mejores cosas para tu futuro Blainey –respondió llevando una mano a la cabeza del moreno y alborotando (aún más) sus rizos.

-En realidad no lo sé… ayer hemos comentado con Rachel y Kurt, que sería genial si estudiara ilustración gráfica.

-Eso sería muy bueno –alentó ella –podrías hacer grandes cosas.

-Por ahora solo tengo que aprender a dibujar digitalmente pero… no puede ser tan difícil.

-¿Lo ves? Ese si podría ser un gran futuro –dijo alegre. Pasaron un momento en silencio –Y… -comentó ella, llamando la atención del ojimiel –Así que Kurt.

-¿Qué hay con él? –respondió, siendo tomado por sorpresa.

-Bueno… ¿has pensado… incluirlo en tu futuro? –quiso saber la rubia.

-Pues claro, es mi mejor amigo –contestó él, muy a su pesar.

-Ciertamente. Pero quiero decir… ¿has pensado en incluirlo como algo más? –preguntó apartando la vista.

-Algunas veces me pregunto por qué tú y Rachel se llevan tan mal si podrían pasar el tiempo juntas conspirando en un plan a futuro que incluya un viaje a Las Vegas; a mí y a Kurt completamente ebrios y una boda oficiada por Elvis Presley.

-¿Crees que ella estaría de acuerdo en ayudarme con eso? –preguntó esperanzada.

Blaine la miró mal.

-No entiendo porque creen que él y yo podríamos ser algo más que amigos –pensó en voz alta.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque tú no lo crees –respondió ella, tocando carrañosamente su nariz.

El auto de la madre de Quinn se estacionó en la calle de enfrente y el corazón de Blaine se saltó un latido.

-¿Ya le has dicho que terminamos? –quiso saber.

-Sí, se lo dije ayer –Blaine la miró ligeramente alarmado –Le he dicho que yo te terminé porque me gustaba alguien más, así que no está enfadada contigo.

-Dios gracias Quinn, sabes que adoro a tu madre –respondió aliviado -¿Está enfadad contigo?

-No exactamente, dijo que era lo mejor. Supongo que entendió.

-Lamento que tuvieras que mentirle por mí.

Para ese punto Quinn ya estaba parada frente a Blaine, lista para irse.

-No pienses en eso –le susurró mientras se inclinaba y depositaba un beso en la frente del moreno.

Blaine le sonrió cariñosamente y agitó su mano a manera de despedida. La rubia corrió hacia el auto y el ojimiel pudo ver como discutía ligeramente con su madre, después de un par de minutos, la señora Fabray arrancó el motor y al pasar cerca de él ella disminuyó la velocidad, bajó su ventanilla y gritó:

-Adiós Blaine, espero que aún vallas a casa a visitarme.

El ojimiel vio a Quinn rodar los ojos por la actitud de su madre, y eso lo hizo sonreír.

-Por supuesto señora Fabray –respondió afectivo.

La rubia mujer le lanzó un beso antes de cerrar su ventana y poner el auto en marcha, causando que Blaine comenzara a reír.

-Vaya amigo, debiste decirme que yo no era tu tipo, ya que al parecer te inclinas más por las mujeres… con experiencia.

Blaine fue tomado completamente por sorpresa, si no hubiera sido por la insinuación jamás hubiera sabido que era Michael quien le hablaba.

-Oh, hola –dijo sin aliento.

-Oh, hola a ti también –se burló un poco el chico, pero no con mala actitud.

El ojimiel se levantó para encararlo.

-Michael… quisiera disculparme yo… -Blaine comenzó a excusarse.

-Está bien, lo entiendo tú sales con esa chica y yo mal interpreté las cosas, tú nunca dijiste que no fueras gay pero tampoco dijiste que si lo eras

-Pero sí lo soy –lo interrumpió el moreno.

-¿qué? –Cuestionó, sorprendido –llevo un rato observándote con ella y le he preguntado a oros chicos y todos han dicho que es tu novia.

-Tal vez ellos no sepan que terminamos –respondió calmado.

-¡Diablos! –Exclamó dando un paso atrás –dime que no fue por lo que pasó entre nosotros aquel día.

-No… escucha, no tienes la culpa de nada –explicó Blaine –yo soy quien debería disculparse contigo, solo te he utilizado para aclarar mis dudas y eso no es correcto.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó dudoso.

-Yo… no lo sé. Sólo vi la oportunidad de ¿experimentar? Llevaba un tiempo con dudas y solo quería aclararlo –Blaine comenzó a divagar ligeramente –nunca pretendí herir a terceros y espero que comprendas mi confusión yo salía con Quinn pero tuve la mala suerte de que mi _mejor amigo_ me ha hecho sentir cosas que mi novia no me hacía sentir, así que comencé ah… -el moreno se detuvo apenas se percató de lo que había dicho.

Entornó los ojos y contuvo la respiración por un momento, sintiéndose arrepentido enseguida de dar demasiada información.

Lo que Blaine no sabía era que estaba a punto de arrepentirse aún más, pues cierta castaña extranjera estaba oyendo la conversación a hurtadillas y al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, una sonrisa malévola se instaló en su cara.

-Oh –dijo Michael con entendimiento –Entiendo eso amigo… todos nos enamoramos de imposibles alguna vez ¿no es cierto?

-Yo… no… Simplemente lo dije… -el ojimiel estaba boquiabierto, escéptico hacia lo que acababa de decir.

-Está bien –comentó el chico palmeando su hombro –Te dejaré sólo con tu conmoción, espero que al menos seamos amigos Blaine, tú realmente eres agradable –agregó con una sonrisa ladeada mientras se movía lejos del de cabello rizado.

Blaine se quedó paralizado, sus propias palabras lo habían tomado con la guardia baja. ¿Acaso acababa de admitir que sentía algo por Kurt? Después de negárselo tanto a Rachel… en el momento en el que recordó a la morena, volvió a la vida.

Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia todos lados, rogando que su amiga no hubiera escuchado lo que le había dicho a Michael. Pero Blaine realmente no tenía tanta suerte, pues ahí –recargada contra la puerta de entrada, con los brazos cruzados una sonrisa traviesa y una expresión de superioridad –se hallaba Rachel Berry.

Cuando sus miradas se conectaron, la chica sonrió más ampliamente y se deslizó hacia su amigo.

-Blaine Anderson –dijo ella, burlándose.

-Realmente desearía que no hubieras escuchado eso –se lamentó él.

-Lo sé, cariño –respondió, hablándole como si de un pequeño niño se tratara –por qué no vamos por un café y le cuentas tus penas a la linda tía Rache –agregó, poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de Blaine y conduciéndolo a la tienda de café que tanto frecuentaban últimamente.

Blaine, conmocionado, no hizo más que seguirla hasta el establecimiento. Rachel lo mandó a sentarse mientras ella hacia los pedidos y el de cabello rizado aprovechó ese par de minutos a solas para inventarse alguna historia –creíble- para poder librarse de su amiga.

-Al menos de que tengas otro mejor amigo, debo suponer que hablabas de Kurt –comentó ella apenas regresó a la mesa.

Blaine consideró un segundo esa respuesta, pero sabía que la morena jamás la creería así que sería inútil tratar con esa excusa.

-Rachel… -Blaine escarbó en su cerebro, pero no consiguió nada. Era malo bajo presión.

-Oye, sé que piensas que me voy a poner como una loca a gritar y a buscarles un nombre de pareja, y créeme que es lo que hago por dentro, pero lo has dicho tan espontáneamente que me has hecho pensar que en verdad no te habías planteado del todo una atracción hacia Kurt, así que no voy a ser mala contigo. Simplemente te estoy ofreciendo escucharte y apoyarte si es lo que necesitas –dijo ella con tono calmado.

-Eso es algo nuevo en ti –comentó él, riendo nerviosamente.

-Tengo muchas faces Blaine –restó importancia –también se comportarme cuando es necesario.

-De acuerdo… -accedió Blaine –No sé porque he dicho eso.

-Pero, ¿es lo que sientes? –quiso saber ella, mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

-Eso creo, han pasado tantas cosas en el último año –dijo, desviando la mirada con expresión perdida.

-Tengo la impresión de que estas a punto de culparme de tus dudas hacia tu atracción por Kurt –retó ella, alzando una ceja y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Bueno, si no hubieras hecho ese dibujo yo jamás me lo habría planteado –espetó a la defensiva, cruzándose de brazos y mirando ceñudo a su amiga.

-No seas infantil –pidió Rachel –No puedes culparme por salvarte de tu futuro de hetero al lado de Quinn Fabray. Tarde o temprano te darías cuenta de que ella no es exactamente… tu tipo.

-Oh Rachel –se quejó, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos y sollozando fingidamente.

-Lo siento –dijo ella a regañadientes –No diré cosas malas de Fabray de nuevo. Ahora… a lo que hemos venido –se irguió más en la silla, puso sus manos en la mesa y miró a Blaine con una sonrisa cómplice -¿Qué piensas hacer? –Cuando Blaine la miró confuso ella rodó los ojos –Con Kurt –aclaró irritada.

-¿Debería hacer algo?

-Naturalmente –obvió ella.

-Pero, ¿qué? No voy a arruinar nuestra amistad por algo de lo que ni siquiera estoy seguro.

-¿No estás seguro? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño pensativa. Blaine pensó que casi podía ver los engranajes de su cerebro dando vueltas y cuando sus ojos se iluminaron, supo que ella tenía una solución –Yo sé que hacer ¿quieres saber si realmente estás cayendo por tu mejor amigo? –El ojimiel asintió –Pronto lo averiguaremos –concluyó ella, mirando más haya de Blaine, aún más lejos. Rachel encontraría la respuesta, aunque dejara la vida en ello.

* * *

 _Lima, Ohio. Viernes 6 de Julio de 2012._

Un viernes por la noche, los chicos normales irían a una fiesta o se verían por ahí con alguien, pero Rachel y Blaine no eran tan normales, así que estaban en casa de la morena llevando a cabo un trabajo exhaustivo de investigación.

De algún modo Rachel había conseguido una pizarra en donde se leía "Klaine", tenía un pliego de corcho empotrado en una pared lleno de fotografías de Kurt y Blaine, algunas otras del moreno mirando como tonto a la distancia, los dibujos que Blaine había hecho de su mejor amigo y otras cosas que ella consideraba como "evidencia". En la cama había docenas de revistas para chicas y los dos amigos se encontraban en pijamas, senados en la alfombra con sus portátiles en las piernas y la vista clavada en un artículo de la _"WikiHow"._

" _ **Cómo saber si te gusta un chico"**_

Sí, para Blaine y Rachel esa era la definición de pasar un buen viernes por la noche.

-Mira el paso 3 del método 1 –dijo Rachel, mientras se llevaba a la boca con unos palillos un montón de fideos chinos.

Blaine obedeció la orden de su amiga, y leyó lo que decía la página:

" _ **Observa si tienes problemas de concentración.**_ _La falta de concentración es una señal de que te gusta un chico. Si te enfocas en ti, tus calificaciones y tus amigos, no tendrás tiempo para pensar en un chico, pero si te cuesta mucho leer la página de un libro de la tarea asignada porque no puedes dejar de pensar en él, entonces es una clara señal de que te gusta muchísimo."_

-¿Te pasa eso? –preguntó con la boca llena de comida.

-No –respondió él, evitando mirarla demasiado.

-¿Debo recordarte que reprobaste un examen de Historia el martes? –retó con tono burlón.

-¡Eso fue tu culpa! –Exclamó él –Hemos faltado a la mitad de las clases de historia durante todo el año.

-Pero yo pasé el examen –dijo con parsimonia –porque leí en casa ¿qué es lo que hacías tú Blaine? –El moreno no contestó y ella asintió satisfecha.

-Rache –llamó él, mientras dejaba su computado a un lado –No es por criticar tu método, pero no sé si esto nos esté llevando a alguna parte.

-Blaine, acabamos de comenzar hace una hora. Es claro que no hemos llegado a nada –se defendió ella.

-¿Realmente crees que todas estas cosas nos sirvan para algo? –se quejó más.

-Por supuesto. Ahora, hagamos algunos test de revista –proclamó, apartando su portátil y subiendo a la cama a inspeccionar las revistas.

Cuando encontró una que tuviera lo que ella buscaba, comenzó a cuestionar a Blaine.

-Primera pregunta: ¿Qué sientes cuando lo ves? –Leyó –A) Te olvidas de todo y te le quedas mirando. B) Sigues como si nada. C) Se aparece una sonrisa en tu rostro.

Blaine la miró pensativo por un momento.

-Elijo la opción c –murmuró, causando una sonrisa de parte de la chica.

-¿Qué haces si te pide dinero prestado?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –cuestionó Blaine divertido.

-¡Solo responde!–exigió ella.

-De acuerdo, se lo daría –finalizó.

-¿Te pones nervioso cuando se te acerca? –preguntó en tono burlón.

Blaine se aclaró la garganta, casi se ahoga con su propia saliva, comenzó a toser exageradamente y ya sin aliento, murmuró un sí.

-Okey, última pregunta –canturreó Rachel -¿Qué sientes si lo vez con alguien más?

Blaine se lo pensó un segundo, pero pudo contestar –por milagro- firmemente:

-Celos.

-¡Bien! –gritó ella, saltando de la cama –Ha salido positivo ¡Kurt te gusta!

-¿Realmente crees que 4 preguntas en una revista van a definir si me siento atraído por Kurt? –exigió irritado.

-De acuerdo –comentó rendida –Tratemos con las pruebas fotográficas –completó animada de nuevo.

Blaine suspiró, cansado. Apreciaba lo que Rachel hacia pero no estaba seguro de que esas cosas lo ayudaran a aclarar sus sentimientos hacia Kurt.

-Cuando conocí al sujeto en cuestión, Kurt Hummel –habló con tono lento y profesional –Tú, Blaine, estabas aferrándote a él como un perezoso se aferra a su árbol. Yo, Rachel, pensé que era lo más bello que había visto en meses y por supuesto, antes de interrumpirlos, les saqué una foto –dijo sonriendo orgullosa y enseñando dicha fotografía.

-Eso es un poco psicótico… -comentó Blaine, mirando sorprendido.

-No me interrumpas –reprendió enojada, antes de continuar –Pensé que ustedes tenían algo y me sentí muy triste cuando descubrí que no, pero tú ya sabes que soy muy persistente y por supuesto no me di por vencida así que comencé a observarlos más. Así que voy a enumerar las cosas que he notado –concluyó la introducción mientras tomaba un marcador y comenzaba a escribir en la pizarra.

 **1\. Las miradas.**

-Ustedes siempre se miran de manera extraña –comenzó a explicar –Algunas veces parece que se pierden en el otro. Además tú siempre estas mirándolo a él, cuando están en la misma sala, pero no están juntos, tú lo buscas con la mirada todo el rato. Y creo que es muy dulce –agregó con rapidez.

Blaine quiso protestar, pero ella levantó una mano para detenerlo y volvió a garabatear por el pizarrón.

 **2\. Los dibujos.**

-Has hecho cientos de dibujos de él –ella no necesitaba explicar más ese punto.

-Bueno… me gusta dibujarlo. No es un crimen –se defendió él, apenado.

-No me sorprendería que tuvieras un cuaderno súper secreto en el que solo tuvieras dibujos de él.

-Pero no es así. Casi todos los dibujos que hago de Kurt, se los regalo a él.

-Eso es encantador –estuvo de acuerdo ella.

 **3\. Ser un encanto con Kurt.**

\- Los amigos también son malos entre ellos, yo soy mala contigo todo el tiempo, tengo cientos de apodos para ti y siempre busco una manera para hacerte enojar. Y tú haces lo mismo conmigo, pero jamás lo heces con Kurt. Odio mencionarlo pero incluso eras malo con Fabray algunas veces, pero… ya sabes, es como si a él lo tuvieras en un pedestal muy alto. Heces cosas por él y eres dulce, aceptas lo que te dice y evitas que se enfade contigo.

-Siempre hemos sido así, no es que no lo haga enfadar o que no lo mosquee algunas veces… sólo… intento hacerlo con menos frecuencia porque me gusta que él este feliz –él bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

Rachel sonrió dulcemente, conmovida por la manera en la que su amigo actuaba.

-¿Sabes? Estoy disfrutando esto.

-Sólo pasa a otro punto.

 **4\. Contacto físico.**

-No mientas. Adoras tocarlo –Blaine abrió mucho los ojos y Rachel rio descaradamente –Es decir, lo abrazas todo el rato y dejas que se recueste en tu estomago a leer, te sientas muy junto y te encanta juguetear con su cabello.

-Es cierto –dio la razón, pero nos sin sonrojarse.

-¿Deseas que continúe? ¿O todo está más claro para ti? –preguntó dulcemente.

-Yo… creo que tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho y me siento un poco conmocionado ya que no puedo creer que soy tan obvio, pero preferiría que no siguieras. Ahora solo quiero pensar.

-¡Gracias a Miss Piggy! –Exclamó la morena saltando en su lugar –Espero que puedas encontrar una respuesta Blaine, yo sé que estas asustado pero creo Kurt vale el riesgo.

Blaine asintió pensativo. Querer así a Kurt era como saltar de un avión en paracaídas, la idea lo llamaba y a la vez lo aterraba y aunque hubiera probabilidades de que muriera en el intento, estaba seguro de que aunque la experiencia fuera un momento, estaría con él toda la vida. Así que sí, Kurt valia el riesgo.

* * *

 **Solo como dato... ese post si existe en la WikiHow, yo sólo he cortado y pegado xD**

 **Lamento muchísimo haberlos dejado sin capítulos durante dos semanas, pero he tenido malos días :( y** **esta semana exámenes... y ya para que les cuento.**

 **Los amo y amo esta Fic y no voy a abandonarla ni aunque tenga mil problemas :')**

 **Respuestas:**

Candy Criss **Yo también adoro a Rachel súper Fangirl, ella es yo y todas la Klainers :D Me gusta tu idea, creo que la voy a utilizar ;D pero más adelante... un par de caps. Considerando que me lo pides arduamente tendrás a Blainey celoso en el próximo capítulo con una etiqueta que diga "escena super especial para Candy Criss" ;***

Vanesa **Hola! Gracias por leer y dejarme un comentario, en verdad nada me hace más feliz. No te preocupes por Michael, seguirá apareciendo pero no dará problemas. Blaine celoso próximamente ;***

abips **Hola! Bienvenida. Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a Friend Zone y espero que no te arrepientas :') Michael no complicará la situación, despreocúpate ;) Y espero que Blaine celosos sea un gran espectáculo para todos (ya que todos lo están deseando) enserio gracias por tus palabras y por leer, no tengo palabras para agradecértelo a ti y a todos ;***

 **Los amo, no me canso de decírselos. Les agradezco mucho su apoyo y como estuve desaparecida estoy planeando su compensación.**

 **Gracias por comentar y por leer.**

 **:***


	20. Cap 19 Oh, how i wish!

**Hola mis queridos Klainers, los extrañé mucho :') pero ya estoy de vacaciones y espero estar aquí con más frecuencia.**

 **No se me ocurría ninguna canción sobre celos así que le pregunté a mi hermana xD y me dijo sobre esta, así que la canción es:**

 **I wish de One direction xD**

 **Los celos de Blaine son especialmente para Candy Criss ;) y estan escritos con todo mi amor para los que querian ver a Blaine celoso :***

* * *

 **Capítulo 19. Oh, how i wish!**

"… _ **Pero te veo con él, bailando lento, me destroza porque tú no ves que cuando lo besas a él yo me derrumbo. ¡Oh como desearía estar en su lugar!"**_

 _ **-One Direction.**_

 _Lima, Ohio. Primera semana de las vacaciones de verano de 2012._

Por fin verano. De vuelta a la época en la que todo comenzó.

Blaine seguía considerando que el verano era lo mejor en la vida, pero ya no por las mismas razones por las que lo pensaba hace seis años. Ahora, el verano era lo mejor para Blaine porque en esa estación del año había conocido a Kurt y era en el tiempo en el que lo veía más seguido y podían hacer más cosas juntos.

Por desgracia, este verano Kurt estaría fuera.

Blaine se había puesto triste cuando se enteró, pero el de ojos azules le dijo que se alegrara, pues después de eso estarían juntos en el mismo colegio y eso valía la espera.

Al menos aún podrían ir juntos de campamento, y también iría Rachel, y si Blaine los tenía a ellos dos, estaba seguro de que pasaría buenos momentos.

Pensó un poco más en eso mientras bajaba su mochila del auto y se dirigía a la cabaña que compartiría con sus dos mejores amigos.

-Es un lindo lugar –proclamó Rachel bajando del auto tras Blaine, ella extendió su mochila hacia el moreno para que la cargara y comenzó a alejarse para mirar todo el lugar.

-Claro Rache –murmuró Blaine, echándose la bolsa de su amiga al hombro –puedo sostener tus cosas.

-No te pongas quejumbroso –comentó Kurt, llegando a su lado –Sabes que ella es así.

-Ciertamente –dijo él –al menos a ti solo te dio a Pinky, yo tengo su bolso que pesa tanto como si trajera toda su casa dentro –continuó quejándose.

Kurt le sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –Ofreció ajustándose las correas de su propia mochila y extendiendo las manos hacia Blaine, pero él se negó –de acuerdo –se rindió bajando los brazos.

-Será mejor que les digamos a nuestros padres que se den prisa a hacer el registro, para que podamos dejar las cosas.

Kurt coincidió con un asentimiento y los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia donde sus padres se encontraban discutiendo con uno de los encargados, quien parecía rebuscar algo entre sus papeles.

-¿Hay problemas? –peguntó Kurt a Carole.

-No cariño, es solo que el chico no encuentra el registro de una de las cabañas, así que no sabemos si está libre –explicó la mujer.

-Pero tenemos las llaves de dos de ellas – completó Pam, mientras extendía uno de los juegos de llaves –así que pueden tomar una y poner sus cosas dentro, nosotros arreglaremos esto pronto.

Blaine y Kurt asintieron y se pusieron en marcha a buscar a Rachel, quien se había perdido entre la demás gente que también iba de campamento ahí.

El moreno gritó un par de veces su nombre, y caminaron zigzagueando entre los turistas cargados de bolsas.

-Ahí está –comentó Kurt, después de un rato de búsqueda, apuntando hacia la morena quien estaba conversando con un par de chicos altos y rubios que parecían la clase de idiotas demasiado seguros de sí mismos para notar a cualquiera a su alrededor.

Los chicos se acercaron, con Kurt liderando la marcha.

-Rache –llamó su atención el de ojos azules –Tenemos una llave –comentó sacudiendo el objeto en cuestión frente a ella.

-Oh, genial –celebró ella pareciendo aliviada.

-¿Ya te vas? –coqueteó uno de los chicos, hablando con fingida tristeza.

-Una lástima, lo siento Bruce –restó importancia con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Espera… ¿No me presentarás a tu amigo? –preguntó el otro chico apuntando con la cabeza hacia Kurt.

-Kurt Hummel –dijo Rachel –ahora nos vamos –ella intentó tomar a sus amigos y empujarlos lejos, pero el chico volvió a detenerlos.

-Podría –comentó acercándose al castaño –hablar directamente con el señor Hummel –pidió seductoramente, haciendo que Rachel y Blaine rodaran los ojos.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Kurt asintió.

-Genial –se alegró el chico desconocido –Me llamo Andrew –dio un sonrisa "encantadora".

-De acuerdo –se rindió Rachel –si Kurt quiere quedarse, puede quedarse.

Blaine abrió la boca para protestar, pero Rachel se apresuró a quitarle la mochila a Kurt, dársela a Blaine y empujarlo en dirección contraria.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Blaine gritó.

-¿¡Qué pasa contigo!? Les entregaste a Kurt –bufó molesto.

-Él quería quedarse –argumentó Rachel –Lo siento, yo solo deseaba alejarme de esos dos… son insufribles –se quejó ella.

-Y tú dejaste a Kurt con ellos –alegó enfadado.

-Bueno, sí…

-¡Ve a buscarlo! –pidió Blaine, desesperado.

-Llevemos las cosas a la cabaña, apuesto a que estás cansado de cargarlas –desvió el tema.

Blaine suspiró enojado y la siguió hasta la cabaña número cuatro. Al llegar ahí dejó caer todas las bolsas y sacudió sus entumecidos brazos.

-¿Por qué me has hecho esto Rachel? –peguntó después de un rato de observar asesinamente a su amiga.

-Yo no te he… espera –se interrumpió, sonriendo con entendimiento -¡Estas celoso!

El ojimiel abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar repetidas veces, pero al no saber que decir soltó un bufido con indignación y se volteó.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! –le dijo a Rachel.

Ella continuó sonriendo –había que admitirlo, tenía un humor extraño –y se acercó a su amigo.

-Está bien Blaine, acepto que no debimos dejar a Kurt solo ahí porque esos chicos son ridículos y desagradables pero… guapos al fin de cuentas, por lo que podrían representar un problema para ti.

-Rachel, para –pidió dejándose caer a la cama –desearía ir a golpear a ese tal Andrew hasta cansarme.

-Lo sé, pero no será necesario –lo animó ella –cuando Kurt noté que son unos idiotas, vendrá aquí de vuelta.

-Espero que tengas razón.

* * *

Y… Rachel no tenía razón, Kurt había tardado 2 horas en regresar y cuando lo hizo, sólo fue para tomar algunas cosas y volver a salir.

Rachel estaba tranquila, pintando el paisaje al que daba su ventana trasera.

Blaine, por su parte, daba vueltas por la habitación sin parar, soltaba quejidos irritados y mirando a su amiga con rencor.

-¡Ya basta de esto! –Exclamó la morena, molesta por la actitud de su amigo –Será mejor que salgamos de aquí o me acecinaras, por lo menos afuera tendremos testigos.

Blaine protestó en voz baja, diciendo algo parecido a que Rachel era una mandona, pero ella no toco el tema porque realmente no le importaba si Blaine creía que ella era una mandona ya que, de hecho, lo era.

Así que los dos amigos salieron de su cabaña y caminaron sin un destino preciso. En algún punto del paseo Rachel se colgó del brazo de Blaine, y comenzó a hacerle caras fingidamente tristes hasta que él comenzó a reír y decidió perdonarla.

Después de un rato de caminar llegaron al lago, Rachel quería acercarse pero unas risas los detuvieron.

-Eres encantador Kurt –dijo la irritante voz de Andrew. Al parecer Kurt respondió algo que los chicos no escucharon pero que hizo reír de nuevo a su acompañante.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos –anunció Blaine comenzando a jalar a Rachel de regreso.

-Esto es mi culpa Blaine –se disculpó ella –lamento mucho hacerte esto… nunca hubiera esperado que Kurt quisiera quedarse con ese chico… lo siento realmente.

-Está bien –la tranquilizó el moreno –sólo vayámonos de aquí.

-Siento que he arruinado tus vacaciones –dijo quejumbrosa –nunca debí hablar con esos chicos en primer lugar.

-No has arruinado mis vacaciones, no pienses en eso – alentó él, tratando de llevarla lejos de nuevo.

-Tengo que arréglalo –dijo con decisión –Voy a ir ahí y traeré a Kurt, incluso si tengo que arrastrarlo hasta aquí.

Con total determinación ella dio un paso hacia el lado contrario al que Blaine quería que fuera, pero al mirar su expresión él supo que hablaba completamente enserio, así que se adelantó a la morena y la tomó con firmeza por la cintura, deteniéndola.

-¿Qué haces Blaine? Por primera vez en mi vida voy a hacer algo bueno por ti ¡Incluso me disculpé! –Exclamó luchando con el agarre de su amigo – ¡Suéltame, tú pequeño prototipo de ser humano! –ella comenzó a sacudirse y a empujarlo, pero él resistió los ataques.

Al ver que no llegaría a nada si hablaba con ella, juntó todas las fuerzas de las que disponía y con un movimiento rápido se inclinó y puso a Rachel sobre su hombro, por un momento ella quedó tan sorprendida que ni siquiera se movió, pero al notar lo que pasaba comenzó a patalear haciendo todo más complejo para Blaine.

-¡Él quiere estar ahí! –gritó el moreno, tarando de que su voz se hiciera notar sobre los gruñidos y protestas de su amiga –No dejaré que mis celos hagan que Kurt se enfade conmigo –explicó, Rachel dejó de luchar por un momento y Blaine aprovechó para dejarla en el piso de nuevo, tomó sus hombros y la miró a los ojos –Yo realmente estaría encantado si tú fueras de regreso ahí y patearas el trasero de ese tal Andrés…

-Es Andrew –lo corrigió ella.

-No me importa –objetó Blaine –Como decía, seria genial si lo hicieras, pero estoy seguro de que Kurt estaría enfadado por eso, y yo no quiero hacerlo enfadar, este viaje es algo importante para nosotros y debe seguir siéndolo incluso si no pasamos el rato juntos… me importa que él esté feliz. ¿Entiendes eso Rache?

Ella asintió en respuesta, después extendió los brazos hacia Blaine abriendo y cerrando las manos –como haría un bebé que quiere que su madre lo cargue –y haciendo un puchero, el moreno sonrió y se apresuró a envolverla entre sus brazos.

-Cuando quieres puedes llegar a ser adorable –comentó él, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y aspirando su aroma a… él no pudo descifrarlo -¿A qué huele tu perfume? –quiso saber.

-Prostituta cara –Bailen se separó y la miró escéptico, ella rio –Albaricoque.

-Las prostitutas no huelen a Albaricoque –espetó él.

-¿Cómo podrías tú saber eso? –preguntó levantando las cejas.

El ojimiel no dijo nada. Ella estalló en carcajadas.

-De acuerdo… sólo vámonos de aquí, se hace tarde. Quizá podamos ayudar a hacer la fogata –animó poniéndose en marcha, siendo seguido por su amiga.

-¿Y si preguntan por Kurt? –preguntó preocupada.

-Lo cubriremos –dijo con una simpleza devastadora.

-¿Mentirás por él?

-¿No es acaso de eso de lo que se trata querer a alguien? Hacer cosas que crees que están mal solo porque quieres que él esté bien.

-Yo podría discutir eso… -comenzó Rachel.

-No arruines mi frase –se quejó él.

-Ya, pongámonos en marcha –evadió sonriente, empujando a su amigo.

* * *

Kurt llegó cuando ya había caído la noche, seguramente sorprendido de que sus padres no lo reprendieran por haber desaparecido todo el día, enseguida buscó la mirada de Blaine, haciéndole la pregunta sin necesidad de palabras, el moreno asintió y Kurt articuló un mudo "gracias".

-Chicos –llamó Carole –Hay algo importante que queremos decirles.

Todos se quedaron callados.

-Comprendemos que podría ser difícil para ustedes… -tomó la palabra Pam –considerando que están muy encariñados con este lugar, pero hemos decidido que este es el último año que venimos de campamento.

Blaine y Kurt soltaron un "¿Qué?" al unísono, completamente impactados.

-Ya no somos tan jóvenes –espetó Burt –ya no es tan divertido pasar mis pocos días de vacaciones durmiendo en una cabaña y recolectando leña para fogatas.

-Pero papá… ¿Finn sabe esto? Ni siquiera ha venido ¿sabe que se perdió el último campamento? –exigió el de ojos azules.

-Bueno, lo sabe –explicó la señora Hummel –pero esas son las consecuencias de reprobar el examen final de química, debía quedarse a rendirlo.

-Esto es increíble… no pueden hacer esto. Llevamos seis años viniendo aquí –dijo Blaine, histérico.

-Ya hemos dicho que no es lo mismo –habló Harry –hace seis años eran niños. Ahora, ni siquiera nos tocan cabañas contiguas.

-Esperen –proclamó Pam –Blaine, tienes 16 años, aprende a conducir un auto y trae a Kurt y a Rachel el año próximo.

-Pero mamá…

-Es la mejor solución –concordó Carole, siendo respaldada por el asentimiento de los dos hombres.

-¿Me confiaran la vida de Kurt, de Rachel y la mía propia, dejándome hacer un viaje de tres horas por carretera?

Todos asintiera, Blaine palideció.

-Aún tienes un año –finalizó el padre del moreno –Si aprendes a conducir correctamente, tienes el permiso de todos para venir y traer a los chicos contigo.

-Ahora, si no les molesta nos vamos a dormir, ha sido un largo día.

Los adultos se pusieron de pie y se marcharon, dejando a los chicos sentados frente a la fogata.

Kurt y Rachel se pusieron a celebrar sobre lo genial que sería hacer ese viaje solos, pero Blaine aún se mostraba incrédulo ante la idea. No había aprendido a conducir porque le asustaba un poco, no se sentía listo para dar ese paso ¿y si arrollaba a alguien?

Se obligó a sacudir la cabeza y salir de sus ensoñaciones, poniendo su atención de vuelta en sus amigos.

Hubiera preferido no hacerlo, pues justo en el momento en que miró a Kurt, este volteó a ver a un punto más lejano, hacia otro grupo de personas que tocaban la guitarra mientras charlaban animadamente, más específicamente hacia una persona, un chico alto y rubio con cara de idiota llamado Audrey… es decir Andrew.

Los ojos azules de Kurt se encontraron con los ojos verdes del muchacho haciendo al castaño sonreír y a Blaine sentir nauseas.

-Ve si quieres –el ojimiel se sorprendió a si mismo diciendo esas palabras, pero era como vomito verbal y no pudo detenerse –sólo no llegues muy tarde.

Kurt le dio una sonrisa enorme y se paró con rapidez, Rachel le dio una mirada confundida y él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa triste.

Cuando el castaño se fue, la chica pegó su silla a la de Blaine y le susurró.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Como te dije, quiero que él este feliz –se defendió el chico.

-¿Incluso si eso te hace infeliz? –el asintió en respuesta.

-Creo que eso es realmente lo que querer a alguien significa.

-Oh Blainey –comentó ella revolviendo su cabello y haciéndolo poner la cabeza en su hombro –Has aprendido un poco más hoy.

Se quedaron así por un rato, no era necesario hablar, Rachel sabía que Blaine estaba sufriendo y esa era su manera de consolarlo.

-Es casi media noche –habló de pronto le morena –Será mejor que entremos a nuestra cabaña, ya no soporto a los insectos y hace demasiado frio aquí.

Blaine le dio la razón con un asentimiento y se puso de pie. Al pasar cerca de donde Kurt se encontraba evitó a toda costa mirar, entonces Rachel se preguntó ¿cómo era que el de ojos azules no notaba que el ojimiel se moría por él? ¿Y que al decirle que se fuera probablemente solo estaba consiguiendo un corazón roto? ¿Cómo Kurt podía pasar por alto esas cosas? A Blaine solo le faltaba hacer un cartel y bailar frente a él.

-No me explico porque no te has puesto como por la mañana –preguntó Rachel cuando ambos estaban ya en pijama, listos para dormir.

-Entendí que es lo que Kurt quiere, un poco de diversión, un amor de verano. Ve mi rostro casi todo los días, es la expectativa de no volver a ver a ese chico pero saber que compartieron grandes cosas –explicó metiéndose en la cama de su amiga.

En otras circunstancias Rachel habría protestado y lo habría sacado de su cama, pero en ese momento se limitó a hacerle espacio lanzando a Pinky a la cama que debía ser de Blaine.

-¿Crees que es lo que quiere?

-¿A caso no es lo que querías tú cuando hablaste con esos chicos por la mañana? –cuestionó abrazándose a Rachel, ella comenzó a jugar con sus rizos.

-Yo tengo de eso todo el tiempo –espetó riendo.

-Rachel –rio Blaine desganadamente.

-Debo admitir que solo buscaba diversión –comentó ella distraídamente.

-Solo espero que mañana sea un día mejor –susurró Blaine antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

Kurt estuvo de vuelta dos horas más tardes, Rachel estaba en alerta por lo que se despertó con el sonido de la puerta. El de ojos azules miró la escena de una manera que la chica no pudo descifrar. Él finalmente suspiró y se acercó a la cama, sentándose en el borde y comenzando a revolver el cabello de su mejor amigo.

-Está enfadado conmigo –parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-No lo está –respondió ella, con voz adormilada –sólo te extraña, ya sabes, esto es algo **_suyo._**

-¿Cree que lo estoy arruinando? –trató de nuevo.

-Él solo quiere que estés feliz –confesó Rachel –piensa que estás buscando un amor de verano.

-¿Qué? No busco eso en Andrew, él tiene a alguien en casa –proclamó alarmado –Es solo que ha leído los mismos libros que yo… ya sabes, es interesante tener a alguien con quien hablar sobre los libros. Amo hacerlo con Blaine, es decir, su cara de confusión no tiene precio, pero algunas veces es divertido que alguien entienda de qué rayos estás hablando –se explicó.

-Oh –comentó con entendimiento –Así que de eso se trataba eso…

-Claro. Él debió preguntarme –se lamentó el castaño.

-No quería arruinar tu día –lo justificó ella.

-Pero yo he arruinado el suyo.

-No del todo –lo tranquilizó.

-¿Sabes que es aún más irónico? –Ella negó –La última vez que Blaine necesito que alguien lo sostuviera para dormir yo fui quien estuvo para él; ahora yo lo hice necesitar a alguien para sostenerlo. No sabes lo que daría por estar en tu lugar ahora –confesó acariciando con delicadeza la cara del moreno.

-¿Eso suena a lo que creo que suena? –aventuró Rachel.

-Puede ser –admitió –Algunas veces las personas se instalan demasiado profundo en tu corazón.

-Kurt… ¿Estas admitiendo que…? –preguntó ilusionada

-No, solo estoy diciendo que me duele que desconfíe –cortó él –Tengo celos de ti Rachel –agregó.

La morena puso una cara de entera decepción que hizo a Kurt sonreír un poco.

-¿Por qué tienes celos de mí? –quiso saber.

-Él se ha vuelto más apegado a ti –explicó –Apuesto a que tú sabes todo lo que le pasa en el momento en el que le pasa. Te adora Rachel. Tú me agradas, por supuesto, pero algunas veces odio que él te quiera tanto.

Rachel rio por lo bajo.

-Oh Kurt, tú y él son iguales –continuó riendo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó con confusión.

-Nada –evadió –Yo no me interpondré entre ustedes, créeme –aseguró con convicción – Blaine te adora más de lo que me adora a mí.

-¿Puedes asegurarlo?

-Puedo jurarlo.

* * *

 **Creo que me he enamorado del final del cap :') les di la vuelta ¿he? ¿se esperaban a Kurt celosos de Rachel? xD**

 **Respuestas:**

Candy Criss **:D tuvimos a Blaine celoso pero contenido la próxima vez no reparé en lo racional y veremos un drama de los buenos. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo ya que tú estaba pidiéndome por esta escena. Un beso :***

Vanesa **Por suerte pasé todos los exámenes así que tendré las vacaciones completas para escribir :D espero que te haya gustado la escena de celos para la próxima pondré más emoción. Un beso :***

Marelyway **ya extrañaba tus comentarios :') Yo también amo a Rachel y veremos un poco de Cooper en estos días ;) ¿Te recordó a tus amigos? Interesante yo estoy casi segura de que saqué la idea de una película (casi) Si lees los libros de TMI y te gustan no dudes en comentarme, me encantaría fangirlear con alguien. Un beso :***

 **Les tengo una propuesta. Como estoy de vacaciones tendré mucho tiempo para escribir así que se me ha ocurrido hacer one shots a domicilio (?) es decir ustedes me dan su idea de lo que querrían leer en un one shot y yo lo escribo y se los dedico. Voy a abrir otra historia para ir subiendo ahí los shots que me pidan, la primera es algo que yo quería escribir arduamente y se llamará "This song again and again" y ustedes pueden dejarme sus pedidos aquí (pueden pedir las veces que quieran) o pueden comentarlos cuando suba el shot.**

 **Los amo mucho, gracias por todo :') nos leemos en unos días**

 **;***


	21. Cap 20 Come Home

**Hola cariños míos.**

 **Aquí un nuevo cap, espero lo disfruten... siento que quedó un poco extraño xD**

 **La canción es:**

 **Come Home de OneRepublic, es una canción muy linda :'D**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 20. Come home.**_

 **"… _pero hay alguien a quien he estado extrañando, y creo que puede ser la mejor mitad de mí allí en el lugar equivocado, intentando hacerlo bien pero estoy cansado de justificarlo… así que te digo: vuelve a casa."_**

 ** _-OneRepublic_**

 _Lima, Ohio. Primera semana del verano de 2012._

No sabía si su viaje por carretera le había servido realmente para algo, pero al menos había aprendido que entre L.A. y Ohio había una larga distancia que no estaba dispuesto a recorrer de nuevo.

Condujo su Corolla negro por las calles de Lima, siguiendo la dirección de la casa de Harry Anderson, su padre.

Cooper nunca se había preguntado lo que sería vivir con su papá, él se había ido cuando era un bebé por lo que no tenía muchos recuerdos suyos a lo largo de su crecimiento, se acostumbró a ver a Harry un par de veces al año y recibir sus llamadas cada semana, por lo que le parecía algo natural tener simplemente a su madre; pero ahora que ella no estaba ¿Dónde quedaba Cooper? Él era un adulto, ciertamente, acababa de graduarse de la universidad, pero también era un chico que perdió a su madre en un accidente.

Y luego estaba el tema de su hermano.

Tenía un hermano, lo sabía desde que Blaine había nacido. Y ahora lo conocería y viviría con él. No sabía cómo lo estaba tomando el chico pero esperaba que no estuviera muy enfadado, sentía que realmente necesitaba a alguien de quien apoyarse y no estaba seguro de que esa persona pudiera ser su padre.

Por ultimo tenía a la esposa de Harry, Pam. A lo largo de su vida la había visto dos veces pero su padre siempre hablaba de ella –a Cooper jamás le había molestado, de hecho, ella le agradaba- pero tampoco creía que pudiera ser un pilar al que aferrarse.

En general no sentía rencor por la familia de su padre, no le reprochaba nada y lo único que anhelaba ahora era aceptación. Esperaba que pudieran aceptarlo e incluso quererlo, invitarlo a venir para navidad y llamarlo por su cumpleaños, quería integrarse a esa familia. No le importaba si eso era estúpido o si todos creían que debía odiar a su padre, él se mantenía fiel a sus ideas, el cariño estaba ahí a pesar de todo.

Después de dar un par de vueltas por el vecindario encontró la casa de su padre, se sorprendió un poco al comprobar que no había nadie pero supuso que ellos habían ido de vacaciones, después de todo Cooper no había dado la fecha exacta de su llegada, principalmente porque ni siquiera él estaba seguro.

Sacó su móvil y marcó el número de Harry.

-¿Papá? –preguntó.

 _-¿Cooper? ¿Ocurre algo?_ –respondió su padre alarmado.

-No, es solo que estoy frente a tu casa pero no hay nadie –explicó con parsimonia.

 _-Oh, lo siento Coop, hemos salido de campamento. Volvemos en un par de días. Para entrar a la casa, puedes buscar la llave de repuesto en el marco de la puerta_. _Pam te ha dejado una nota._

-Genial, gracias papá –celebró.

 _-Espero que estés bien hijo, te veremos en unos días._

-Claro, hasta entonces –cortó Cooper con amabilidad.

Se acercó a la puerta principal de la casa y pasó su mano por encima del marco hasta dar con una pequeña llave plateaba. La tomó y abrió la puerta.

La casa de su padre era acogedora, casi se imaginó a sí mismo viviendo ahí. Caminó por el piso alfombrado hasta llegar a la barra de la cocina, donde reposaba una nota escrita con pulcra caligrafía.

 _Hola Coop._

 _No estábamos seguros de cuando llegarías pero nos hemos preparado por si lo hacías durante nuestra ausencia._

 _La despensa está recién rellenada para ti y tu habitación está lista. Puedes meter tu auto al garaje, el control de la puerta está sobre el refrigerador. Siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras ¡esta es tu casa!_

 _Besos, Pam._

 _P.D. llegamos el martes._

Cooper miró la nota con una sonrisa, eso se sentía hogareño a decir verdad.

Aún faltaban dos días para que estuvieran de vuelta y el chico de ojos azules no tenía idea de lo que debía de hacer durante ese tiempo.

Por ahora se encargó de subir sus pertenencias a la habitación que le habían asignado. Pam no había especificado cual era dicha habitación pero supuso que se daría cuanta al subir.

Tuvo que dar un par de vueltas, transportando sus cosas al pasillo de la planta alta, no había dejado nada suyo en L.A. no estaba especialmente deseoso de volver ahí, ya había hablado con Harry sobre buscar un empleo en otra ciudad, incluso en Lima…

Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse del curso de sus pensamientos. No quería pensar en el futuro y recordar que su madre no estaría ahí para felicitarlo por obtener su primer empleo; o que no la vería llorando y avergonzándolo con sus mimos mientras él se mudaba de casa. No podía hacerse a la idea de no volver a verla, aún le parecía que miraba todo fuera de sí.

Se obligó a concentrase de nuevo en lo que hacía, no quería echarse a llorar justo ahora. Terminó de acarrear sus pertenencias y miró atentamente la planta alta. Había cuarto puertas a lo largo del pasillo, supuso que la del fondo sería la de Harry y Pam, ahora solo debía adivinar cuál de las otras era la suya. Abrió la que se encontraba más cera de él y se topó con un armario, se trasladó a la que estaba a un lado de éste esperando tener más suerte. Ahora se encontró con la habitación de Blaine.

Cooper no supo que era lo que esperaba encontrar en el cuarto de su hermano, pero en definitiva no creyó que estuviera tan ordenado. Hecho un vistazo por mera curiosidad, esperando encontrar un indicio sobre las cosas que eran de interés para el chico. Barrió con la mirada su alrededor hasta toparse con una pared con pinturas enmarcadas. El estilo de arte le pareció interesante y se acercó a admirar la precisión con la que el autor de dichas obras captaba la esencia de lo que pintaba. Se llevó una sorpresa ¡Todos estaban firmados por Blaine Anderson!

Se deslizó por la diversidad de rostros dibujados. Ahí estaba Pam con Harry, una chica rubia de ojos verdes, una morena de sonrisa amplia y el más grande de todos: el de un chico castaño; ese era el más hermoso, se notaba claramente la diferencia con los otros –que eran preciosos- pero el del chico de ojos azules parecía imponente y superior sobre ellos. Puesto justo en el centro de pared, como _el núcleo de un todo_ , Cooper se preguntó si acaso era que el lindo chico de ojos grandes era el _todo_ de Blaine.

Coop sabía sobre las preferencias de su hermano –Harry se había encargado de informarle- y no tenía problema con ello. No pudo evitar emocionarse un poco al pensar en su hermano menor saliendo con alguien. No estaba seguro del porqué de su repentina felicidad pero supuso que era por el simple hecho de pensar en Blaine siendo feliz.

Con un suspiró y una última mirada de admiración se apartó de la pared y siguió con su inspección.

La cama de Blaine estaba pulcramente hecha. En su escritorio había un montón de papeles desperdigados y una portátil blanca semi-cerrada. La mesita de noche tenía un reloj despertador y tres fotografías; en una de ellas se notaba a Blaine con la chica rubia del dibujo de la pared, en otro estaba el moreno con la otra chica y con el castaño y en la fotografía del centro estaba su hermano únicamente con el chico. Estaban parados frente a un paisaje montañoso, Blaine cargaba al de ojos azules en la espalada y el susodicho tiraba los brazos al aire y sonreía con pura felicidad.

Cooper examinó más a fondo la fotografía. Parecía reciente, pero no tanto. Tal vez había sido tomada en diciembre del año anterior pues los chicos vestían ropa abrigada. Su mente comenzó a divagar por la situación hasta que se encontró a sí mismo pensando en que el próximo año cuando fueran de vacaciones tal vez los pudiera acompañar y tomar él mismo una foto a la pareja y que tal vez Blaine la pondría junto a esta, quizá él dibujara a Cooper y lo pusiera en su pared… tal vez lo considerara parte de su familia. Tal vez Cooper pudiera ser su hermano.

Sonrió con decisión y se convenció a si mismo de que no descansaría hasta que eso pasara.

* * *

 _Lima, Ohio. Segundo día del campamento._

Blaine se despertó porque el maldito sol le daba en la cara y no tenía ganas de soportar el escozor que los rayos solares provocaban en su mejilla. Abrió los ojos súbitamente irritado, se sorprendió al ver a la chica con la que compartía cama –principalmente lo hizo porque cuando estaban de campamento, estaba acostumbrado a despertar en la misma cama que Kurt –al recordar las razones por las que dormía con Rachel se apresuró a incorporarse para mirar a la otra cama, soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio al ver a Kurt durmiendo sano y salvo, por un momento temió que ni siquiera hubiera vuelto por la noche.

Se sintió un poco estúpido por sus malditos celos sin sentido, él era el mejor amigo de Kurt, no su novio y no tenía derecho a enfadarse si su amigo quería enrollarse con un chico por ahí –aunque la sola idea lo hiciera querer vomitar- así que decidió dejarse de tonterías y disfrutar sus vacaciones.

Rachel se despertó por el movimiento de la cama, al abrir los ojos se encontró con Blaine mirando fijamente a la nada. Se incorporó, se sentó a su lado y contemplo el punto hacia el que su amigo miraba.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que observamos? –preguntó ella.

-No observo nada, estoy pensando –respondió él sin mirarla.

-No te vayas a lastimar –sugirió inexpresiva –De cualquier forma, ¿en qué piensas?

Blaine dio una rápida mirada de reojo hacia Kurt, y Rachel fue invadida por el entendimiento. Asintió sin decir palabra, se levantó de la cama, se atavió con una sudadera que encontró en la silla del escritorio, bajo la mirada confundida de Blaine se puso las pantuflas, tomó una almohada y caminó hacia Kurt, antes de que el moreno reaccionara Rachel estaba estampándola contra la cara del castaño haciéndolo despertar alterado.

-¡Habla con él! –le gritó Rachel apuntando hacia un confuso Blaine.

Acto seguido, la chica salió de la habitación dejándolos aturdidos.

Después de recomponerse, Blaine soltó un silbido.

-Eso ha sido intenso –comentó para quitarle hierro a la situación.

-Dímelo a mí –respondió Kurt, reaccionando por fin y frotando un poco su frente.

-¿Por qué te dijo que hablaras conmigo? –exigió el ojimiel cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh –comentó entrando en pánico –Debe ser por algo de lo que hablamos anoche mientras dormías –explicó el castaño levantándose de su cama y yendo a sentarse junto a su amigo –Blaine… ¿por qué no me dijiste que te molestaba que me hubiera ido con Andrew?

-¡¿Qué…?!–Exclamó en un tono agudo –Yo… Rachel te lo dijo ¿cierto?- Kurt asintió y Blaine quiso estampar una almohada contra el rostro de la chica –Lo siento, realmente no quería arruinar tu día…

-No lo habrías hecho, me hubiera gustado que confiaras en mí –dijo dolido.

-¡Claro que confió en ti! –rebatió, de pronto, a la defensiva –No creí conveniente decírtelo ya que tú puedes hacer lo que quieras y si quieres tener un amorío pasajero –comentó con dificultada –estoy de acuerdo con eso –finalizó con pesar, suavizando su tono.

-Andrew no es mi amorío pasajero –aclaró irritado –simplemente ha notado el colgante de mi mochila. Es algo de unos libros –explicó –dijo que no creía que alguien más los hubiera leído y que estaba agradecido de estar equivocado. ¡Él ni siquiera es gay!

De pronto Blaine estalló en carcajadas, sorprendiendo por completo a Kurt quien lo miró como si fuera un loco.

-¡Soy un imbécil! –gritó el ojimiel entre risas.

-No puedo discutirlo –musitó alzando las cejas.

Blaine continuó riendo hasta las lágrimas, terminó recostado en la cama quejándose del dolor en sus costillas; entonces una vez pasado el estupor, Kurt saltó sobre él a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Para! ¡Por favor Kurt! –exclamó entrecortadamente Blaine, riendo como un loco, su amigo lo tenía inmovilizado contra la cama y lo atacaba despiadadamente.

-¡No hasta que digas que soy tu mejor amigo y que me quieres más que a Rachel! –exigió con determinación sin parar de torturar al moreno.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué? –preguntó extrañado sin dejar de reír.

-¡Lo que has oído!

Blaine se planteó la razón de la extraña petición de su amigo, pero le era difícil pensar cunado lo tenía sobre él haciéndole cosquillas así que lo complació.

-¡Eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero más que a Rachel! –Gritó haciendo a Kurt detenerse –pero no entiendo porque quieres que diga eso –aclaró sin aliento -¿Por qué necesitas que te lo confirme? Eres mi mejor amigo y te adoro, creí que estaba implícito.

-Bueno yo… -Kurt balbuceó cosas sin sentido que fueron inteligibles para Blaine.

Con un rápido movimiento el ojimiel giró, cambiando de posiciones, ahora él estaba sobre el castaño sentado a horcajadas sobre su abdomen, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró ceñudo.

-No me moveré hasta que me expliques la razón de tus inseguridades –sentenció el moreno.

-Blaine yo… -se debatió cerrando los ojos con fuerza –siento que me has desplazado a un segundo plano desde que Rachel llegó –confesó.

-Eso no es verdad –se defendió el ojimiel frunciendo el ceño -¿Cómo puedes pensar eso Kurt?

-No lo sé –respondió devolviéndole la mirada ceñudo –Soy alguien celoso, pensé que lo habrías notado cuando a los diez años hice que no volvieras a hablar con Jeff. Creo que esa ha sido la peor pataleta que he hecho jamás –pensó en voz alta.

-¿Vas a hacerme una pataleta para que no hable más con Rachel? –preguntó con duda.

-¡No! Ella me agrada –se corrigió –Pero aun así me siento abandonado –dijo en tono de queja.

-Kurtie –llamó Blaine –mi dulce, tierno y tonto Kurtie –prosiguió burlándose un poco -¡Yo no te he abandonado! –gritó mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Kurt se quedó en silencio, buscando un argumento válido para justificar sus celos hacia Rachel.

-¡A ella le cuentas todo! -recriminó tratando de incorporase y sacarse a Blaine de encima.

El moreno se quejó por el forcejeo y reafirmó su posición sobre Kurt.

-¡Estás haciendo un drama con esto! Los dos son las primeras personas en enterarse de todo lo que me pasa, sucede que algunas veces las cosas para contar las vivo con ella. Y de igual modo –susurró el moreno –hay cosas que ella no sabe y a las que tú tienes total acceso.

El castaño suspiró teatralmente mientras miraba al techo.

-Lo siento –musitó entre dientes.

-Gracias –comentó Blaine aliviado y claramente bajando la guardia –Es importante que…

-Espera, en realidad no lo siento –rebatió con enojo mientras giraba las posiciones, pero la cama no era tan grande por lo que con el movimiento llegaron al borde y cayeron al piso con el moreno recibiendo el impacto y amortiguando el del castaño.

-¡Diablos Kurt! –exclamó Blaine sin aliento.

-Escúchame Anderson –gritó el de ojos azules –No sé cómo es que no has notado que durante seis años he alejado a cualquier prospecto a mejor amigo que pudieras tener. Ahí tienes a Jeff, hice que Tina mantuviera su distancia, incluso evite que Finn te pusiera en su grupo. Cuando conocí a Rachel me pareció que era genial… incluso, demasiado genial y pude notar tu cariño hacia ella aun cuando no hacia tanto que la conocías. ¡No me dijiste nada sobre ella! –Kurt lo miraba con reproche mientras despotricaba –Ahora puedo considerarla también mi amiga... pero es obvio que tú la tienes en otro nivel. No voy a prohibirte que estés con ella, yo también la aprecio, en realidad no voy a exigirte nada ¡Solo no me dejes de lado!

-No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto Kurt, pensé que tenías claro que eras mi mejor amigo y la persona en la que más confío –recriminó enojado –Sé que siempre has evitado que yo pudiera "sustituirte" pero la verdad es que nunca lo he intentado.

Blaine comenzó de nuevo el forcejeo logrando tirar a Kurt al piso. Comenzaron a rodar, luchando por el control. El moreno se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo, tratando de poner distancia entre él y Kurt, pero el castaño estaba enfurecido, fue más rápido que su amigo y lo alcanzó en un segundo. El de ojos azules saltó a la espalda de Blaine y le cubrió lo ojos, logrando que avanzara a ciegas hasta trastabillar con la cama. El de cabello rizado amortiguó la caída del Kurt –de nuevo- y fue inmovilizado por él.

-No necesito nada más que a ti diciendo que jamás me cambiarias –dijo Kurt jadeante.

-Espero que sepas que estoy siendo sincero cuando digo que eres la persona más importante de mi vida –comenzó con dificultad debido a que el aire había abandonado sus pulmones por el impacto –jamás podría cambiarte.

Blaine no podía ver a Kurt pero podía apostar a que estaba sonriendo. Lentamente se bajó de su espalda y se recostó en la cama junto a él.

-Hace demasiado tiempo que no peleábamos de este modo –comentó Kurt después de un momento.

-No desde que olvidé tu libro de Harry Potter en el autobús –respondió Blaine estremeciéndose ligeramente por el recuerdo.

-No puedes meterte con mis libros –respondió con simpleza.

-Me hiciste correr tres kilómetros persiguiendo el bus. Eso me ha quedado claro –confirmó riendo un poco.

-Me alegra que lo tengas presente –respondió complacido.

-Kurt, realmente es por estas cosas por las que te quiero tanto –comentó Blaine de repente –siempre vas tras la aventura, eres impredecible y creativo… incluso un poco inconsciente –dijo, ganándose un golpe por parte del castaño –Pero siempre me haces reír al final, y me escuchas y entiendes mejor que nadie. Odio que dudes de mí y por eso te pido que la próxima vez que algo te moleste no esperes para decírmelo.

-Bueno, yo te pido lo mismo Blaine –respondió sin reprocharle realmente –No podría cambiar tu amistad por nada y jamás soportaría perderte.

El corazón de Blaine comenzó a latir desbocado, provocando que una sonrisa tonta se instalara en su rostro. Abrió la boca para responder pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

-Lamento si interrumpo algo –dijo Rachel pasando a la habitación e ignorando magistralmente el desorden que los chicos habían hecho –pero comienza a haber más gente fuera y no es agradable que me miren como si fuera una indigente.

-No te preocupes Rache –comentó Kurt mientras se ponía de pie y caminada hacia ella. Para sorpresa de Blaine, la abrazó –Gracias –le dijo en un susurró.

-No me agradezcas, yo siempre tengo razón –dijo con sorna mientras apretaba más fuerte a Kurt.

-Me aplastas –se quejó con voz entrecortada.

-¡Ven aquí y ayúdame enclenque! –llamó la chica a Blaine.

Él, sin dudarlo corrió a unirse al abrazo, sintiendo que no podía sentirse más feliz.

* * *

 **¡Por fin llegó Cooper!**

 **Blaine y Kurt peleando :O me encantó escribir esa escena xD**

 **Si salió extraño el cap lo lamento, mi cerebro es gelatina en estos momentos :|**

 **Respuestas:**

Candy Criss **en realidad no hice que Blaine los confrontara porque eso abría revelado sus sentimiento hacia Kurt y aún no es tiempo para eso ;D pero la próxima vez tendremos a Blaine desenfrenado. Tú pedido está anotado, ya tengo una idea para el shot deberé tenerlo listo la próxima semana. Gracias por leer. Un beso ;***

abips **Aquí está Cooper :D Tendremos más celos la próxima vez, es solo que si Blaine hubiera armado una escena ahora, Kurt abría notado sus sentimientos. Me alegra que les guste mi Rachel :'D yo también la amo -me recuerda a mi misma- Gracias por leer. Un beso ;***

Vanesa **paciencia con Blainey, pronto sacara su lado más posesivo y celoso ;) Tu shot esta apuntado, encantada de escribirlo -te prometo a un Blaine super celoso- Gracias por leer, un beso ;***

elena blackbird **Hola! Gracias por dejarme un review es muy importante para mí saber que te gusta la historia. Aquí entre nosotras... a mí también me gusta que Kurt sufra un poco :D pero ese sufrimiento valdrá la pena ;D Bienvenida al mundo Un beso ;***

 **Gracias a todos por leer y comentar, los adoro. Nos leemos pronto.**

 **;***


End file.
